She's Slowly Saving Me From Myself
by CerazaAsakura
Summary: When the dark tournament arrives, Team Urameshi find them selves needing a substitute to help them win. Ceraza Asakura puts aside her past to pay off her debt to Koenma and joins the team until the tournament ends. But will her past catch up with her before the finals? HieiOC later possible KuramaOC.
1. Chapter One: Enter Ceraza Asakura!

Name: Ceraza Asakura (Sir-Ray-Zah) (Ass-Ah-Kur-Rah)

Age: Unknown. Looks about 17-18

D.O.B: 5th November -

Family: Mother, Farther, Older brother and a Younger

sister

Friends: Yusuke, Boton, Yoko, Kurama and Yukina

Likes: Sweet-Snow, Shiny things, Music, Fireworks and Being alone

Dis-Likes: Crowded Areas, Being touched, Liars and Thunderstorms

Weapon(s): A Katana placed on her lower back horizontally and her fists

Power(s): Can create a white tiger with her spiritual energy, and other creatures to help her fight. She normally refrains from using these techniques and thinks each spirit as a friend. Prefers to fight with her blade, speed and Spiritual attacks such as 'Black Chaos Control' and 'Celestial Slash'.

Hair: Blood Red, Flows down to her waste

Eyes: Deep red, but warm and soft.

Looks:

Chapter One: The Begining.

"No"

"But Ceraza-"

"No"

"Please just listen-"

"For the last time Kurama NO!"

Kurama Sighed, He'd been at it for hours. There must be something, anything that would make her change her mind.

Ceraza sat on the floor in an empty room of Genki's Home, her legs crossed indian style, her back straight and her hands in front of her doing verious hand signs. Her back was to Kurama, and her eyes were also closed, she mediatated like this a lot when she had the time from training with Genki or on her own.

"I'm Sorry Kurama, Truely i am. But i can't."

"You're not even going to try? Thats not the Ceraza i know."

"The Ceraza you knew died a long time ago..."

By now Ceraza had stood and turned to face Kurama, she was a good few inches Shorter then him, But she never let Height be something to effect her. After all

'The Bigger They Are, The Harder They Fall' ..Right?

Kurama shook his head at her replie

"I don't think that is the case, Shes in there..Your just to scared to let her out."

"Watch it Kurama, i can kill you in a second if i wanted"

"But you wont"

"It doesn't matter, besides you know i don't work well in a team"

"Not every team is like that Team-"

"Shut Up! You don't know anything, and you'll never understand!"

The room was quiet for a moment longer before Kurama finally sighed, he took out a envolope from him pocket and placed it on a near by table.

"The information you will need is all in there, if you change your mind that is"

"..."

"Ceraza...We have been friends for many years, stood by you through everything. I have never asked you for anything but now i need you to help me."

Noticeing that he wasn't going to get a replie from the red head infront of him, who now had her back facing him once again, he lefted closeing the door behind him, leaving Ceraza alone to think about his offer.

'Master, forgive me but i believe the fox is right' A

voice spoke in Cerazas mind. It was KouHei (Co-He), a white tiger spirit she is able to control with her spiritual powers. His name meaning Peace and Calm and thats exactly what he was, he was also one of the first spirit allies Ceraza was able to summon.

Ceraza smiled at the voice

"KouHei for the last time its Ceraza not 'Master'...And do you really think its for the best? i could be putting all of them in danger.."

'If they we not strong enough to defend themselves Kurama would not have asked for your help, he knows the risks'

"Mmm Maybe..Have you discused this with the others?" Ceraza looked over at the envolope that sat on the table near the door.

'The information you will need is all in there, if you change your mind that is'

'Yes'

"And they agree?" Slowly Ceraza made her way over to the small table eyeing the envolope.

'Yes, all but one that is..'

"Let me guess, Ootori?" Ootori (Oo-Tour-Ree) was a

spirit ally Ceraza was born possesing, and is by far one of the strongest she can summon, but the only problem is she doesn't know what type of creature or element he is, she has only ever Summoned him once and she doesn't know how she did it, Only that she was in a great deal of danger and he suddenly appeard. Ceraza was so exugsted from Summoning him that she passed out before seeing his appearance. She has only spoken to him a few times in her head as he tends to keep quiet and observe only talking in emergencys.

The one thing she learned about Ootori is that he is the Spirit of the past, he can rememeber everything since his creation or Cerazas birth if you like. He can never move on from the bad things that have happend there for he does not accept the good things that happpen in the present, making all his contribuation either negative or annoying.

'He believes the chances of history repeating is high'

"Don't he always" Ceraza rolled her eyes and picked up the envolope debating for a moment with herself before finally opening it, taking out the neatly folded piece of paper and opening it to read the content.

'No harm in looking' She thought to herself. After scanning her eyes over the words written she sighed placing the paper back onto the table and walked out of the room. She walked through a hallway and outside onto a large field of green, the land Genki owned was truely amazing. Fields and moutins as far as the eye could see and it was all Genkis.

"Ceraza, i trust you've come to a decision?" A voice called from behind her, Ceraza let out another sigh

"You make it sound like i have a choice, we know full well if i say no Koenma will be involled useing the 'You Owe Me' card"

"You will only be the reserve, chances are you wont even need to fight."

"It's not the fighting I'm worried about, it's who I'm fighting."

The two stood there in silence for a moment, enjoying the Autum breeze that blew around them ever so slightly, making Ceraza bangs sway gently.

"We leave in 2 Hours, be ready" Genki finished before walking back into her home with one last glance at her young pupil, her eyes where closed as she enjoyed the wind making Genki have a flashback.

/FlashBack\\

A younger Ceraza ran out the door and onto the same field with eyes shinning brightly a smile never leaving her face.

"WOW! This is all your?" She asked excitedly, her eyes scanning the area, forests, mountins, fields and rivers all around.

"Yes, this is where you will be staying and training for the next two years." Genki answerd watching the small girl from behind, she didn't know what to make of the energetic red head but she was curious to learn about her abilities. She watched as Ceraza nodded and closed her eyes as a slight breeze came across and moved her bangs ever so slightly.

It was then Genki knew the next Two years were going to be intresting, but she would have never had guessed she would form such a strong bond and affection with and for the young demon.

/End of FlashBack\\

Ceraza turned to Genki and nodded with a smile.

"Yes Sensei".


	2. Chapter Two: Let It Begin!

Chapter One: Meeting the Team

"This is bad, very bad!" Koenma stated looking down at his desk with a thoughtful look. His team stood before him not too sure at what he meant.

"I don't get it, what's the big deal about not having this guy on our team? A confused Kuwabara asked the young leader.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like we don't have enough members already" Yusuke added with a nod. As usual Hiei was silent, his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall bored and annoyed.

Kurama sighed and stood forward slightly with a disappointed look.

"Im sorry Koenma, I thought that maybe I could convince her to help...I guess I was wrong" He spoke, sadness could be heard from his voice.

'The Ceraza you knew died a long time ago...'

But Koenma didn't listen to Kuramas words as he jumped up on his desk, his face turning red from frustration.

"How dare she say no to this? That ungrateful, useless litt-" He started his out burst but was soon cut of when an energetic blue head burst into his office.

"Koenma sir! We have a visitor!" She shouted to him happily

"Not now Boton! Can't you see im in the middle of something here?"

"But sir you said-"

"I don't care!"

"If that's the case, maybe I should just go home" A different voice spoke from behind the door, everyone in the room turned to the voice wondering whom it belong to when Ceraza walked through it.

"For someone who needs my help, you sure know who to treat a guest."

"Ceraza! Oh I knew you'd come! After all we did have a deal and-" Koenma started but was once again cut off. This time by a Red head

"I didn't do this for you" Ceraza replied with a bored expression on her face, she turned to Kurama with a slight smile in which he returned.

"We're even now"

Kurama nodded his head and smiled at his old friend.

"Wow, wow, wow WAIT A MINUTE!"

Everyone turned there attention to a very confused Yusuke.

"Ceraza! What the hell are YOU doing here?" He asked rather loudly

"Baka, im here to join your team" Ceraza replied with a 'Duh' expression, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Urameshi, you know this chick?" Kuwabara asked walking next to Yusuke looking straight at Ceraza.

"Yeah, she went to my school for a few years before suddenly leaving, we used to ditch class together all the time"

"NO WAY! This is the hot babe you used to hang around with all the time?" Kuwabara asked, eyes jumping out of his head.

"ENOUGH!" Koenma shouted, once again getting everyone's attention.

"Ill get straight to the point, you all know why you're here. The dark tournament is starting soon and all five of you will be entering. Along with an additional member that Yusuke has so happily found for us. Anyway Miss Asakura here will be filling in for you in case you become enabled to fight..."

"Or in other words dead." Ceraza added crossing her arms over her chest. It wasn't until something caught her eye did she look away from Koenma. There leaning against the wall was Hiei Jaganshi, someone she has heard a lot about recently from her frequent visits from Kurama.

"Yes. Also Ceraza here is a great healer; she will help you if your wounds become too serious after the match. I'll let you discover her fighting abilities for yourself, im sure you wont be disappointed" Koenma finished sitting back down in his chair.

Hiei felt that he was being watched and lifted his gaze to meet Cerazas; he was taken by surprise slightly but didn't let his face show it. He watched as Cerazas face suddenly changed from bored to realisation, then a flash of sadness. Confused Hiei searched her mind.

'So that's her brother?...Cute'

Ceraza noticing that Hiei was looking right at her quickly turned her head back at Koenma as if nothing happened.

"..So any questions?" Koenma asked curiously.

The room was quiet, everyone seemed to be thinking about the upcoming events and how they planned on surviving, and after all 9 times out of 10 these matches were fights to the death.

"Well then, all that's left to say is Good Luck"

/Time Skip: 3 Months\\

"Aww shot, nothing here but Ugly monsters. And I thought cruises were suppose to have pretty girls" Kuwabara moaned. He stood leaning against the metal rail of the ship. On his right stood the 'Mysterious Masked Fighter' and on his left was Kurama. Hiei stood On top of the rail with his hands in his pockets and Ceraza sat on top of the rail next to him.

Yusuke? Yusuke sat down on the floor, Asleep.

'Baka, how can he sleep at a time like this?' Ceraza thought with a sweat drop, Hieis eyes glanced at her for a moment before looking back at the scene in front of him.

Throughout the three months of training, Ceraza and Hiei had seen each other only a few times, and not many words have been spoken between them, but you could say they've formed something of a 'Bond' in which Hiei believes that Ceraza is the least annoying of the team. And Ceraza believes Hiei is the least Idiotic, because of this the two tend to be close by one another often.

"I hope the island isn't as boring as this" Hiei spoke, watching random demons walk past the team.

"Agreed. I feel like killing someone just to get a reaction." Ceraza added with a nod.

"Now now, we're not on vacation you two." Kurama said with a small smile, he was the first to notice a friendship forming between the two.

"But couldn't that at least given us something to eat?" Kuwabara mumbled looking down at the floor.

"ALRIGHTY MATIES! Turn your eyes to the cap'ns deck!" A voice spoke through a intercom, The team -With the except of Yusuke- turn there heads to see a pirate looking man, stood up high on top of the captains deck.

'Finally.' Ceraza thought.

"Its still going to be some time before we reach the island so we're going to be having some entertainment while we wait" The guy said rather smugly. Ceraza frowned

"Ooo! I knew it! Some dinner and dancing!" Kuwabara exclaimed getting rather excited. The team rolled their eyes.

"A preliminary will take place here on the ship"

"Say what!" Kuwabara shouted, eyes almost coming out of his head.

"A prelimany for the competition" Hiei said out loud, Ceraza nodded and added.

"Typical, now that we can't go anywhere."

"And Yusuke is still asleep, this isn't good." Kurama stated looking down at Yusuke snoring away happily.

The ship soon began to shake making Ceraza and Hiei shake on the railing but they soon re caught there balance.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Kuwabara shouted, getting scared.

"Fool! There can't be earthquakes on the water!" Hiei replied, rather annoyed at his team mate for his stupidity.

"Things just got interesting..." Voiced Ceraza watching as a rather large ring started to emerge from the centre of the ship.

"So lets get this straight, 15 teams have already been chosen for the tournament that means out of all of you on my ship only one team will be entering the island." This caused much uproar thought-out the whole ship

"Hold on I thought we were the special team?" Kuwabara asked no one in particular

"This is the way they operate" Hiei answered not taking his eyes of the large ring

"Remember Kuwabara our 'Special Team' is the team most wanted dead throughout this whole tournament" Ceraza said to him while jumping down of the railing.

"The strongest member of each team is to report to the ring, there they will fight it out to the death, and the winners team will be the one to participate in the tournament" The pirate guy spoke.

'Now why do I find that hard to believe?'

"Heh no problem! I'll just show them the new 'Kuwabara beat down' Attack" Kuwabara started but soon shut his mouth when a rather large -And ugly- Demon walked up behind him, each foot step shaking the boat ever so slightly.

"Well I do prefer larger battles, one on one makes me bored" He spoke

"Heh an excellent chance to sharpen my claws" Another spoke, holding up its rather long finger nails.

"Ha-ha now I can turn that human boy Uremeshi inside out!" Another shouted, rather happily. That particular demon noticed Ceraza looking at him with a glare and smirked.

"You must be Ceraza Asakura; I'll give you one chance and one chance only to join my team now. It would be such a waste to destroy a pretty face like yours" He said, rising his hand to slowly stroke Cerazas cheek.

Before he could even touch her, Cerazas Hand shot up and gripped onto his wrist, within a millisecond she was behind him and hand him pined down to the floor, her knee in his back and his arm behind him.

"I suggest you keep your filthy hands to yourself if you ever want to Use them again. And as for joining your team? Because of that insult, you will be the first to die."

Kurama held back his small chuckle and looked at Hiei, as usual his face was emotionless but Kurama couldn't help but notice that Hieis hand was on the hilt of his sword.

"Teams get your leaders ready!"

This snapped the team back into reality, Ceraza got up and left the Demon on the floor stunned, his team mates came and dragged him away. She made her way back over to wear Hiei stood and leaned against the rail beside him.

'Basterd, I don't know why I let him live'

'Neither do I' Hiei spoke in her mind, taking his hand of his sword slowly so that it was unnoticeable.

'Remind me not to next time.'

But Hiei didn't reply back because Kuwabara had his usual sudden outburst.

"Uhh anyway! As the team leader I think its Yusuke responsibility to go up there and fight!" Kuwabara stated looking at the still sleeping Yusuke.

"GAH! YUSUKE! I said it's a team leader responsibility! Why do I feel like im screaming at myself!"

"Stop! apparently the training Yusuke went through was immense, we must give him time to recuperate" Kurama spoke, walking beside Kuwabara who was kneeling down Shaking Yusuke.

"Well then who's going to fight with all the big monsters?" He asked. Ceraza smirked and walked forward slightly.

"Bit of light exercise never hurt anyone" She said and began her way towards the ring but was stopped by a hand being placed in front of her. She looked down to see the 'Mysterious Masked Fighter' or know to her as Master Genki, Genki looked up at Ceraza and shook her head.

"Are you sure mast- Uhh Masked Fighter?" She corrected herself before slipping up, for some reason she wanted to keep her identity a secret, so Ceraza obeyed.

Genki didn't say anything, and just walked past the short red head and onto the arena.

"Hn, It seems we have a volunteer...Good im anxious to see what he can do" Hiei said, watching Genki makes her way calmly towards the other demons, 10x her size.

"I promise you..." Ceraza started and turned her head towards Hiei to look at him, Hiei looked back at her

"You won't be disappointed." Hiei smirked and looked back up.

"Are you crazy? What if he loses and we get booted out of the tournament?" Kuwabara yelled at Ceraza who made her way back once again to the railing and stood on it next to Hiei.

"If that happens all we have to do is kill everyone else on the boat before we reach the island, we'll say we're the right team and no one will complain" Hiei answered, moving over slightly to allow Ceraza more room as she got up. He eyed her slightly in case something happened to make her fall.

"No that, is something im looking forward to." She said crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes on the ring. Hiei smirked at her.

"Hn"


	3. Chapter Three: First Sign!

Chapter Two: Damn Strangers Knowing Too Much.

Koenma sat in his office watching the scene unfold on his TV Screen. George the Ogre stood next to him watching the screen, as 'the mysterious masked fighter' made 'His' way to the arena.

"Alright Koenma sir, who are these new fighters they got on their team huh?"

With a sigh Koenma replied, and placed his chin to rest on his hand.

"Beats me"

"Aww, you can tell me sir! I keep good secrets"

"I honestly don't know" George gasped.

"But I thought you were the official owner of Team Urameshi?"

This made Koenma start crying anime tears.

"No ones even bothered to tell me yet!"

"That's sad, almost like they don't care about you...So you don't know who the girl is either?"

"Hey you- What? Of course i know who Ceraza is!" Koenmas sudden outburst made George sweat drop.

"Well who is she?"

"That Ogre, Is Ceraza Asakura"

"From the Asakura clan?"

"Well that would explain her last name you idiot"

"But Koenma sir, i thought the clan leader banned anyone entering the tournament?"

"Yes, but Ceraza left her clan many many years ago, much to her farther despise"

"Even she seems to know the masked fighter, wow sir its like you don't even matter" George said, placing his hand to his chin in a thinking position.

"Why does everyone keep treating me like a baby!" Koenmas outburst made George jump, he watched as the young prince started his 'Paddy' on his desk, knocking papers onto the floor.

"That's it, where Boton? why hasn't she given me a report yet? When that girl gets here she's getting spankings!"

/With Team Urameshi\\

Genki stood on the arena with exactly 10 other -and much larger demons- in front. But she was unfazed, she could sense there spiritual pressure and knew she had nothing to worry about.

"Let's take out this little guy first"

"Then we start on each other"

"Hehehe good idea"

Demons started to whisper all around, Ceraza wasn't concerned about her Master, she knew full well that none of them would even be able to put a hand on her.

But what did concern her where the glaring eyes of the other demons, Ceraza looked down to a sleeping Yusuke and back up to the others.

'These demons won't settle for a defeat. And with Yusuke sleeping like this, it's the perfect opportunity.'

'Then we make sure it doesn't come down to that and kill anyone in our way.'

Ceraza smirked at Hieis reply in her head. She wasn't even directing that thought to him, but either way he heard it. Slowly she placed a hand on the hilt of her katana, her eyes scanning each and every demon that was around them in attacking range.

"Hey! we got to do something to help him, there all going to gang up on him and hes trapped himself in a corner" Kuwabara stated nervously watching, even Kurama had the same expression and added.

"Patients."

"ATTACK!" All the demons charged towards Genki shouting hideous things.

"I get to keep its head!" One shouted

"Only if you get there first" Another replied.

Genki got into fighting stance with her left arm out straight and her right hand in a fist attached to her hip, she took a deep breath and pushed her right hand forward making numerous amounts of spirit balls fly out towards the on coming demons, screams of terror could be heard as one by one they where hit.

"Wooooooow!" Kuwabara said in complete shock, Kurama gasped slightly and Hiei stood there watching intently, his mouth slightly open.

'Shot gun huh? Nice way to start..' Ceraza thought, watching each of the demons go soaring overboard from the impact they receive. A bright light was formed from Genkis move, making the whole ship light up in the darkness, Ceraza looked to her team and laughed under her breath at their reaction.

The move finished and on one was left on the arena other then Genki, she returned to her normal stance and all that could be heard was silence, Ceraza jumped down of the railing and made her way over and stood next to Kurama and Kuwabara, Hiei shortly following her.

"Woow...He took all of them out with one blow" Kuwabara started, still having his eyes on Genki.

"Hm, I guess that's why Yusuke can sleep so peacefully on a boat full of demons." Kurama added, placing his hands into his pockets.

"Hmm im sorry to say that the 16Th team will have to be a Human one, Yusuke Urameshis team!" The pirate guy announced with regret as Genki mad her way back down to use.

"Good job little guy, now how about you let is see under those bandages?" Kuwabara asked, Genki didn't reply but simply raised her hand to point behind Kuwabara, when he turned around he saw all the other demons stood there, glaring angrily at his team. They where then surrounded.

"Hey what's this?" He asked, Ceraza glared at all of them, her hand twitched for the feel of her blade.

"You really think we care about fighting by the rules?" A demon asked.

"You should if you wish to live" Ceraza replied coldly.

"Well what do you know.." Kuwabara started.

"Hiei I think they stole your idea" Ceraza spoke, still looking at a rather large demon in front of her.

"We'll have to make them pay very dearly for that" He answered, rather pissed off. Kurama glanced at him for a moment.

"Of Course"

It was then Ceraza, Hiei, Kurama and Genki jumped away from the centre of the boat, leaving Kuwabara there. Multiple Demons jumped after them, but they killed them off rather quickly.

Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword.

"Now im pissed off, what kind of wimp do you take me for?"

Genki jumped and dodged multiply attacks with her hands behind her back, naturally making the demons even more pissed off. She would then counter with a kick or two sending them overboard.

Hiei stood still waiting, as 10 or more so demons charged at him, within seconds he had drew his sword and sliced through them all, killing them in a matter of minutes.

Ceraza smirked as many demons tried to tackle her; she simply jumped of out the way and landed on one of the demons headed smugly, after teasing them for a while her smirked dropped.

"Game times over."

She drew her Katana and wit her incredibly speed, ran straight the middle of the group. Once she reached the other side the demons stood there not moving, Hiei looked over to watch as Ceraza started walking away to another group, he looked back to see the previous lot all collapse to the floor, blood bursting from the bodies.

"Hn" He smirked, before returning his attention back to the demons in front.

Kurama did his usual thing and drew out his rose from his hair and waited for the demons to approach closer, once they did he released his rose whip and killed them all with a single blow.

Ceraza was just about finished with another lot of demons when she noticed one in front of Yusuke ready to strike.

"Yusuke!"

This caught Hieis and Kuramas attention, they looked over to Yusuke to see a tall demons with his hands raised for the kill, before either of them could react, Ceraza suddenly appeared behind him and with one clean slash of her blade, his head rolled of onto the floor, She turned and kicked the still standing body into the ocean.

Kurama sighed with relief and Hiei smirked, he would never admit it but he found this slightly attractive about Ceraza, she was strong no doubting that and she hadn't even released her spiritual energy.

That was something Hiei couldn't work out, when ever he searched for it he became confused. It wasn't one energy he would sense, but a load of different ones all different strengths. There was no way he would be able to tell which was Cerazas, if any of them where hers at all.

"What the- AHH!"

Ceraza suddenly did a few back flips to gain distances from Yusuke as he suddenly stood up, punching his fist repeatedly in front of him.

"What the? Well at least hes finally awake" Kuwabara said as he watched his best friend. All the demons had been killed on the boat now so they could relax a little.

"COME ON! You can't scare me Grandma' I'll knock you back to your grave!"

Ceraza sweat dropped, and looked at Genki who was doing to same.

'He must be remembering the training' she thought, watching him in slight amusement, letting out a small giggle.

"No fool, hes sleeping, he just attacked Ceraza" Hiei answered, he glanced at Ceraza for a moment to see her laugh a little. He looked away noticing she's fine and Back at Yusuke.

"You mean right now?" Kuwabara asked

"Quit you stupid old lady!" He shouted, he suddenly stopped and fell back down again sleeping, the team all sweat dropped.

"Even in his slumber, Yusuke is reliving his training...His preparation should make us all jealous" Kurama said watching the young spirit detective snore away silently.

Ceraza made her way back over to the team.

Kuwabara mumbled something to him self while thinking.

"Hn. He's trying to talk in his sleep while hes awake" Hiei said walking away with Kurama and Ceraza to the front of the ship, the island now in sight.

"Hey what happened to the fight we was just in?"

"Everyone's dead, just like Hiei said they would be" Ceraza replied, replacing her Katana back into its sheath.

/At Hotel Kubikukuri\\

"Are we really staying here?" Kuwabara asked, he held onto Yusuke who was still sleep, his arm around Kuwabaras shoulder while being held up.

The team entered the hotel rather surprised, people stood around wearing fancy outfits, some with a

Cigarette in hand, others with alcoholic drinks, they talked to each other in their high accents.

"Well this is defiantly better then the pirate ship" Kuwabara stated as a waiter made his way towards them.

Ceraza didn't listen to what the guy had to say but followed him when the others did, her eyes scanned the people around her as they watched her team walk through.

"I don't like the people here, i never trust people dressed this fancy"

"That's because everyone in this room came, expecting to see us get killed during the tournament" Ceraza answered the confused Human.

"What do you mean?"

"We are the number one hated team in this tournament, and I bet each person in here and put a lot of money on the outcome that we die...That's a lot of money wasted if you ask me" She added with a shrug, Kuwabara was speechless as he suddenly became very cautious.

'Pathetic humans'

/In the Hotel Room\\

"Well I got to hand it to them; they sure know how to make things look pretty" Kuwabara spoke, looking around the room. Everyone else was silent when the door opened and the waiter walked in.

"Your evening coffee ladies and gentlemen" He placed six cups of coffee onto the table before leaving.

"Careful those fancy guys might be trying to poison us" Kuwabara said looking down at his cup.

"Does that really make sense Kuwabara?" Kurama started

"Why would they bring us all the way out here just to poison us?" Ceraza added taking a seat next to Hiei on the end of the couch. But she didn't grab a cup, she never really like Coffee.

"The organisers want to see us fight, they'll save their murder attempts until tomorrow" Hiei finished with a bored expression.

Kuwabara started to speak again but Ceraza didn't listen, suddenly something didn't feel right.

"Why is there only two coffee cups on the table?" Kurama asked

"Duh because i didn't drink mine, and Ceraza doesn't seem to want here, i thought we had this conversation?" Kuwabara answered with a 'Duh' tone.

"Yes so there should be three coffee cups one for Cera-"

"Wait- THERE!" Ceraza suddenly stood and turned around, feeling another presence in the room, there she saw a small boy crouched down on the side table with Yusukes Coffee in his hand. This got everyone's attention and they all stood too see the boy also. The boy began to laugh as he happily drank the hot liquid.

"How did you get in here?" Kurama asked, rather angry

"He must have been hiding in the room before we got in here!" Kuwabara guessed, slightly freaked.

"Fibber Fibber, I came through the door after you guys got here, isn't that what good boys are suppose to do? Oops I guess I did forget to knock though" The boy asked

"He came in with the waiter; I thought I sensed something odd..." Ceraza said, looking at the boy with a curios look. The boy looked at Ceraza and smiled.

"Aww man and I thought I did a good job at hiding" He moaned, placing down the cup that he has finished.

"You guys are the guests aren't you? your so lucky..Oh my name is Rinku by the way."

Suddenly Ceraza felt something else in the air and became alert.

"I'm on the Rokuyukai Team that your fighting tomorrow" Rinku added, balancing on the cup handle with his legs to the side, as if he was doing the splits in mid hair.

"Is that so?" Kuwabara asked.

"Some people where talking about how special you are so I got excited, but you don't look so special to me, maybe I'll even beat you with-"

"We're not alone" Ceraza said out loud to no one in particular, everyone looked at her curious and confused until they too felt the presence

"Rinku don't you think your talking to much?" A voice spoke from the door; the team looked over the see a man -well demon, with the features of a man- leaning on the wall next to the door, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ha-ha hey there Zeeru, I was just say Hidy doo to our enemies" Rinku jumped over to him happily.

"Something's wrong, I didn't sense any of them" Kuwabara panicked slightly.

'Yes, and I barley felt their presence...something is off'

They made their leave but Zeeru stopped after opening the door and looked back.

"Enjoy your last night of living; let's just say tomorrow you will strongly resemble your Coffee cup"

"What?" Kuwabara looked down at his cup to watch it fall apart, coffee spilt everywhere, and it looked as if it has been sliced with a knife straight down the middle.

"It will be a shame to loose someone with your abilities Ceraza, but even you won't stand a chance."

"That's the second time today a stranger claims to know about me, if you truly knew my abilities you wouldn't insult me by underestimating me ...But it doesn't matter, your fate will be the same as his"

Zeeru said nothing else; he left the room with Rinku happily following him, when the door closed everyone looked back at the Coffee cup.

'It seems as though our enemies know more about your abilities then we do' Hiei said into Cerazas mind, he glanced at her to see her with a thoughtful look, but she looked at him with a small smirk.

'You'll find out soon enough'


	4. Chapter Four: Night Before The Fight!

Chapter Three: The Night Before The Fight.

"Guys Im really worried about Urameshi, What if he doesn't wake up in time for the match tomorrow?" Kuwabara asked from his spot on the couch. Yusuke was asleep on the couch behind him, snoring away silently.

"Then I do what I came here to do." Ceraza answered boredly. She sat on the floor below the window, her back against the wall and her legs pulled close to her chest with her arms, her sword was leaning against the wall beside her.

"Ceraza is our substitute fighter after all" Kurama added. He was sat on the couch opposite Kuwabara, reading his book. Even when he spoke, he never took his eyes off the pages.

Hiei remaind silent from his seat on the window ceel, as usual he sat there looking out at anything that caught his attention. Even in a hotel room, Hiei and

Ceraza were close by each other not even realizing the sudden pull to one another where ever they went.

Genkai of course was sat in silence with her eyes closed, legs crossed Indian style on the couch.

"I knew that! it's just that he's the team leader! He should be awake for all of this" Kuwabara stated, looking back over at Yusuke. Ceraza sighed before responding.

"Awake or not, it doesn't matter. Relax Kuwabara, there is still Five of us and Five of them"

"Yeah well, I still think-"

A knock at the door caused Kuwabara to stop talking, Kurama placed his book down before standing up and calling out.

"Come In"

A young female waiter opened the door and bowed politely

"I'm sorry to disturb you all, but a 'Welcoming Party' is being held in the hotel gardens and you have all been invited." She spoke still bowing, the team -With the exception of Yusuke- looked at each other for a moment before back at the woman -Who was obviously a demon with her small horns and green scale skin- with a nod.

"Thank you, I'm sure we will be down shortly" Kurama said with a smile. The women nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. Ceraza stood from her spot and stretched a little.

"Wow a party just for us! i bet there is lots of fancy food and dancers too!" Kuwabara spoke, getting rather excited about this

'Party'

"Well then, shall we check it out?" Ceraza asked no one in particular, while re attaching her short Katana to her lower back.

Kurama nodded and looked to Ceraza.

"I think it would be wise, we don't want to

seem rude and it may be a chance to find out information about some of the other teams as well." He looked over at Yusuke and crossed his arms.

"Although we can't leave Yusuke here by himself"

"Yeah someone needs to stay here and make sure nothing happens" Kuwabara added with a nod, also looking at Yusuke. It was then Genkai stood from her spot on the couch and nodded. Everyone looked at her with a questioning look.

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked, Genki just nodded her head.

"Alright! Lets get to that party! come on you guys!" Kuwabara shouted, walking out the door and down the corridor.

'Baka doesn't even know how to get there.'

'Maybe if we're lucky we'll loose him'

'That is truly wishful thinking Hiei'

'Hn. Can't blame me for trying'

Ceraza laughed to herself a little at Hieis reply and smiled before following Kurama and out the door, Hiei behind her.

/Outside at the party\\

"WOW! Look at all this stuff you guys!

Yusuke doesn't know what he's missing!" came the excited and awe struck voice of Kuwabara.

It was true, Yusuke didn't know what he was missing, because it seemed that these peoples impression of a party was Team Urameshis impression of a town festival.

The large garden was most likely the size of a small town back on Human world, colorful lanterns hung by strings lit up the night sky, festival music was being played by a live band in the distance and there was many different stalls connected to each other selling various things from Dango and festive Rice balls to weapons and posters of some of the most powerful people in Demon world.

"It seems these people really know how to make an impression" Kurama stated scanning his eyes over the many different things, the garden was already rather busy, but not to crowed as that you couldn't walk through them.

'Something is wrong, a few hours ago these people were convinced we were going to die soon..if that was the case why would they go through so much effect to invite us to something like this?'

"Hey look an arcade!"

Kuwabara soon took off in the direction of the arcade, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Kuwabara- wait!" Ceraza called after him but he was to far ahead and too wrapped up in excitement that he didn't hear her.

"Let the idiot go, at least now we can find some real information about the tournament without having to worry about him" Hiei spoke to Ceraza, he could tell she was concerned for the Human.

"Yes, but we can't leave him alone. I'll stay with Kuwabara, why don't you two go check out the other end and see what you can find out, we'll meet back here if we do." Kurama replied, looking down at the two Demons.

Ceraza and Hiei nodded and watched as Kurama made his way over to Kuwabara who was trying his best to play 'Whack a' Yusuke'

In which mini Yusukes head would pop up out of random holes and the player would have to hit them back down with a rubber hammer.

I guess they truly did hate Yusuke.

Ceraza and Hiei looked at each other before nodding and making there way side by side towards to opposite end of the garden. They walked in silence for a while, but not an awkward silence, more of a peaceful one.

Both of them watching the people around them, looking at various things and keeping there ears open.

"Well well well, if it isn't Ceraza Asakura. You got some nerve showing your face in this

tournament."

Hiei and Ceraza turn around to come face to face with an unknown Demon, Well to Hiei anyway.

"Kaidou." (Kie-Doh) Ceraza acknowledged, with a glare. Hiei could feel the tension begin to form in the air. Who was this guy? and how did he know Ceraza? Why did Hiei suddenly feel

angry?

"You shouldn't be here Ceraza, I'm sure your farther wont be happy about this"

"What I do now doesn't concern him. I left the family a long time ago."

"You know as well as I do the punishment for disobeying the Head of the family, even if he is your farther."

"Strange, you speak of disloyalty yet here you are"

"I'm not the one entering the tournament. You should of stayed in hiding Ceraza, At

least then Kisame thought you was dead. He knows your alive Ceraza, and he wont stop until your dead and your Eiodins are his"

Ceraza simply smirked, Hiei was now confused greatly but didn't show it. Who the hell was this guy? What are Eiodins? (A-Oh-Deens)

"You must be Hiei, I've heard a lot about you. You've made quiet an impression on the Demons here" Kaidou said to Hiei, but Hieis face remained emotionless.

"And who are you?" Hiei said in a some what demanding tone.

"Forgive me, I am Kaidou Asakura from the Asakura clan. Cousin to our beautiful Ceraza here"

"Funny. She's never mentioned you." Hiei replied.

"I'm not surprised, I assume she never mentioned our engagement either?" Kaidou asked rather smugly. He was curious to see a reaction out of Hiei but was disappointed to find none.

What? Engaged?

Hieis eyes looked over to Ceraza who was now Pissed off.

"Get over yourself Kaidou, you and I both know it was never going to happen. Even when i was part of the family" Cerazas tone had changed now. It was wasn't cocky and smooth flowing like before. Now it was hard and sudden, Kiadou had obviously said the wrong thing.

"Hahahaha! Yes well i best be off, I'm sure Hiei has plenty of questions for you. I'll give your farther your regards shall I?"

"You tell that basterd, if he wants my Eiodins he can come get them himself."

Kaidou said no more, but simply left. Leaving a curious and -for some reason- now pissed of Hiei with Ceraza, who was calming down with every step that Kaidou took.

"You're Engaged?" This confused Hiei, why the hell was he asking that? shouldn't he ask the more important questions? like what are Eiodins? or why did her farther want to kill

her?

"I was. It was an arranged Marriage...but that all ended when I left" Now they had both turned around and began walking again. If anything good came out of Kaidous little interruption, it was that now Hiei and Ceraza were talking.

Hiei suddenly felt calmer, his hand no longer ached for his sword. What's going on?

"He mentioned Eiodins...What are they?" Ceraza sighed, she knew this question was coming and it was going to be hard to answer in a simple term.

"Eiodins is the more common name for them, but in the Asakura clan we call them 'Spirit Allies'. The Asakura clan has a unique ability and power of which each member is able to create and summon a strong spirit to help them fight in combat. The higher your spirit energy, the more powerful they become. When ever a member of the family dies their Eiodins descend with them, but if the person is murdered the Eiodins become confused and can be obtained from another Member of the clan. Loosing all memory of their previous partner."

Hiei listened intently, never interrupting. He has heard of the Asakura clan before. Heck everyone had heard of them, but it was rare that an outsider was to know so much information about their abilities.

"At first, the clan respected the Eiodins and treated them as family, only summoning them when necessary. After all Eiodins can feel pain also...But as time moved on the people of the clan started to forget there loyalties to the Eiodins and treated them as slaves, ordering them to fight with no thought about the way they were feeling. They didn't care, an Eiodin can only be completely destroyed by another Eiodin, so unless the clan was fighting each other, the Eiodins would just recover when the spirit energy did."

It made sense now. That's why when Hiei searched for Cerazas spiritual energy he would find different types inside of her. It was her Eiodins.

"Kaidou said that your farther was after your Eiodins, Why?"

Ceraza stayed silent for a moment, listening to the laughter of children that ran past them, holding balloons and brightly lit lanterns.

"Throughout the history of the Asakura clan, The woman only had the power to summon one spirit ally, one with the ability to heal, while the men where able to create and summon two, both powerful and made for killing."

"...I have three Eiodins, each with their own unique ability. If i want to use any of their powers I can at will. But i can only summon two of them..the third I have yet to control. My farther wants them so he can be the First Asakura to have five Eiodins, if he did this he would most certainly become one of the most powerful demons in demon world."

Hiei didn't reply, he took in all the information Ceraza had given him and stored it away.

They suddenly stopped walking when people started looking up at the sky, as if waiting for something, the two of them looked up also wondering what was happening when bright and beautiful colors lit up the sky.

"Fireworks. Typical humans." Hiei said, watching the humans around him become intrigued by the display. Women gasped in awe and men watched silently, Hiei turned his head to look at Ceraza but noticed something beautiful.

She was smiling

Hiei couldn't take his eyes away, Ceraza was acting like the woman around him, he didn't understand how she was fascinated by this.

She had just told him herself that her own farther was out to kill her, yet she was smiling at such a simple thing.

Ceraza Asakura was different from the rest.

And she made him feel different.


	5. Chapter Five: First Fight And Jealousy?

Chapter 5: Pain and Anger.

Ceraza watched in sympathy as Kuwabara was continuely throws around the arena by Rinkus Yoyos. Back and forth, again and again...

"What a glourious fight! the opponate is helpless, it's hard to counter an attack when you can't even move, I love it!" Koto shouted, fully absorbed into the fight.

"See, I told you Kuwabara's training wouldn't be enough. We best think ahead and plan for the next fight" Hiei said to both Kurama and Ceraza.

"No. There are still some techniques he hasn't tried." Kuaram replied.

"He won't make it out of this fight alive it he doesn't do something soon" Ceraza added.

Then it started, Kuwabara was rasied to the top of the stadium by Rinku's 'toys', if he fell from there Ceraza knew it would be the end of the match. And possible Kuwabara's life.

"What's the matter with you Yusuke? you're friend needs you now! think about that!"

'What the hell if that Human thinking?' Ceraza thought as she turned to see two humans and Boton standing there.

'That's a friend of Yusukes. And a sister of the idiot up there.' Hiei replied in your head.

'She's going to get herself killed.' Ceraza replied, looking at the demons that sat around her getting pissed off.

'Let them, their nothing to do with us.'

'Hiei..' Ceraza warned with a slight glare in his direction.

"Hang tight Kuwabara, I don't suppose you can fly can you?" Boton called up to him, along with the other two Human girls that looked up.

"Hey Boton, Oh Sis! i don't know you was going to be here! Id give you a better greeting but I'm kind of busy right now!"

"You idiot! concentrate!" Ceraza called up to him.

"Rinku seems to be hesitating, why don't we ask the fans what they want?"

The crowd roared with excitement at Koto's question, shouting numerous things such as 'Kill him' or 'Break his bones'. Rinku smiled and mentioned he couldn't let his fans down. He released his Yoyos from around Kuwabara's wrists and ankles. Everyone gasped and became speachless, watching intently.

"This is it people, get ready for a boom!"

But when all hope was lost, Kuwabara managed to summon his spirit sword to break the fall and fling himself towards Rinku.

"Kuwabara makes a sensational recovery, It's time for the knitty gritty!"

Rinku sent his Yoyos straight for Kuwabara who was flying towards him, and sent his spirit sword at Rinku. Cerazas eyes widen as she notices Kuwabara's sword being abe to bend like Rinkus Yoyos.

"Get the hell out of the way Rinku!" Yelled Zeeru.

"You got one shot, make it count Kuwabara!" Ceraza yelled after Zeeru. The attacks sent both the fighters out of the ring. Ceraza smirked.

'He actually did it.'

"Was that the focus of his training?" Hiei asked Kurama

"Well more or less"

"Id be surpirsed if either of them got back on their feet in time"

"It's true, both the Yoyos and the sword made solide hits" Kurama finished.

"That may be, but Kuwabara had substained additional hits, more then Rinku...I guess we'll know soon enough" Ceraza added.

"Get up! You're late Kuwabara!.." Ceraza, Hiei and Kurama sweat drop at Yusuke.

Koto stopped counting when she got to five, noticeing Rinku crawling his way into the arena once again.

"Get up Kuwabara im serious, I know you're used to loosing but not now!" Came Yusuke one again. This make Kuwabara shoot up.

"What did you say?"

"Six, you have Four counts to get back into the ring!" Koto replied to him.

"Not you! Urameshi!" With that he rang over to Yusuke and picked him up by the scruff.

"You wanna say that to my face? Come on, Oh your pretending to be asleep now? You scardy Cat!"

"Seven!"

"Hey hold your horses im coming!" But Rinku had other plans and used his Yoyos to wrap themselves around Kuwabaras body to stop him from re entering the ring, Ceraza was about to go over and cut him free but Hiei grabbed her arm to stop her, she looked back at him with questioning eyes, but he simply shook his head.

"Ten! And Rinku is the winner, His team gets a point!"

Kuwabara got pissed, once he was free he got onto the arena and yelled at Rinku who begged him to go away.

"That was very inocent" Kurama said.

"It's rare to see two fighters still standing" Ceraza added.

"Hn. I asure you it won't happen to me" Hiei finished with a smirk. He let go of Ceraza's arm and glanced at her for a moment.

"This isn't over kid! meet me behind the hotel when the tournaments done!"

Ceraza couldn't help but laugh a little. It was something Yusuke would say a lot back in the Human world when they used to hang around together. Ceraza didn't get long to think about things because anoher demon entered the Arena straight away as Rinku left.

He was an ugly looking thing with blue skin and pointy ears. A smug look on his face.

"Oo the next competitor is already stepped up!"

"Please, I'll handle this one." Kurama said polietly and made his way onto the platform. Ceraza looked at Hiei who looked back at her.

"Don't worry, Kurama will win without a doubt."

Ceraza nodded at him then back towards the two demons.

"Kurama, considering the stakes we can't afford to take any chances. Don't leave the ring with him still alive" Hiei called. Kurama looked back at him and smiled.

"Naturally."

"Be careful Kurama.." Yusuke mutterd sleepily. Kuwabara started to grab his arm in pain.

"We will deal with the rest of the team, you relax" Hiei said looking at him. Ceraza noticed the pain and flashed to his side. She kneeled down and put her hand onto his arm.

"Hey I'm not out of this- Ceraza what are you doing?" Ceraza's hand began to glow a light bue colour.

"I'm healing you, you idiot. Although I can't completly fix you up just yet, I need to save my energy incase I have to I can make it less painful for now."

"Really? Woah! Thanks Ceraza!" Hiei watched in slighty curious. He didn't know she was capable of healing. He couldn't help but glare a little at Kuwabara.

"Alright I'm here! now lets whip this team into shape!" Came the voice of Boton as she ran over to the team.

"Boton you shouldn't be here" Ceraza said to the energetic blue head, still healing Kuwabaras arm.

"Leave before you hurt yourself" Hiei added annoyed, turning away from her and placing his attention back onto the match.

"Well that's a jolly thing to say to someone who's going to help you win don't you think?" She asked, rather angry.

"Gah! you mean your like the replacement fighter?"

"No, She is too weak to fight in something like this. Besides Ceraza is our subsituite" Hiei answered the orange head.

"As much as that offended me, Hiei's right. Im a licenced trainer!" pulling off her Kimono to reveale her training outfit. This caused Hiei to look back at her along with Kuwabara and Ceraza.

"I'll be looking after you all and making sure you stay in tiptop shape for fighting!"

"Oh great! then maybe you can help Ceraza nurse this wound here-" Kuwabara started but Boton wasn't listening. She ran over to Yusuke and began slapping him.

"World to Yusuke, wake up, come on!"

"None of that will work, the boy is eternal" Hiei said over to them, though his eyes where on Ceraza and Kuwabara. Boton sighed and pulled Yusuke out of the way and against the stands.

'Yes closer to other demons who want to kill him' Ceraza thought with a sweat drop. She finished healing Kuwabaras arm and stood up, Kuwabara followed suit. Hiei walked and stood inbetween the two which Ceraza couldn't help but notice.

"You know that rose whip he got must be ten feet long, where does he stash it? all the ways I can think of sound kind of painful.." Kuwabara asked Hiei, being the one who knows Kurama the most.

"Kurama simply carries a normal rose, by manipulating it with his spirit energy it transforms into a whip. Even weeds can turn into a deadly weapon for Kurama" Answered Hiei with slight admiration.

"I wouldn't like to be his opponate right now.." Ceraza said softly. Words were spoken between Kurama and the other demon -whos name Koto annouced to be Kodo- then Kodo ran at Kurama, his hand forming into a blade. By swinging it he was able to create waves of energy sending the for Kurama who easily avoided them.

"He's clearly no match for Kurama what a joke of a round" Ceraza said boredly.

"Its a pitty your opponate couldn't have been him, and let Kurama deal with a little child with his Yoyos" Hiei said to Kuwabara.

"Watch it shrimpy! I just got cheated is all!"

"Kurama!" Ceraza called, putting Hieis and Kuwabaras attention back to the fight. As Kurama was about to use the finishing blow something happened, causing him to stop and dodge and attack from Kodo. He managed to gain a small cut to the cheek.

The teams eyes widen, even hiei stood their confused and shocked.

"Hey you said no match!" Came Kuwabara voice directed at Hiei.

"That Basterd .." Ceraza mutterd under her breath. Kurama began to tremble in anger as Kodo spoke to him. He lowerd his gaurd and just stood there waiting.

'No!'

Kodo charged at Kurama once again, this time Kurama didn't move. Kodo landed punch after punch on him, but Kurama could do nothing. After the 5th hit Kurama started to fall and took this chance to flick a small pebble at Kodo who was rather confused.

Kurama got back up to his feet and the two stood facing each other. The battle continued like this and Ceraza found it hard to stay put.

"How curious Kurama has become totally obidient to his opponate!"

"What's wrong Kurama? let him have it!" Kuwabara shouted, obviously confused.

"Be quiet." Both Cearza and Hiei replied.

Kurama took hit after hit, never dareing to attack for the sake of his mothers saftey.

"Its brutal, its violent, its wonderful!" Koto shouted.

Ceraza began to tremble with anger, her hand shaking and acheing for her sword. But if she called out then other demons would know her weakness, and if she helped Kurama during the fight, her team would be disqualified for breaking the one on one rule.

'Damn It! ..Wait..What is he doing?..'

Kodo had walked up to Kurama and placed his blade in his cheek, Kodo suddenly became angry and sliced Kurama's face, blood was sent flying.

"Kurama!" She couldn't help it, he was her oldest friend and he was being hurt so easily. She ran to the edge of the arena and placed her hands on it watching Kurama. He was still for a moment. Ceraza and her team held their breaths, but Kurama recoverd and looked back at Kodo. Wipping the dust of his shoulder. Ceraza sighed with relief.

Kodo suddenly became paralised, Kurama walked towards him and took the remote, words where spoken.

"It's hard to tell what's happening now but it's clear Kurama has control!"

Kurama started to make his way back over to the team as Kodo fell to the ground flowers bloomed out of him. The death seed Kurama had planted had taken place.

"What a fool, so intent on proving himself he couldn't notice your moves. Don't worry about his demon, He vanished the moment Kodo died." Hiei spoke. as Kurama jumped of the plantform and stood in front of them.

"Ah so you knew" Kurama replied. Ceraza walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek. Kurama was taken back and looked down at the red head.

"Scare me like that again, and i'll kill you myself understood?"

Kurama smiled and nodded as Ceraza began to heal him. The cut on his cheek stopped bleeding and Kurama placed his hand on hers.

"You need to save your energy." He spoke softly. Ceraza didn't talk but just nodded her head as Kurama moved her hand away gently. A knot formed in Hiei's stomach as he watched.

'Why would she waiste her energy like that?'

"What a relief" Yusuke mumbled making Ceraza and Kurama laugh. Hiei simply smirked.

"Ok enough with the secret planting stuff, what just happend?" Kuwabara asked leaning forward to the three.

"Yes do tell" Added boton who was equally interested.

"It's pasted." Hiei stated

"Agreed" Came Kuramas replie.

"Keep up you two" Ceraza teased with a smile.

"That's very friendly of them!" Boton exlaims rather upset she didn't get to find out.

"Those demons think their so damn cool" Kuwabara spoke, clenching his fists.

Ceraza looked over at the opposite team and noticed Zeerus anger, his energy starting to appear around him. It was quiet clear that he was the one who wanted to fight next. Obviously killing his team mate didn't sit well with him.

'He's mine' Hiei spoke in her mind once again.

'Give him on for me would you? That little stunt he preformed earlier has rather ticked me off'

'Hn, I assure you only one will be leaving this fight alive and it wont be him.'

'Then let the games begin.'


	6. Chapter Six: Pain and Anger

Chapter 6: It doesn't mean anything...Right?

"Would the next fighters please come forward!"

Neither of the teams moved. Each was waiting for the other team to make the first move, but it made Ceraza annoyed, all this fighting made her want to get up their and fight for herself.

"Next fighters?..Hello?" Koto asked again, looking back and forth at the two teams. Then it happened,

Zeeru made his way to the arena and stood on it, making his way to the centre.

'He's fighting now? Interesting..'

"What? their team leader is fighting now?" Kurama asked rather surprised.

"But he should go last, maybe there is a mistake?" Kuwabara asked

"There's no mistake Kuwabara, Zeeru is out for blood as revenge for his former team member"

"Ceraza is right. Zeeru is defiantly the strongest of the four remaining" Hiei added, the team turn to look at him.

If Ceraza didn't know better she would have said that he looked, well rather excited.

"He's fighting angry so its obvious he's not taking this serious enough" Ceraza said with a curious look at Hiei.

"Urameshi team can we get on with it here?" Koto yelled impatiently.

"I'll go, this ones been irritating me since last night" Hiei said, taking of his scarf. He went to throw it but Ceraza grabbed it, Hiei looked at her confused but Ceraza simply smiled and nodded. Hiei nodded back and made his was to the arena.

'Be careful Hiei, don't underestimate him' Ceraza thought, watching both fighters face each other in the middle of the arena.

'Hn Don't worry, After that little stunt he pulled earlier, he wont be leaving alive.' This made Ceraza widen her eyes slightly.

Why was he so bothered about Zeeru attacking her earlier?

"FIGHT!"

As soon as the words left Kotos mouth, Zeeru began summoning his power.

Fire formed all around him and it made Koto back away in fear. But Hiei stood their not moved, the usual emotionless stare on his face.

Pretty soon the fire increased and was sent towards Ceraza and the rest, Kuwabara just about dodged it and Kurama moved aside. Genki jumped up onto the edge of the stands and Ceraza jumped in front of Yusuke to protect him.

She formed a energy barrier around her by placing out her left hand, deflecting the flames from her and Yusuke, making them head towards to demons in the crowd.

Their cries could be heard through out the stadium but she didn't care, she was more concerned for Hiei and kept her eyes on the match. Then it began, Zeeru sent a blast of fire towards Hiei, but he easily dodged it by jumping into the air.

"unfortunate Hiei was not scorched by the fire, but there is more coming his way" Koto announced.

Hiei continued to dodge the flames easily and landed back down onto the arena with a bored expression.

"Zeerus flames are fantastic, and Hiei must run for his life! along with a good deal of the fan base"

Once again Zeeru charged his power, fire erupting through the roof, Ceraza stayed put in front of Yusuke in case he decided to pull anymore stupid moves like before. Its not like Boton could protect him from this anyway.

"This guy's kind of crazy.." Came the voice of Kuwabara.

"Oh what's this?..Oh Woah! his skin is changing colour! He seems to be engulfed with heat, he's glowing like a poker" Koto shouted.

Then Zeeru charged at Hiei and trusteed his hand through Hiei's stomach, Ceraza gasped, along with he rest of her team -Except the sleeping Yusuke and Silent Genkai-

The thrust sent Hiei into the air and on fire, Ceraza took a step forward with her eyes wide.

'No...No!'

"Nice one!" Koto spoke.

Kurama and Kuwabara also took a step forward. But Zeeru wasn't finished, and sent another wave of energy to Hiei.

"Woah! Zeeru you never told us you could be so savage..I love it!"

"Hiei!" Ceraza called, panic throughout her entire body.

How could he be killed by such a weak attack? He can't be gone yet, not now.

'Impossible! He can't be!..He just can't..'

'Master, you need to calm down. You're spirit energy it's-' Began KouHei inside her mind but she wasn't listening, she kept her eyes on Hiei who was still in mid air aflame.

"No I can't believe it!" Kuwabara stated, unable to look away.

"You see it yourself people, Hiei is done!" Zeeru began to walk away from the arena and this seriously pissed Ceraza off.

She could now feel her spirit energy rising as she tried to keep it under control. But her emotions were everywhere. Why did she feel to upset about this? Why did she now want to kill Zeeru herself?

'Calm down Onna, I'm fine. If you think a move like that would finish me then I'm offended'

'Hiei?'

'Hn who else baka?' Ceraza didn't reply, she took a sigh of relief and started to control her spirit energy again, a smile soon started to form on her face when she saw Hiei in the arena again, his clothes burned but other then that he was fine.

"He's alive!...Hiei's survived. He's on his feet..He's smouldering" Koto stated shocked.

Energy stated to form around Hiei as he gathered his power.

"Dragon of the darkness flame!" He called.

'What? he can preform the darkness technique?'

The sky grew dark and black energy beams started to form from the clouds.

/With Hiei and Zeeru\\

Hiei watched as Zeeru began to shake in fear. He smirked.

"You should never have insulted the Jagan eye because in a way it has a mind of its own, and that little stunt you pulled with my team mate earlier? Bad move. Now you're going to pay"

Zeerus eyes couldn't get no wider, he wanted to run away but his body was frozen with fear, there was no were to run now.

/With Ceraza and the others\\

"I realize I'm suppose to stay, but insight of this little situation..Retreat!" Koto soon ran off of the arena and hide.

'This is it' Ceraza thought, totally absorbed into the fight.

"Dragon of the darkness flame!" Shouted Hiei.

Ceraza wasn't really sure what happened next, but she found her self clutching her chest in pain. Her Eiodins where going crazy inside of her.

'KouHei what's going on?'

'It's Ootori! He wants to fight the Dragon of the darkness flame! We are trying to contain him Master but the strain on your body will be bad' Ceraza fell to her knees trying to control her breathing so she didn't scream.

The pain was unlike anything she's felt before, it was as if every cell in her body was on fire.

'Damn It Ootori! I command you to calm the fuck down!'

But that didn't work, Kurama soon noticed Ceraza in pain and ran over to her.

"Ceraza? what's happening?" But she couldn't reply, the dragon had gone now and everything was silent expect for Cerazas heavy breathing.

The pain was slowly subsiding.

But VERY slowly.

"Let's give it up for Hiei!" Came the voice of Koto. Well at least he won the match, that was one lest thing for Ceraza to concentrate on.

"Ceraza, hang in there" Kurama said, placing a hand on her back for support. But Ceraza froze when he did and quickly moved away from his hand and pushed it away.

"Yeah we're punching out way to the top! Hiei can beat anyone with that move!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Wait..What if he decided to shoot us with the dragon?"

"Don't worry fool, We've entered into an alliance and I'm not the type to break it, although after-" Hiei started but cut himself of after seeing Kurama knelt down by Ceraza who was grabbing her chest in pain.

He used his incredible speed to appear beside Ceraza.

"What's happened?" He said rather demanding

"I don't know, she's been like this since you summoned the darkness technique"

'Ootori, STOP THIS!'

Hiei looked down at Ceraza rather shocked at the sudden outburst in her mind. He noticed how her breathing began to regulate and the grip on her chest loosened.

"Ceraza?" Kurama asked carefully helping her up.

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure? you were just-"

"Honestly Kurama. I'm fine. Sorry to worry you."

Kurama nodded but made a mental note to keep an eye on her. Ceraza no longer felt the pain, but it did drain a lot of energy from her body.

'This isn't good. If i have to fight, I wont be at my full strength..Although it seems I wont be needing my full strength in this round..They are fairly weak' She thought eyeing the remaining demons who look petrified.

'What happened Onna? You were fine before the fight.'

'It doesn't matter, I'm alright now'

'Who is Ootori?' Ceraza sighed out loud, Damn Hiei and his Mind reading powers..

'He's an Eiodin of mine..When you summoned the Dragon of the darkness flame he became somewhat excited. He wanted to fight the dragon and so keeping him in took strain on my body.'

'Hn You should have released him. He is no match'

'To release him would have killed me'

Hiei didn't reply, he simply watched as the two remaining demons -Not including Rinku- ran away from the arena with fear.

Suddenly another person emerged from the direction the other two had previously ran in. He carried the other two in his hand light they where nothing.

Ceraza noticed that they were in fact dead.

"What the..Is that guy drunk?" Ceraza asked, as the guy with a blue Mohawk appeared trying to get up onto the ring.

"Oh dear, a drunk mad man has escaped to the ring" Boton said with a sweat drop, watching him trying to make his way to Koto but giving up.

But he called Koto over, after a few moments Koto announced.

"Of course I'm sure I am a walking rule book my whole life is this tournament!" This made the guy extremely happy, he began to get excited and stumbled his was over towards the team.

"His spirit power is a lot less then Zeerus but I got a creepy feeling, Watch out you guys" Kuwabara said, concentrating on the drunken man.

'The fool may be right, Something is foul even when he killed his team mates I couldn't feel his strength'

Hiei spoke in Cerazas mind. She nodded a little.

'Yes, It seems he has good ability in hiding it.' She responded.

"Lets go you sods I want to get a good brawl in before my fun wears off! In that case they better all fight me at once Hahaha!" The guy shouted over to them, Ceraza rolled her eyes.

"Hey you! The pretty red head one! What'Ya say sheela'? you seem pretty feisty, although id hate to hurt that beautiful face of yours...Heh I think I may have just fallen in love" Ceraza raised her eye brow at the guy, is he serious? He's hitting on her at a time like this? but she smirked all the same.

"Sorry big guy, as much as id love to this match has already been taken." Her team look at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked, Ceraza simply smiled and pointed behind him where Yusuke was seen jumping up onto the ring.

"Well that's unexpected" He added, not really sure how to react.

"Waking up to the smell of alcohol, can't help but feel a touch of home. Thanks for the wake up call Ceraza. I'll take it from here" Yusuke said, looking over his shoulder giving her a thumbs up.

"Anytime" Was her only reply.

"Hey all you demons! I've been trying to sleep through all your trash talk and now I'm ready to kick some asses!" Yusuke announced.

Ceraza laughed a bit and grinned.

'Now that's how you make an entrance' He made his way to the center like each fighter did before him.

'Master..Ootori is under control now and has gone back into slumber'

'Thank you KouHei, you did well'

'Forgive me for asking...but when that young fire demon seemed to be gone. Your spiritual energy seemed to rise and your emotions where unreadable..'

'That doesn't mean anything KoHei'

'Very Well master.'

'It doesn't mean anything..Right?' She asked herself.


	7. Chapter 7: Go Yusuke Go!

Chapter Seven: Go Yusuke Go!

Lightning struck

The crowd roared

Fighters stared.

"This is so exciting! I've never heard such uproar for an early fight! I can't hear myself, i could say horrible things and no one would notice" But Koto announcement didn't change the deadly looks being exchanged by both Yusuke and Chu.

"It seems slowly the crowd is calming down and it seems that Chu is too! His once glazed over eyes can almost be called sober!"

"Suddenly I feel this Chu won't be so easy" Came the voice of Boton, who stood closely to Kuwabara on his right.

"Yeah I hear ya'" Kuwabara responded with a nod, nervous for Yusuke.

Ceraza clenched her fists is frustration, suddenly feeling as though she was the one who should have claimed this fight instead of Yusuke. Words were spoken between the two fighters in the arena and Yusuke suddenly became angry, while Chu stood there with a smirk.

"Let the fight begin!"

As soon as the words were spoken by Koto, Chu summoned up his spiritual power.

"At last, he shows himself! ... I've never felt spiritual pressure of this kind" Spoke Kurama with a hard stare at Chu. Chu began to move at extreme paise, circling Yusuke daring him to make a move. He was fast, even Ceraza admitted it. But not as fast as her and Hiei.

"That guys fast..." Kuwabara said, trying to use his eyes to track Chus movements but for a human it was extremely difficult to even see the blurs that he left behind.

"Yes, notice his movements" Spoke Kurama, intently.

"And his speed only adds to the problem, good luck trying to hit him" Hiei mumbled to his team mates, Genkai continued to stay silent as usual.

"I should have taken this fight; my abilities would have the advantage!" Ceraza cursed, watching Chu move about with ease. Soon enough Chu managed to land a hit on Yusuke to which Yusuke blocked, but Chu expected it to happen and so turned it to his advantage and managed to land five punches to Yusukes stomach, sending him soaring into the air, he soon appeared behind him and made a finishing move, forcing Yusuke back down to the ground.

'Five? Not bad.' Ceraza thought to herself, Hieis eyes scanned over towards her. He was slightly surprised she too could keep up with the speed of his attacks but said nothing.

"Oh wow that was so fast I wasn't able to catch it all, let's have a look at our slow motion instant reply feature!" The crowd roared once again with excitement while watching the attacks Yusuke got.

"Quite a beating..." Boton spoke quietly, almost in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's not even fighting back" Kuwabara replied.

"Don't doubt him just yet" Ceraza added emotionless. Chu made his way towards Yusuke who was still led on the floor form the impact, but as soon as Chu got close enough, Yusuke sprung into action attempting to punch Chu over and over. But Chu dodged every attack easily with his eyes closed. The fight continued like this for some time before Kuwabara caused a sudden outburst.

"Try using your feet or your elbows! He wouldn't expect that!" This caused Ceraza to sweatdrop.

"Yes, because you shouting it out wouldn't alert Chu at all would it?"

"Shut up! im only trying to help which is more then what your doing!"

"You're only making things worse, now shut up before I kill you myself.."

But no sooner then Ceraza finished speaking; Yusuke was sent out of the ring and into the wall.

"Woah! Chus attacks are so fast I wish we had time to watch it all on the slow motion instant reply feature!" Koto began to count and Ceraza moved slightly closer to Yusuke who was slammed into a wall. Kuwabara began to speak.

"I hope he doesn't get stuck out of the ring like I did"

"Then one of you would fight Chu in a tie breaker" Boton explained nervously.

"If that happens then I will happily go up against him." Ceraza said with a smirk, half hoping Yusuke does stay down.

"Yusuke, You better get back in the ring or I'll make you regret ever waking up.." Within seconds, Yusuke jumped out of the rocks and onto the arena with Chu.

"Sorry, but id rather be killed by you then her...she's a crazy bit-" But Yusuke stopped himself once feeling a hard glare at his back. Ceraza was almost daring him to continue, to see if he had the balls to call her something knowing full well she could snap him in half in a second.

"Ah I get it! The whole 'See it and block it with your shoulder' technique! What a champ right?" Kuwabara asked, putting his arm around Kurama with a grin. But he was suddenly interest in the fight when Yusuke fired a Spirit Gun at the roof instead of Chu.

"Why would he go ahead and waste a bullet?"

"Be quiet, you have to trust he knows what he is doing Kuwabara" Ceraza replied.

'Although, I'm finding it hard to believe he will make it out of this one…'

Chu got a bottle out from his back pouch, as Boton and Kuwabara spoke to each other about the oncoming attacks and what could be in the bottle.

'More Alcohol, It must be strong. Perhaps even the strongest'

'I suggest you start warming up, this match may yet be yours'

'Now now Hiei, Yusuke is just full of surprises.'

'Hn, maybe she should start showing them'

The team watched in silence as Chu drank the whole bottle of what is know as Ogre Killer, his power started to rise hugely, change the sky a red color, Ceraza kept her guard up. But it was all a bluff.

Chu suddenly ran off to the side of the arena and threw up; the whole team did a anime fall.

"Wait, his strength has still increased!" Ceraza shouted, the team looked over at the blue headed Australian, throwing up what looks to be his lunch.

"Suddenly he is sober again; alcohol does not affect him in the normal way"

"It's true, the chemicals in that drink actually bring out his energy" Ceraza added towards Kurama. Hiei nodded and remained silent.

"Hey what is that stuff?" Kuwabara asked as Chu came back to the center of the arena and started to form a small sphere of energy in the palms of his hands.

"It's his energy you lump, he's creating his finishing move" Hiei said with his usual attitude towards Kuwabara. Cerazas eyes focused on the sphere.

"If you look closely you can actually see alcohol mixed in with his spirit energy...It's as strong as Yusukes spirit gun" noticed Ceraza.

"Whaaat? Don't you think we should tell him that?" But kuwabara was too late and the blast was sent to Yusuke.

"Spirit Gun!"

"Oh My! the two fighters energies are actually well fighting it out!"

"It's a draw" Both Hiei and Ceraza said as the energies disappeared.

Pretty soon the fight turned interest as both Yusuke and Chu charged at each other and began laying numerous amounts of hits on their opponents, neither holding up a defense.

"My gosh, their not even bothering to block those head shots..." Kuwabara stated in disbelief.

"This is pure offence; they gave up fighting with their brains a long time ago" Replied Hiei, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Now it's simply a matter of who can endure the most pain.." Ceraza added, crossing her arms over her chest. Chu landed a large hit on Yusuke making his slide backwards; Chu took this opportunity and created an even bigger sphere of energy.

"He can't dodge this!"

"He is spreading his energy into a much larger blast, it's amazing how much control he has over it considering its size." voiced Hiei.

"Spirit Gun, DOUBLE!"

"What?"

"It's too late!"

"It went through!"

"Yusuke!"

Both attacks landed on their targets and nothing was left of either fighter, Ceraza closed her eyes to concentrate on locating Yusuke.'

Where are you?' She thought to herself before snapping open her eyes.

"Up there!"

Everyone looked up and watched as both Chu and Yusuke came down, landing on their feet in the arena.

'Baka, almost had me going for a second'

"Well they have burned their skins, shortened their breaths and somehow lost their shirts...Altogether I call it a successful fight"

After speaking a few words, both Yusuke and Chu began laughing happily. Ceraza couldn't help but smile a little noticing how happy Yusuke actually was when he was fighting.

"It seems the strain of battle has driven them into hysteria!"

"

They are at the end of their line...I know how this will end" Kurama spoke, with a slight sigh.

"With a tie?"

"No Kuwabara, it means that neither of them will give up, this fight determines everything"

Ceraza answered, clenching her fists. She needed to do some serious training later to get this urge to fight out of her system.


	8. Chapter Eight: Emotions are for the weak

Chapter Eight: Soft Side.

"One, Two, Three"

"YEAH! That was the most exciting finish I have ever seen!" Shouted Kuwabara

"Four, Five, Six"

"He did it…He actually did it" Ceraza spoke almost, relieved?

"Seven Eight, Nine…Ten! The winner of this match and the battle is Team Uremeshi!"

"That was incredible Uremeshi! Hey man how you holding up?" Kuwabara ran onto the arena and stood next to a tired Yusuke.

Keiko sighed with relief as Yusuke gave the team a thumb up.

'Not bad kid, looks like you may survive this after all' Ceraza thought with a smile.

"Yeah! We can't be beat!" Kuwabara jumped into the air with joy, punching his fist in front of him.

"Chu!" Rinku ran over to the unconscious Chu on the ground, a worried look on his face. Ceraza noticed this and started walking towards Chu.

"Ceraza?" Yusuke asked as she walked past him towards Chu and Rinku. Once there, she knelt down besides Chu and placed her hands on his back.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Rinku said, worried and scared. Ceraza didn't reply, her hands began to glow a light blue colour, Hiei noticed all this and narrowed his eyes.

'She's healing him?'

"Hm same old Ceraza, no matter how tough she acts, she hates seeing people hurt."

Pretty soon Chu came around and rolled over onto his back, he looked up at Ceraza with a confused face.

"Hey Sheila…What are you doing?"

"Your wounds weren't all that bad…Just stay of the alcohol for a while ok?" She smiled down at him; Chu grinned and got to his knees facing Yusuke.

"Hey Uremeshi, we agreed to fight a death match mate. Finish me off" Ceraza looked up at Yusuke, Would he do it? Would he actually kill this human? After a few moments of silence Yusuke finally spoke.

"Heh nah, we'll fight again when you're better" He gave Chu a thumb up and Ceraza laughed a little before getting to her feet.

"It's been an honour Uremeshi"

"Like wise pal"

Ceraza placed a hand on Chu as goodbye and went to Yusukes side, she placed his arm around her neck and Kuwabara took his other one. Ceraza immediately went on work healing him.

"Demon fans are so stupid, a while ago they were cheering for them to win" Kuwabara mumbled in annoyance. Ceraza looked down at Yusuke as she felt him beginning to shake.

"SHUT UP!"

Cerazas eyes widen in shock, along with the rest of the team.

"If you idiots got something to say, Say it! But say it to my face! Or I'll say it to my fist!" The crowd remained dead silent no one daring to speak, as the team gave them all a glare.

"Toguro…"

Ceraza looked up to where Yusuke was looking and there he stood, Toguro, Karasu, and Elder Toguro. She clenched her fists in frustration, she had heard from Genkai the story between the two and now Ceraza wanted nothing more then to kill Toguro herself.

"Lets go, Yusuke needs to rest." Kurama said softly, the team followed him out.

*The next day*

"Ah Ceraza, I've finally found you" Ceraza glared at the person in front of her fiercely.

"Kaidou" Kaidou began to laugh loudly, his head facing the sky.

"Head Master Kisame is not happy with you Ceraza, In fact he has even ordered me to kill you." He spoke with a grin, now it was Ceraza's turn to laugh.

"You think you can kill me? How pitiful that you believe such a thing."

Kaidou smile soon falls off his face.

"Don't mock me Ceraza. You were once so great, a true protégée among the clan, even making your own sister jealous. I admired you, everyone wanted to be like you...but you just had to open your mouth and say something"

Ceraza remained silent, listening to what Kaidou had to say…After all they were his last words whether he knew it or not.

"Being born with Three Eiodins is truly a rare gift, and neither of them had the power to heal, you discovered that ability all on your own! " Kaidou began to laugh, but it was a strange laugh…almost like an insane laugh.

"Kisame thought different" Ceraza spoke emotionless.

"That's Head Master Kisame!" Ceraza didn't move, didn't flinch she didn't even blink.

"Even though you were different, Head Master still accepted you into his family. You became the special child, the 'Crimson Blade' …But you betrayed our clan, your own family! Your own farther who did everything for you-"

"Shut up! You know nothing! He locked me away; I was imprisoned in my own home for years! No farther is supposed to treat their daughter that way"

"You deserved it! You went against our ways; you continued to break the rules knowing the punishments! You broke the unbreakable law!"

"Heh not so unbreakable if I broke it now is it?" Kaidou became furious, but remained silent. After a few moments Ceraza spoke softly looking down at the ground, her fringe covering her eyes from Kaidou.

"Maybe you're right…Maybe I did deserve to be punished…but there are some things in this family that you cannot and will not understand!" Ceraza's spiritual power started to increase to the point in which it was visible, swirling around her body.

"You were sent to kill me…Well give it your best shot. You're so proud to call yourself an Asakura; I'll even give you the honour of taking my Eiodins if you can defeat me." Ceraza continued to increase her energy, Kaidou started to do the same.

"You'll regret the day you betrayed the Asakura clan!" He shouted, Ceraza smirked.

"Through wisdom and patients I will win this battle, help me…Katashi!" A rather large Snake was formed from Kaidous spiritual energy and slithered in front of him, its tongue flickering at Ceraza with interest.

"The power of will, which shows us life, help me…KouHei!" A fierce roar echoed throughout the forest, this was the first time Ceraza had released him during the tournament and she could tell he was excited. KouHei soon began to appear in front of Ceraza through her spiritual energy, he stood firm and proud glaring at the Snake spirit in front of him.

"Ah the spirit of will and acceptance, he truly is a wonderful Eiodin."

"Shame I can't say the same, I've never really been one for snakes... Although I hear they make good boots."

/With Hiei\\

Hiei gripped his burned arm in frustration, no matter what he did it made no difference. He still couldn't grip his sword without dropping it in pain; the Dragon of the darkness flame really did a number on his arm. But soon memories of his fight started to cloud his mind.

_' **"Hiei!" Ceraza called, panic throughout her entire body.'**_

_'"…**and that little stunt you pulled with my team mate earlier? Bad move. Now you're going to pay"'**_

'Hn. Emotions are for the weak.'

But Hiei soon lost his train of thoughts once sensing Cerazas spiritual energy, he knew it was unusual for Ceraza to need to use her spirit energy when fighting, so ignoring the pain in his arm he ran to the location he felt he needed to go, a slight panic and curiosity ran throughout his body.

But then again, emotions are for the weak…aren't they?

/With the rest of the team.\\

'So…They've finally come for you.' Genkai thought looking into the distance she could feel Ceraza summoning her energy.

"WOAH! Did you guys feel that! I sure hope we don't have to fight that guy, his spirit energy was huge!" Kuwabara exclaimed, looking around him trying to locate the source.

"And its not even straining, who ever it is isn't even trying.." Yusuke mumbled, while thinking it felt slightly familiar.

Genkai remained silent as usual but her mind continued to think.

/Back with Ceraza\\

"Impossible...b-but the law said-"

"They lied. It's all a lie; you were a fool to think that you could match my power"

"N-no Head Master wouldn't do t-that!"

"I'm through with your foolishness, believe what you wish. You end here."

Ceraza took her stance a few feet away from the barley breathing Kaidou, she gripped her blade and aimed for his heart before plunging forward. But Kaidou wasn't finished, before Cerazas blade could make contact with his skin, Kaidou commanded his Eiodin to take the blow, making Cerazas blade pierce the spirit snake through the head.

The spirit cried in pain making Cerazas eyes widen once realising what had happened. Kaidou smirked thinking he now had the upper hand and quickly made to appear behind her, his dagger held high.

Ceraza knew she didn't have to move, KouHei was soon aware of Kaidou and pinned him down to the ground before he would even push his dagger forward. KouHei growled furiously at the now petrified Kaidou who was unable to move under the pressure of KouHei.

"You made your Eiodin sacrifice its life to protect what few moments are left of your pathetic existence…" Ceraza became furious.

"You basterd! Eiodins are meant to be our friends, our partners! But you along with the rest of the vile clan throw that away as if it is nothing!"

Inside Ceraza her Eiodins stirred, they could sense the loss of an Eiodin, who could have possible been their friend.

Ceraza got into stand and pushed her hands out in front of her with her wrists touching.

"Don't worry, this time. I won't miss!" A black energy ball started to form between her hands, sparks of black electricity started appearing.

"Black Chaos Control!"


	9. Chapter Nine: Scars are for quitters!

**Sorry it's late! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews :D Also i was wondering if i should make this story into a love triangle? Message me what you think :) And who you think it should be with xD Again, Thank You! 3**

Chapter Nine: Scars are for quiters, try bleeding wounds.

_Monster_

_Savage_

_Demon_

Through out her child hood, these were the things Ceraza was called. With a glance you would never believe such things to be true. But in front of her lay Kaidou's body...or what remaind of it, so she couldn't help but think that maybe she was a Monster.

_Because she enjoyed it_

Hiei stood in a tree above the scene, he wasn't sure if Ceraza knew he was there, but quiet frankly he didn't care. What he had just witnessed made the young fire demon speachless.

"KouHei, send the Eidions back to Kisame. And tell that bastered that next time, send someone more of a challenge."

"Yes Master."

As KouHei dissapeard with the other Eidions, Ceraza was able to concentrate on the energy comeing from above her.

"What's wrong Hiei? Cat got your tounge?"

"Hn."

Hiei jumped down from the tree branch he was stood on and stood beside Ceraza looking at the bloody scene before them.

"So this is your ability"

"Two thirds of it. Yes"

Hiei looked at her from the corner of his eye for a while, Ceraza wasn't tierd, nor out of breath from using so much energy. Now Hiei found himself even more attracted to the red head, even though he was trying not too. Hiei found himself wanting to be around her, a lot more then needed and a lot more then the others, and if he wasen't with her physically then he was mentally. He quite often read her mind, and found himself thinking about her when he didn't.

Either way, his world suddenly revoled around Ceraza whether he realised it or not.

"And the rest?"

"All in good time Hiei. Besides, Don't want to ruin all the fun do we?"

"Hn. I'm impressed, you truely live up to the Asakura name" But this made Ceraza frown and Hiei noticed it.

"The blood in my vains as I carry that name, turns thinner than water. It means nothing to me" Hiei remaind silent, partly because he didn't know how to reply but also because KouHei had returned.

"Master, I have done as you have asked." Cerazas face softend towards KouHei, she nodded.

"Thank you KouHei, did everything run smoothly?"

"Yes. There were no complications."

"Good. You may rest." And with that KouHei dissapeared into energy and was asorbed back into Cerazas body. Ceraza and Hiei were silent for a moment before before she spoke.

"We should get going. We need to meet Yusuke and the others at the arena before the match begins" Hiei nodded his reply and they began to walk, leaving the bloody scene behind them.

/Scene change: With Yusuke and the others\\

"Ceraza, Hiei and Kurama will meet us here right?"

"Of course they will you idiot, they wouldn't let us fight alone"

"Uh yeah...right!" Kuwabara finished, but suddenly got rather nervous.

"Hey uremshi, did you hear something strange last night?"

"No, why?" Yusuke replied as he, Kuwabara and Genkai walked towards the arena through the underground tunnels.

"Well last night, I could have swore I heard strange noises coming from Cerazas room" This suddenly caught Genkais attention, her eyes fell onto Kuwabara as he continued to speak.

"Maybe she just got lucky?" Yusuke suggested with a smirk.

"I didn't mean like that you idiot! It sounded like..well, crying. And maybe even in pain"

"Ceraza? Crying? HA! No way! Ceraza is the toughest chick I know. Theres no way she'd be crying, maybe you was just dreaming?" Kuwabara thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Yeah what ever. Anyway they better meet us here!"

/Scene change: Back with Ceraza and Hiei\\

After walking in silence for a while, Hiei suddenly collasped grabbing his arm in pain. Ceraza was immedetly by his side searching for the source of problem when her eyes fell onto his scortched arm. Realisation hit her of the fight before, how could she have been so stupid as to forget about it?

"Hiei, please. Let me see your arm" She went to touch it but Hiei pulled away.

"I'm fine" He grunted in pain.

"No you're not. Please let me help"

"I said I'm fine!"

"Damn it Hiei, your stubborness will only get you killed!"

"She's right Hiei" A new voice spoke from in a tree above. Ceraza and Hiei looked up to see Kurama stood there looking down at them.

"Is this wise Hiei?" He asked looking down on them.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked, standing up now and pushing the pain aside.

"It won be easy to keep winnning without the use of your dominate hand perhaps you should withdraw? Or let Ceraza help you"

"Ha, you heard what Toguro said we don't have a choice. And I'm fine." Hiei turned to Ceraza

"So you don't need to be wasting your energy in healing my arm. Save it for when you get hurt"

Ceraza was about to open her mouth to reply but all three demons senced another presence coming towards them. They all turn there heads into the direction.

"If we don't make it through this tornoment he will kill us all." Ceraza standing inbetween Hiei and Kurama who had just jumped down ot of the tree.

"Fighting is our only way out" Hiei added as two demons made their way towards the three of them. They had long tails and looked like twins.

"It seems the doctors team has gotten lost" Kurama spoke carefully.

"Yes, what a horrible coincidence for us both" Spoke Hiei, sarcasim dripping from every word.

Ceraza remaind silent as she searched for the two lizard demons energy.

/Scene Change: With Yusuke and the others\\


	10. Chapter Ten: I'll Kill Them

Chapter Ten: I'll kill anyone who dares to harm you.

The team was still dodging attacks left right and centre, not being able to land an attack. Yusuke and Kuwabara were still getting thrown all around the arena.

"What's wrong with the Uremeshi team have they forgotten how to throw a punch? Give us some offence!" Koto shouting into her microphone, the crowed shouted and bawled in agreement with her. But the fighting continues as it did, with Team Uremeshi continuing to dodge attacks.

But just as Yusuke was about to take a direct hit from one of the attackers, Genkai kicks Yusuke out of the way and took the blow herself, getting sent crashing to the floor.

/With Ceraza and the others\\

Ceraza stopped walking with Hiei and Kurama, eyes eyes shot open.

'Impossible, There is no way an attack that strong could hit Master Genkai..'

"Ceraza? Is everything alright?" Kurama called back, noticing she had stopped walking. Hiei stopped and looked back also.

"Yeah...I'm fine. We should hurry back" And with that she began to walk at a faster pace along with Hiei and Kurama.

_'Onna, What you did back there was stupid.'_

_'What are you on about?'_

_'Don't act dumb! Why did you take that attack for me?'_

_'Because you're my team mate Hiei, we are suppose to look out for each other'_

_'It was a stupid move, you could have got seriously hurt then we wouldn't have a substitute for the tournament'_

_'But I didn't and I'm fine.'_

_'Don't do it again! If anyone dares to harm you...I'll kill them myself.'_

Cerazas' eyes widen in surprise, Did Hiei really care that much for her? That he would protect her? She knew not to push the subject any more so she didn't, but an obviously blush was forming on her face and she attempted to hide it from the knowing Kurama.

/Back with the Yusuke\\

"Unbelievable! It seems the masked fighter has taken a direct hit from M3 for his team mate and has been sent out of the ring!" Koto announced as she jumped out of the ring and made her way towards Genkai.

The fight continued and the team continued to dodge.

"There has gotta be a way to reach them!" Kuwabara shouted to Yusuke.

"Don't just stand there! Move!" Boton shouted from the side of the arena.

But once again, as a direct hit was about to land on both Yusuke and Kuwabara, Genkai appeared and landed a hard kick on all of the opponents, sending them away from Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"I suppose your sympathy is admiral but you do it by not fighting, they will still be controlled and you will be dead." Genkai turned to face them, but her masked had fallen off, showing them her younger self.

"He is-"

"A she!" Yusuke started but Kuwabara cut him off and finished for him, both in complete shock and awe.

"Woah! Because of that attack we are not able to have a glimpse of the masked fighters true identity, it's a young women with brown eyes and pink hair!"

"She's gorgeous.." Whispered Boton

"Well people I'm shocked! This fight can't get no weirder!" But just as Koto was getting back onto the arena, a body fell from the sky.

"Woah its a member from Dr. Ichigaki team falling right out of the sky, forget what I said before NOW this fight cant get any stranger!"

"Huh wonder where he came from" Kuwabara said rather confused, then a larger bang was heard, the team turn to look only to fine a large broken machine.

"Uh my robot! What happened to you?" Dr Ichigaki shouted in fear and surprise

Next, Ceraza, Kurama and Hiei each fell from the sky and landed onto of the machine, looking at the people in the arena.

"Hey guys, You're late" Yusuke called out.

The three of them stayed silent as Koto ran towards them.

"The missing members from team Uremeshi have appeared also, Hiei, Kurama and Ceraza can you tell us where you've been?"

"Sorry, a thirty foot killing machine wanted a word with us" Hiei spoke boredly.

"M5 told us everything, those things on their backs are what is controlling them!" Kurama shouted to Yusuke.

"But Yusuke, to remove them would be fatal.." Ceraza added with slight sadness.

"The three are completely innocent they had no idea it would control them, they were told it was blood research" She finished, with venom as she looked at Dr. Ichigaki with pure hatred.

"See I told you guys!" Kuwabara shouted

"But I'm afraid that's not the extent of it..It seems that Dr. Ichigaki was the cause of the illness in the first place!" Kurama clenched his fist as she spoke. He wanted nothing more then to kill the Dr and be over with all this suffering and lies.

But all the Doctor did was laugh with delight.

Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged a few words but Ceraza wasn't paying attention, she was more concerned with master Genkai whom she noticed was showing her face.

"M-master.." Ceraza whispered a little, surprised that Genkai had aloud others to see who she was.

"HAHAHAHA! You fools! I have no intention in winning this tournament, I only wish to win this fight to claim both Yusukes and Cerazas bodies! HAHA!"

"What?" Ceraza exclaimed with wide eyes, Hiei glares at the troll and placed a hand on his sword. There was no way he would let that _thing_ lay his filthy hands on Ceraza.

"They are strong I admit, but nothing compared to the potential that the both of you have! Heheheh! I'll probably dispose of them myself once I get you two"

"You what?" Kuwabara shouted angrily

"Damn it! That's it!" Yusuke shouted, Genkai re fixed her mask around her face as if to get ready for the real fight.

Yusuke and Kuwabara ran straight towards Dr. Ichigaki with angry fuelling them.

"YOU IDIOTS! Don't!" Ceraza called, about to jump of the machine to help, but Kurama and Hiei both grabbed her.

"You mustn't Ceraza! If you do we will be disqualified" Kurama stated, Ceraza clenched her fists and could only watch as Yusuke and Kuwabara get struck to the ground but M2 and M3. Ceraza broke free from them both and jumped down from the machine and ran towards the arena, Hiei and Kurama followed closely behind.

"Nuh uh! If you enter the arena, your whole team must forfeit! They have agreed in a three on thee fight" Koto shouted while appearing in front of the three demons. They all growled in frustration and anger.

"You're a heartless mess you know that?" Boton said to Koto, who looked confused and turned around to face the others.

"Please don't blame her, I'm the one who got those idiots to agree to those terms Hehehe"

"Naturally" Kurama said.

"Ohh Ceraazzaa!" Dr Ichigaki shouted in a sing song voice.

"I really do hope you've been looking after yourself during your disappearance. I'm so glad you turned on your own clan, or I would never have had the honour of having your body! Hahahah"

Hiei began to shake with violence, before the day was through, he was going to rip that bastard limb from limb for threatening her.

Yusuke and Kuwabara charged towards the Doctor again his team stood in the way, Kuwabara tried reasoning with them but it didn't seem to be working.

Once they began running towards team Uremeshi, Yusuke turned and ran but Kuwabara didn't move from his spot.

"What is he doing?" Hiei asked no one in particular

"This is not wise!" Kurama stated while watching.

_'Come on you idiot, move!' _Ceraza thought to herself.

But he didn't. And he continued to take the attacks thrown at him as he tried to get through to them.

"Enough of this, I'm coming in to help!" Shouted Yusuke running towards him.

"No stay back! I'm the only one who needs to do this!" Kuwabara replied while struggling to stand

"KUWABARA!" screamed Yusuke, Ceraza and his sister. He was struck by all three direct attacks and was sent flying into the air and out of the ring.

Ceraza immediately used her demon speed to catch him before he hit the ground, Hiei and Kurama followed closely behind along with Boton.

Ceraza couldn't help but wince slightly as she caught him, her chest will still sore from the fight with the machine.

"Stupid idiot..." Ceraza spoke softly

"Sorry..I tried.." Kuwabara then went unconscious, Yusuke called out for him from the arena thinking the worst.

"He'll be fine. I'll heal him the best I can..You just concentrate of the damn fight and WIN THIS!" Ceraza shouted to him. Yusuke and Ceraza locked eyes for a moment before he nodded and turned back to his opponents only to see them crying tears of..blood?

"What is this? Now you feel guilty? When its over?"

"No Yusuke, it's not over. Not for Kuwabara at least...They have deliberately missed his vital organs, he will live" Ceraza called over, her hands were glowing and where placed on Kuwabaras chest.

"Amazing, Kuwabaras plea really worked" Boton said.

"Not completely, their true selves have awoken but not in control" Genkai spoke sadly.

Yusukes spirit energy had began to sky rocket, obviously his emotions have now broken the wall that didn't allow him to use his spirit gun earlier.

Suddenly Yusuke was doing a lot better while fighting, he was sucsessfully able to dodge the attacks because now he could see them.

"Kurama, Hiei"

The two demons look over to Ceraza.

"I'll take care of Kuwabara...You do take care of Dr Ichigaki over there.." Hiei smirked and Kurama nodded.

Cerazas eyes glanced over the arena to see Yusuke jump up into the air.

"Is he really going to use his spirit gun?" She asked herself, watching his getting into position in the air.

"Id say this is going to hurt me more then it will you..But I don't like to lie!"


	11. Chapter Eleven: Team Work

Chapter Eleven: The Asakura Way!

Yusuke was about to release his spirit gun at the Dr. Ichigaki team when Genkai suddenly appeared next to him and stopped him. Once they landed Genkai told him she would take care of the rest.

_'Master, What is your plan?'_ Ceraza asked herself, while watching the match curiously. She looked back down at Kuwabara who was trying to sit up.

"Take it easy Idiot, you need to rest."

"Don't let them-"

"They are going to do everything they can all right?"

"T-that doctor..Don't let him leave!" Ceraza looked over at Hiei and Kurama then back to Kuwabara.

"Don't worry. I promise you I'll destroy him."

"Hahahahah! None of you have the stomach to kill them! Your only option is to give in to defeat and hand over my two bodies Hehehehe!"

"The masked fighter is chanting now! Lets hope its a final prayer for the men she's about to kill!"

_'So, that was your plan? Impressive and creative master. You never fail to impress.'_

"While the masked fighters hands are tied, Dr. Ichigaki team is charging straight for her!"

It all happened so fast, the beams of light, the energy dome and then...nothing. Genkai had managed to destroy each organ that was controlling the tree of them and save their lives.

"There's nothing left of them.." Hiei stated.

"Yes, an immense attack.." Kurama replied, neither of them taking their eyes from the ring. Ceraza smirked knowingly at her team mates.

Soon enough Koto began counting down.

"TEN! And Team Uremeshi is the winner! I suggest you all buy some water because your going to be screaming like that for a while if these victories keep up!"

"Shut up Fox girl that was no victory!" Yusuke shouted at her rather annoyed. Ceraza looked down at Kuwabara who again was attempting to sit up.

"No, it's all a shame! We're suppose to be the good guys! I should have saved them!" Ceraza clenched her fists and looked over at Dr. Ichigaki.

"I'll be right back. Boton look after Kuwabara for me"

Ceraza jumped up onto the arena and walked next to Yusuke as they made their way towards the doctor.

"Hey! Asshole!" Yusuke called.

"You know you're not getting away from this right?" Ceraza asked, the doctor began to back up but Kurama and Hiei we're behind him. He began to get nervous and fear was in his eyes.

"Don't embarrass yourself." Hiei spoke with his hands in his pockets.

"Acknowledge your cruelty and you're punishment will be swift" Kurama added.

"Speak for yourself. This guy killed innocent people, threatened to kill my friends and to use my body to experiment. This bastard will be begging for death before the end!" Ceraza growled fiercely, and no one was against it either.

"Hold on! What if I told you their master was still alive? And that I am the only person who knows where he is at and how to reverse his disease." The doctor cried.

"Then I'd say you're lying" Ceraza pointed out that the master was in fact alive and was in the very stadium not 10 feet away.

"You evil man" The master said with hatred.

"What? But how did he get here?"

"Your assistance was in the mood to talk" Hiei answered while remembering the scene.

"His memory improved quickly, we only had to walk 2 miles to find him...after that, Kurama was easily able to create an antidote and Ceraza was able to give him some of her energy to heal quicker."

The doctor once again began to back away.

"We also found some poisonous herbs as well, didn't we Kurama?" Ceraza asked with a smirk.

"Ah yes. Care to try some Doctor?" Kurama asked with a serious face.

"No need for that Kurama...You ready to die!" Yusuke shouted to the troll.

"Heh!" The doctor placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a needle with a purple substance inside it.

"You pathetic little minds, did you not think I would experiment with body manipulation and not seize some for myself?" He laughed then injected himself with the substance in his arm. Soon enough he began changing, his energy sky rocketed and his body formed a lot larger then what it originally was.

Ceraza and Yusuke looked up at the large monster and backed away a little to prepare themselves for anything it would do. Dr. Ichigaki looked down at them and began to laugh but his high and whinny voice had changed into a deep and menacing one.

"Let me show you my modifications!"

His arm stretched out and attacked Yusuke and so he dodged the attack while Ceraza stayed where she way. The other arm went for Kurama and Hiei and so they also dodged the attack and jumped on the arena next to Yusuke.

"Why don't I show you why they call me the Crimson Blade?"

Ceraza drew her sword out in front of her and concentrated her energy into his, soon it began to glow. She pulled her arm all the way back ready to swing the sword and jumped up into the air.

"Celestial Slash!"

She pulled her arm forward sending a giant wave of energy towards the mutated . Once the energy made contact with his arm a large explosion happened making smoke appear around them. The doctor yelled out in pain with a roar.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have just witnessed the famous Crimson blade preform her signature attack and boy is it powerful!" Koto announced attempting to look through the smoke, as the smoke cleared everyone could see that now the doctor only had one arm, and that his right arm had been blown of completely. He stood there panting and grunting in pain. Hiei smirked at Cerazas attack, it was impressive and it only made him want to fight her himself. But it seemed as though everything she done lately, drove him crazy.

"You little bitch! I'll kill you!" Shouted the doctor in anger, Ceraza just taunted the beast more.

"Bring it on big boy"

Somehow began to laugh and his arm began to regenerate

"No way! How in the hell is that fair!" Yusuke shouted annoyed.

_'Onna! Get outta there!'_ Hieis voice rang throughout Cerazas mind. She snapped into reality in time to dodge his arm by back flipping away, as she landed Hiei suddenly appeared in front of her with his sword drawn. Glaring at the demon in front of him, Yusuke made his way over to the two.

"Hiei wait! We got dibs on this guy, Right Ceraza?" Yusuke asked her with determination.

"Right. If he wants our bodies he can come get us himself"

"Wow! It looks like the team leader only wants Cerazas help in this battle and has asked Hiei to back off! Can the two of them really win this alone?" Koto asked. Hiei looked back at his two team mates and smirked.

"Just don't get killed."

Ceraza and Yusuke nodded with a grin while Hiei started to back off. Dr. Ichigaki started to laugh once again,

"Go ahead then! Defy all logic!" His arms cut through the air with incredible speed again and again, attack Ceraza and Yusuke over and over. But as both arms shot into the ground, missing them both, they each took hold of one arm.

"What's this?" The large demon yelled in surprise. Ceraza and Yusuke started charging up spirit energy while their grip on each arm tightened.

"NOW!" Yusuke shouted.

They both pulled forward Dr. Ichigaki and so pulled him off balance, while he was falling forward, Yusuke and Ceraza ran under him and jumped up, landing numerous punches and kicks to his chest.

"That was for the tree innocent lives you stole!" They both yelled in unison as they landed, they watched at the demon fell backwards from their attacks.

"And this ones for screwing with their master!" Ceraza shouted, she jumped towards him and placed a powerful kick to his head, twist its head unnaturally.

"And this is for my friend who felt sorry for them and got his ass kicked!" Yusuke added while punching the opposite side of his face, twisting his head back around.

"And the last ones from us! Just for pissing us off!" They both once again shouted together, placing spirit energy into their fists they both upper cutting the large demon with extreme force and anger, knocking him off his feet and into the air. Ceraza twisted her body to land a round house kick to Dr. Ichigaki and sent him into the arena stands where the body created a large crater.

"Now you go think about what you've done doctor Ichigaki!" Yusuke spoke, as though scolding a child. The crowd was dead silent.

"Woah..Can I just say..Woah? The doctor has been totally demolished by Yusuke and Cerazas powerful assault! The crowd is speechless" Ceraza walked over to the bodies of the three students that lay on the floor and looked down at them with sad eyes.

_'What?..Wait a minute..'_

"Save you're tears, the boys aren't dead." Genkai spoke to their master who had began to cry for the loss of his students.

"Are you kidding?" Yusuke asked, he turned around to face the three and Ceraza, Slowly one by one their eyes began to open as they sat up.

"I-I can move" The one named Kai spoke as he stood up.

"Hey fill me in! I can't see up there you know!" Kuwabara yelled, not being able to move his body much just yet from the previous attacks. The master made his way towards his students.

"Where really alive! And in complete control!" Kai announced to his team mates happily.

"But I don't understand, a few minutes ago their spirit energy was completely gone" Yusuke stuttered in surprise while watching the scene.

"I never thought Id see you" Their master spoke as he walked towards them, but the three turned away.

"Why do you turn?" He asked them

"We committed horrible sins master I can't even rememeber all the people I have..

"the lessons that you taught us didn;t mean anything, we are a disgrace to your dojo

"please just leave us master we cant bare to look at you now

"Damn it! Why couldn't she have just killed us?

"How can you say such things?" Ceraza shouted from the side, They each turned to look at her, surprised by her out burst.

"You're guilt is misplaced, the move that was used is called Spirit wave. Its power is purely based on YOUR energy. If your heart is evil, it would destroy you but if you have a pure soul and heart you would be saved. It was your soul that freed you, that proves that you have nothing to hide." Ceraza spoke softly looking directly at them. By now everyone had turned to listen to her speech.

"Yen, Ryo, Kai...She speaks the truth, I know if you could have prevents those kills you would have. Your bodies where taken over but your souls are still clean I see you know the same way I always have." Finished the master.

The three students ran towards their master in joy, Ceraza smiled at this and er eyes glanced to Genkai.

Yusuke wiped his tears away,

"Well mystery lady that was some cool attack"

"You've done us well fighter." Kurama added.

After a few moments, Yusuke went to check on Kuwabara and Kurama and Boton helped him up to carry him away. Once again the crowd started to chant the words 'Kill Yusuke' and it was really starting to piss him off.

"May I have your attention please, the third round of the tournament will begin immediately"

"SAY WHAT? Give me a break!" Yusuke shouted furiously.

"Furthermore the matches will begin in the order of the match diagram starting from the left. Team Uremeshi and Team Masho please report to the ring "

"What? Again?" Hiei asked

"...Toguro..that asshole.." Ceraza mumbled. Yusuke ran straight towards Koto in anger and screams.

"Hey! Why don't you ask your stupid friends up there let one of the other teams fight!"

"I'm sorry sir! If you have a complaint you will have to take it up with the community! I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason for their decision!"

"Team Masho this is your final call, enter of be disqualified" Koto said, her voice echoing around the arena. Suddenly a small tornado appeared in front of the team and showed five hooded demons in robes.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a tough one?" Yusuke asked no one in particular.

_'Because Yusuke... they're not normal demons...they're shinobi...and also my friends..'_


	12. Chapter Twelve: Old friends, new enemies

**Hey Readers. Just a quick message to say Thank you to all the wonderful reviews, Honestly if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be up loading as much! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

Chapter 12: Old friends become new enemies.

"Oh look, he's off the sick bed. Now that he is fully recovered he will be great help" Yusuke spoke, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Kuwabara is not the only one who is low on his power" Kurama added, looking straight at Genkai.

"That special attack drained her considerable" spoke Ceraza as she walked over to the two of them.

"So its just four of us against the five of them?" Yusuke asked with hatred for the situation.

No one answered him, Ceraza turned to look at the fighters who where covered and sadness formed inside her. She wondered for a moment if any of them recognised her.

"Who wants to begin? The first can be the captain" a voice spoke from the five of them, the one at the front began to charge power and his cape flew off.

"I'll go against these humans then" Cerazas eyes widened, there he was. The Irish wind master she knew so well. Jin.

"Jin the wind master, that would explain who his team is" Kurama said watches Jin still presenting his power.

"You know these jokers?"

"Indeed, most demons do." Kurama replied.

"Their actually names are the shinobi of the spirit world" Ceraza added, not taking her eyes of Jin who hadn't seemed to have noticed her yet.

As Kurama explained to Yusuke what Shinobi meant, Ceraza watched as Jin made his way forward towards them.

"Team captains please make the battle terms"

Yusuke and Jin walked to the centre of the arena to face each other. After they exchanged a few words Koto announced the matches to be one on one. Jin placed his hands in his pockets and walked past Yusuke heading straight towards Ceraza. Hiei noticed this and edged closer without realising it. _But Kurama did._

Once Jin was in front of her he did something Ceraza never expected.

_He smiled_

"I always knew we would meet again, I just wished they were on better terms. You better stay alive to face me or I'll be coming after you" He spoke in his fast Irish accent, it took Ceraza a few seconds to grasp what he was saying and when she did she laughed a little.

"Its good to see you too Jin." Jin grinned at her and made his way back over to his team.

"May I have your attention please, the comity have decide to have a medical examination before the round begins."

"What is this? Gym class."

"If only we could bunk this one like we used to do the others.." Ceraza added, jumping down from the arena.

"Hey Ceraza, you know that guy?" Yusuke asked in curiosity, Hiei appeared next to her obviously interested in her answer. She was silent for a moment longer before replying

"Yeah, very well actually. He's my best friend" Ceraza grinned.

"Well this sucks, you're going to have to watch me kick his ass"

"I wouldn't be so sure, your strong Uremeshi, but it may not be enough"

"Due to the Uremeshi team fighting without rest, Report to the medical tent" A voice spoke over the speaker.

"As long as they grab my balls and make me cough" Yusuke added smugly.

A bright light shinned behind the team, they each turned to see a tent and a red haired women come from inside it and walk over to the team.

"Scratch that.." Yusuke mumbled.

"Hello gentlemen," She spoke, she placed her hand up and scanned it over each of them.

"Yes, you two fighters, will you please follow me to the medical tent" She asked, Hiei and Genkai. "Don't be an idiot, we don't need you're help. Why don't you go nurse the fool lying on his back" Hiei replied with a glare.

"Because his wounds do not interest me in the way yours do Hiei" She said flirtatiously. Ceraza began to boil inside. _Who the hell does she think she is?_

"Maybe I can help you" She finished, by now Ceraza was about ready to rip her head off. And what made it worse was when Hiei agreed to follow her, along with Genkai.

_'Why is it he will allow her to heal him and not me?_' She thought with a hint of jealously

After the two spoke with the nurse, they began to leave when a force field was made around them, they tried to get through it but they where only electrified.

"What the?" Ceraza and Yusuke exclaimed as they ran towards them, Kurama followed.

"It's a force field!" Kurama said in surprise

"Well isn't that convenient!" Yusuke answered

"Hey! How about you let my friends go!" Yusuke yelled running towards her, Ceraza followed and then over took him. Both her friend and Master where trapped, she had to get them out. The 'Nurse turned to face them and created another force field in front of Ceraza in which struck her.

"Ceraza!" Hiei and Yusuke called, Once the electric calmed down Ceraza shook it all off.

_'Damn it, I can't get in!'_ She thought. Hiei was now angry, after watching Ceraza get electrocuted in means to help him and the masked fighter, it really pissed him off.

The woman ripped of her clothes to revel electric cabled around her body only covering her private parts.

"Ruka is my name, named as the most talented creature alive with spell guarding incantation." She spoke with a wink.

"Give me my damn team back" Yusuke threatened, Ceraza placed a hand on her Katana, she was more then willing to slice her head off.

"Didn't you hear the announcement? They are both very sick and are going to need time to recover" She chanted a few words and Hiei and Genkai where once again electrified.

"Stop this!" Ceraza called as she, Yusuke and Kurama watched in horror.

"That wave, it used their own spiritual energy against them, the more they struggle the more powerful it will become" Kurama noticed.

"As a result of the medical examination, Hiei and the masked fighter have been unruled to fight. Ceraza Asakura will now be substituting in this match." The team growled in frustration. Ceraza used her speed to appear in front of Ruka, her sword touching her throat.

"Release my friends and I'll make your death quick"

"I wouldn't so that if I was you, one little switch and I can fry them inside out." Ceraza growled.

"Besides, we both know you just want little 'Ol Hiei to yourself, now that just wouldn't be fair"

"It also wouldn't be fair if I pierced your neck with my sword, but it wont stop me from doing it"

_'Onna enough, Save your energy for the fight.'_

_'I'm not leaving you in there'_

_'We'll get out of here, just concentrate on winning' _

_'It I kill her when she's off guard I can-'_

_'Onna, your stubbornness will get you killed'_

This silenced Ceraza, they were the same words she had spoken to him earlier that day. She looked over at Hiei to see him looking straight at her.

"Hiei..." Hiei gave her a small nod, making Ceraza put away her sword. She couldn't help him, and It made her feel weak. She turned and ran towards the arena, just before she jumped up onto it, she looked back at Hiei for a moment longer, then ran towards Yusuke who was shouting at Koto.

"I honestly don't have anything to do with these fights, I'm completely neutral" Koto answered a question Yusuke had asked.

"Wrong stupid answer!" Yusuke went to advance towards her but Ceraza appeared before him,

"It's alright Yusuke"

"Says who?" He asked back with attitude

"The masked fighter and Hiei are not in any condition to fight anyway, while you, Ceraza and I are not hurt. Think, why would she capture two of us when she ad the chance to do more?" Kurama asked, placing a hand on Yusukes shoulder.

"Perhaps she does not have the power to constrict us all, and so took the two that were injured" Ceraza voiced.

"Exactly, this will only give Team Masho a false sense of security, the advantage is ours." Kurama finished, looking back at Hiei and Genkai for a moment then back to Yusuke and Ceraza.

"Three against five now Jin, you can destroy them all" a large caped man laughed as he stood beside Jin, whom was staring at Ceraza. He sighed.

"Naaah I'm having to change my mind if its going to be a fix like that" He said with his finger cleaning out his ear.

"Huh?" The larger man asked

"I don't give a damn, somebody else go, I'd rather be the watch now and catch up with Ceraza" He said walking away.

"It wouldn't be wise to think that you can disrupt the set this time, forget about that pathetic demon girl" The larger demon spoke, placing his hand on Jin shoulder, Jin grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Don't you ever touch me or insult her like that again" Jin growled furiously with a glare. He threw the hand off his shoulder and began to walk away again.

He walked off the arena and over to the stadium wall where he sat down on the grass and leaned against the wall.

"Hey Ceraza, You coming?"

Ceraza began to walk over to him when Yusuke stopped her.

"Are you sure its not a trap?" He asked her.

"We can trust him, I know Jin. He is my best friend after all" And with that she used her demon speed to appear beside Jin with a smile and sat down beside him while he whistled.

"Wow you sure have gotten faster, I mean you always was a fast one but now I have to try to keep up with you!" He spoke rather quickly in his accent, Ceraza laughed a little.

"You didn't expect me to stop training did you?" Jin just grinned at her.

_'Onna what are you doing? He is the enemy'_

_'Don't worry, we can trust this one'_

"And it's Kurama verses Gama, You may begin"

"This is going to be an interesting match, I know Kurama. He is strong..but Gama is full of tricks" Ceraza spoke, not taking her eyes off the fight.

"Aye, but I never really like Gamma so I hope Kurama wins" Jin whispers, as though to hide it from his team. Ceraza punched him in the arm playfully.

"You're to laid back for your own good"

Everyone watched at Gama started to paint himself in symbols Ceraza had seen him use before, once he was finished he began to summon his power.

He immediately charged for Kurama who managed to jump out of the way, this continued in the air also. Kurama continued to dodge the attacks while Gama continued attempting to land them.

But Gama was able to draw symbols on the bottom of Kuramas left leg, for some reason he was suddenly unable to move it. Gama laughed.

"Kurama, come on..." Jin glanced at her then back to the fight. Kurama was soon in trouble when Gama was able to draw the symbols on both his arms and his right leg.

"Kurama get rid of the outfit!" Yusuke yelled, but Ceraza knew it was no good. She had seen this all before, it doesn't matter what you are wearing because the seals seep through and attach to the skin.

"Kuramas arms and legs are useless, he can do nothing but wait for his bloody demise!" Koto voiced into her microphone. Ceraza stood up and watched as Gama ran towards Kurama to make the final blow, fear ran throughout her body. Jin didn't move.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama was able to twist his head, making the rose in his arm come out and slice through Gamas' body, leaving deep cuts all over, Gama fell to the floor bleeding.

"Way to go Kurama one down!" Yusuke yelled happily.

Gama got back to his feet and attempted to land feeble hits on Kurama who effortlessly dodged them just by moving his head and chest, making his blood splatter on Kuramas clothes.

"Kurama no! Its a trap!" Ceraza called, but it was too late, the death mark was laid on Kuramas clothes as Gama fell to the ground finally. Kurama couldn't move and his spirit energy was sealed inside of him. Ceraza watched as another member of Jins team entered the arena.

"No no no! They can't!" Ceraza forgot about Jin and flash stepped to Yusukes side.

"It's Touya the master of ice, we have to get him outta there Yusuke! NOW!" Ceraza yelled beside him.

"This is bad..."

"Alright, times up people and I must accept that the people in the ring are the fighters"

"Damn this is wrong" Yusuke spoke with anger.

"There is nothing we can do..if we get involved our team will be disqualified"

"Damn it Ceraza I thought you said you trust this team!"

"I trust Jin, no one else!"

"Wait.. I think Kurama has a plan.." Ceraza said as she noticed Touya speaking about why he his entering the tournament.

_'Yes, good idea. If he can just wait until the first curse wears off..not bad Kurama, not bad'_

"You boys are having way to much fun, Begin!"Touya summoned his power, turning the complete arena into ice, the air suddenly began chilly.

"Ah it's cold!" Yusuke said once it had hit him. A barrier was then formed around them, giving Kurama less chance to escape.

Touya was soon throwing shards of ice at Kurama who did his best to avoided them but was getting his a lot.

"And Kurama hits the deck!"

"JUST STAY DOWN! I'll handle it from here!" Ceraza shouted to him as Kurama fell to the floor bleeding.

"It's not right" Kuwabara managed to say, with the help of Boton supporting him up into a sitting position, but never the less her got back up.

"Hn, that fool should have stayed down" Hiei said still inside the tent with Genkai.

"Yes, Kuramas chances of survival are small, and his chances of winning even smaller." She responded.

"Ceraza should have been the one to take this match."

"Yes, Ceraza Is strong and not only that, she is from the Asakura clan. Even the name still strikes fear into most Demons."

"Also Ceraza is the eldest daughter of the clan leader Kisame, and rightfully next in line for the position."

"Yet she is sentenced to death"

"She left the clan. Something that has been forbidden for thousands of years, and being in the head family only makes it worse. Naturally the punishment would be death. But she is strong. For the past 7 years she has travelled around all three worlds, training with the best to become stronger and she has. She has always avoided fighting her family."

"Let me guess. Now that she has entered the tournament, her clan now know where to find her and are most likely on there way to kill her right now"

"Correct. But Ceraza knew what she was getting into when she joined the team. She is through with running, and is ready to face her clan."

Kurama attempted to release his rose whip but it failed and only caused him pain. Touya summoned an ice blade around his right arm, his face turning serious and determined.

"Kurama! Tell fox girl you give up! I swear I'll take it from here!" Yusuke shouted.

"Please Kurama! Don't throw your life away so easily!" Ceraza added with fear in her voice.

_'Hiei, what am I suppose to do?'_

_'Nothing. Let him continue and if he dies then make sure it's not in vain'_

_'I can't just sit by and watch him be torn apart!'_

_'Onna you have too!'_

Kurama was sliced across his arm making Yusuke and Ceraza gasp in fear, So much emotion was running through Cerazas body that her Eiodins began to stir.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kurama! Don't get up let me take him!" Yusuke shouted

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Ceraza asked in anger and frustration.

_'Master please, Your energy its-'_ But Ceraza wasn't listening to KouHei, she was too concerned about her friend who was attempting to stand again.

"Let me do what I must Ceraza" Her eyes widened but she nodded anyway,

"If you die, I swear I'll bring you back and kill you myself."

Kurama took off running again, Touya followed. Soon Touya ran at Kurama ready to make the Finishing blow.

…..

It was almost as if time its self slowed down, and all sound was gone. Nothing could be heard but the sound of blood dripping to the floor. Then Cerazas senses started to come back, it was then she was able to see what had happened. Kurama had planted a seed inside his arm and allowed his spirit energy that was in his blood, active the seed, sending sharp spikes through Touyas body when he was close enough. luckily Touyas blade did not hurt Kurama.

"Unbelievable turn around! I'll take a time count!"

"Now it's my turn" Ceraza said with determination.

"Wait, what's going on?" Yusuke asked, Suddenly the death plant formed inside Kuramas body.

"KURAMA!" Ceraza, Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted in fear.

"No he can't..." Yusuke whispered.

"Wait people, it seems as though Kurama still has a faint heart beat. He must have slipped into unconsciousness while still on his feet!" Koto announced, Yusuke and Ceraza sighed in relief.

"Hey now we are getting somewhere! And Fox girl, just so we are clear, the rest of the fights are all ours! Right Ceraza?"

"No doubt about it!"

"Not so fast" Another voice spoke, as a large guy walked onto the arena.

"What?" Yusuke asked

"You forgot something, he's standing in the ring. It looks to me like he's volunteering to fight again"

"Oh gi'me a break! Kuramas not even conscious any more!"

"I'll be you're opponent damn it!" Yelled Ceraza walking closer to the ring.

"Uh Team captain decides! Ceraza verses Bakken!" Koto annouced.

"Correction, the next fight will be Kurama Verses Bakken"

"WHAT?"

"A fighter standing the ring cannot be removed against his will and so the fighter remains"

"Looks like you're not needed any more kitten" and with that Bakken picked up Koto and threw her out of the ring. He turned to Kurama with an evil look.

He punched Kurama hard, making Kuramas body fall back. He continued to kick him while he was on the floor. Cerazas energy started to increase.

Koto started to count buy Bakken wasn't finished with him, he walked over to Kurama and picked him up into the air. When Koto got to 9 she stopped.

"SAY 10!" Yusuke shouted. But Bakken had pulled up Kurama onto his feet.

"Oh look he is on his feet again I guess that means he wants more" Bakken punched him again.

"STOP THE FIGHT!" Yusuke yelled furiously.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Revenge of the fallen!

Chapter 13: Revenge of the fallen

"Don't you touch him!" Ceraza yelled as once again Bakken punched the unconscious Kurama over, and over until her fell to the ground once again, blood poring down his face.

"Stop! I'm all for pain and torturer but this guys not even awake to feel it. I'm taking a ten count" Koto announced running in-between Bakken and Kurama.

"Count yourself out" Bakken said and pushed Koto out of the ring. Bakken once again picked up Kurama and was about to land the finishing blow to his face when a team mate of his called out for him to stop.

"Bakken Stop." Bakken obeyed with confusion.

"But why Risho?"

"Lay him outside of the ring"

"But he killed our team member!"

"Yes, and if you had landed that punch, you would have died as well"

"What?" Bakken asked, he looked over to Ceraza and Yusuke. Yusuke was pointing his spirit gun straight at him while Ceraza has her 'Black Chaos Control' ready, she stood with both her arms outstretched in front of her, her palms facing Bakken with her wrists touching. Cerazas body shook with anger.

"Its clear both Yusuke and Ceraza care deeply about their friend. You would have died." Rishou finished.

"Fine take your precious buddy" Bakken threw Kuramas body out of the ring with ease. Yusuke ran over to him while Ceraza jumped onto the arena before anything else could happen.

"Your friend was lucky." Ruka smirked as she watched Yusuke pick up Kuramas body.

"So are you witch." Hiei said.

"Huh?"

"Yusuke and Ceraza were not the only ones about to fire, so was Hiei and their combined power would not have stayed in the ring" Genkai spoke.

"Hiei launching an assault? Well that's funny, have you forgotten your trapped inside?" Ruka laughed.

"Drop the act Ruka, We have already realised you can't keep up in here much longer, and I'm sure Ceraza will accidentally send an attack towards you..either killing you or making you create another force field to defend yourself, making this one disable." Genkai sighed.

Ruka growled in frustration.

"Yusuke, if you don't mind, I'd like to kill this basterd myself" Ceraza said from the arena glaring at Bakken.

"No problem, just make sure its painful."

"Of course." Ceraza continued to glare at Bakken dangerously.

"Oh what a scary look" Bakken mocked.

"Joke around all you want. It will be your last"

"Aha you think someone of your size can kill someone like me?" Ceraza summoned her Spiritual power, a large beam shot up to the sky, and a gust of wind hit everyone around her. The whole stadium was silent in shock and awe.

"I don't think. I know!"

"Begin!" Koto spoke.

"You made the mistake in hurting my friend. Insulting my team and insulting me."

"You have spirit power but you can't use it" Bakken answered, fear showing in his voice as he stared at her continuously flowing energy.

"You'll soon find out" Ceraza smirked.

_'Make It slow. Make him pay'_

_'With pleasure' _Ceraza replied to Hiei through her mind. Ceraza ran at Bakken and laid exactly three kicks to his face, making him stumble backwards.

"This is for Kurama" She punched him in the chest making him bend over in pain.

"This is for my team" She kicked the side of his face and twisted his neck.

"And this is for me" She elbowed Bakken in the chest sending him out of the ring.

" YEAH CERAZA! Show him how its done!" Yusuke shouted happily.

"WOAH! It looks like Ceraza is out for revenge for her fallen team mate" Koto announced with excitement and slight happiness could be heard in her voice.

Bakken got back up and got into the arena.

"Hahaha is that all you got?" He asked slightly out of breathe, Ceraza smirked.

"No were near" She watched as Bakken started to summon his power through his sweat, she remembered his technique from before and prepared herself as the smoke left his body.

_'He is obviously using the mist to hide himself. Stay alert, you can win this.'_ Hiei spoke in her mind, Ceraza smiled. She suddenly felt happy that Hiei had faith in her.

"Pure insanity, the ring has been covered in mist, how will Ceraza be able to defend herself?" Koto asked.

A large attack was sent towards Ceraza and she dodged it, but Bakken came from above and landed a kick to her already painful chest, she rolled across the floor from the impact and winced in pain.

_'Onna what's happening?'_ Hiei asked, Ceraza shook the pain off and managed to stand up.

_'Looks like I underestimated him, don't worry, it wont happen again.'_

"The power of Will that shows us the way, guide me. KouHei!" A loud roar was heard throughout the stadium.

"Did you guys hear that? It sounded like a large tiger has suddenly appeared!" came Kotos voice.

"Lend me your power. Senses of the Tiger!" Ceraza yelled, her body began to glow, soon she had ears and eyes of a white Tiger. Her teeth sharpened and all her senses increased. Cerazas eyes scanned through the mist, now she was able to see clearly and hear every movement that Bakken was making.

_'Got you'_

Bakken charged at Ceraza again but this time she was able to dodge the attack with easy, and land her own kick onto his back, this surprised Bakken.

"Impossible!" Again Bakken attempted to attack her but Ceraza avoided the move and powered up an attack, she jumped into the air and raised back her fist.

"Lightning claw!" She threw her fist forward and claws a lot like tigers, made out of lightening formed around her fist and went straight into Bakkens stomach which then electrocuted him, he screamed in pain.

"You know, it's no wonder you've always been afraid of Jin. This is your only trick and Jins wind could knock it away effortlessly. You truly are pathetic" Bakkens mist began to disappear as she pulled out her attack from Bakkens stomach. She backed away from him a little.

"You either turn around and let me beat the shit into you, or get down on your knees and beg, which I may go easy on you"

"Please! Just leave me be, have mercy!"

"Mercy? Where was your mercy when you were attack Kurama? Where was your mercy when you was about to kill him? Why should I give you anything but a slow death?" Bakken remained silent.

"Demons like you are pathetic and deserve to be killed." As Ceraza spoke, her tiger eyes, ears and teeth began to fade away leaving her back to her normal state.

"Please! I don't even remember what I did to Kurama!"

"Then let me refresh your damn memory!" Ceraza shouted, she ran towards Bakken and laid exactly 50 punches and 50 kicks to his body in an incredibly speed, then with one final punch, sent him out of the ring and into a arena wall which then caused the wall to crack and break into pieces.

"Out of the ring! Naturally I'll take a 10 count!" Koto began counting. While she counted Ceraza looked at Jin who was smiling brightly at her, Ceraza grinned back but gripped her chest in pain and coughed, she looked down at her hand to see blood.

"..10! and the winner of this match is Ceraza Asakura! From the Uremeshi team!" But Ceraza wasn't listening she was already walking back over to Yusuke and Kurama.

"WAY TO GO CERAZA! That's what happens to anyone who tries to go against us!" Yusuke shouted.

"How are you feeling?" Ceraza asked Kurama once she was beside him, She placed her hands on his chest and started to heal him, but she couldn't do much, her energy was lower then before.

"I'll survive, Sorry I couldn't finish the first three of them as I planned" Kurama managed to say.

"Shut up, how are your wounds?"

"My injuries from Team Masho are nothing compared to this death plant, it will take a great deal of energy and concentration to remove. Haha I suppose we really do reap what we sow"

"Listen just get some rest ok? Me and Yusuke can handle the rest"

"Be careful with them Ceraza, a lot has changed over a hundred years. What ever plans the Shinobi have for this island..they want it very badly"

Ceraza listened to what Kurama said then looked back to the ring, she watched as Yusuke and Jin made their way to the centre.

"Damn it I can't believe the noise here you can't even make a thought!..of course I wouldn't mind if it weren't for the ears" Jin moaned pointing to his ears, Ceraza laugh a little at his joke, she always did like his ears.

"They wiggle a lot when I'm happy and excited which I haven't been in a long time, thanks to you and Ceraza they're wiggling away! And the way Ceraza knocked him out of the ring was amazing! I never did like that guy" Jin rambled on with his strong Irish accent, Yusuke found it hard to understand him. Yusuke and Jin started to laugh and Ceraza smiled at the two.

Jin summoned his power making a strong gust of wind form, Ceraza smirked a little.

_'You've gotten stronger Jin, I'm impressed.'_

"Begin!" Ceraza watched as Jin took to the skies and Yusuke watched hopelessly. After staying in the air for a few moments Jin came crashing down, but missed Yusuke on purpose, Yusuke became suddenly confused. Jin flew over Ceraza making her hair fly all over the place.

_'Basterd'_ She laughed trying to re flatten her hair. Yusuke attempted to land a kick on Jin but he avoided it and punched Yusuke in the face. Yusuke stood up happily with a grin, obviously excited about this match.

"Nice punch, this is going to be fun!" Ceraza sweat dropped. After the two spoke a little, Cerazas eyes wandered over to Hiei and Genkai who where still being held captive in the force field Ruka had created.

_'I have to get them outta there somehow..but how?'_

"let me show you something me and your pal Ceraza picked up when training in the mountains" Ceraza looked over at Jin.

_He remembers? …_

"Ceraza?" She looked down at Kurama who was looking up at her.

"How do you know Jin exactly?"

"We trained and lived together for a year, along with the rest of his team. But Jin was the one I created a close bond with. We were practically inseparable"

Kurama didn't reply, in which Ceraza took this opportunity to watch Jin summon up his 'Tornado Fist' making Ceraza smile a little.

"Jin has actually created a miniature twister around his entire right arm! The wind is tremendous"

"Why can't she teach me something that cool"Yusuke moaned.

"It took us a while, but we finally got it! After spend a year together that is!" Jin shouted to Yusuke over the winds.

"Then why isn't she on your team? Why the sudden separation?" Yusuke asked with curiosity.

Jins grin suddenly dropped and a frustrating growl emerged, Ceraza closed her eyes in remembrance.

"Because of that damn Asakura clan"

"Huh?" Was Yusukes reply, Obviously confused, as the fight continued Ceraza had a flash back of the day she was torn away from Jin.

/Flash Back: 10 years ago\\

_Ceraza and Jin sat Indian style by the gushing waterfall, both their eyes were closed and there minds empty. They often meditated after training to calm their bodies and mind. After a few moments of nothing but roaring water the pair opened their eyes when sensing another person close by. _

"_How many times Touya, we're fine you don't need to be checking up on us all the bloody time how are we suppose to concentrate" Jin spoke over the waterfall to the near by trees, but Touya appeared his face was urgent and concerned._

"_What is it Touya?" Ceraza asked noticing the look on his face, Jin and Ceraza stood up._

"_I'm sorry Ceraza, but it seems a black sheep is amongst us, someone has informed your clan of your whereabouts and they are on their way here!" _

_Cerazas eyes widen in fear and surprise, along with Jins._

"_What?" She called._

"_Impossible!" Jin added._

"_I'm afraid so, they will be here in a few hours" He informed them both, sadness showing. Ceraza was quiet for a moment while thinking before replying but Jin beat her to it._

"_Let them come! We'll show those good for nothing demons not to mess with us!" _

"_No Jin, that wont be necessary" Jin looked at Ceraza with a questionable look._

"_I'll go inform the others" Touya spoke before leaving, Ceraza nodded at him,_

"_What do you mean? We can take them on, no one knows these grounds like we do" Ceraza shook her head._

"_Thank you for everything Jin, I'm glad to have called you my best friend."_

"_This sure sounds a hell 'ov a lot like good bye"_

"_Because it is..." Jin eyes widen, he placed his hands on Ceraza shoulders firmly_

"_Don't be stupid Asakura! You said you was through with running so why run now? Don't be going back on your word lass"_

"_You are the one being stupid! If I stay here they will come and destroy everything! I can't watch that happen...I won't... this place is like a home to me I can't watch it be destroyed" Jin was silenced, Ceraza placed her hands on top of Jins which were on her shoulders, her eyes soften._

"_You truly are the wind master, and an amazing friend. You've done so much for me...So let me do this in return" She grabbed both of his hands from her shoulders and placed them to his chest but his grip on her hands increased as she went to turn away. She turned to him confused but he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her smaller frame._

"_The next time we meet I'll be a whole bunch stronger, then you won't have to run any more." A few tears fell from Cerazas eyes as she hugged him back._

"_Oh Jin...You truly are an idiot"_

/End of flash back.\\

_'You've kept your word Jin, you are a whole bunch stronger'_

Little did she know, Hiei had saw the whole flash back.

Once Cerazas eyes where back on the arena she watched as Yusuke managed to land a punch on Jins stomach but miss another attack as Jin flew up into the air.

"Jin has been hit hard, taking cover in the air to recover" Koto announced.

But Yusuke sent a spirit gun after him, making Jin surprised. Ceraza stood up from Kuramas side to watch more closely with interest. But Jin created a tornado around himself to deflect the attack, sending it out of the arena.

"Don't you see? Any attack you send me has to come threw the air and I control the air, you may as well hand them over to me and say do what ever you want with 'em Jin" Jin stated and burst into laughter, Ceraza smiled at his laugh and gave a small one of her own. Oh how she missed it.

Jin stood their enjoying the cheers he got from the crowd before making another tornado fist.

"Jin is on the move for Yusuke, yet Yusuke is refusing to back down?"

Ceraza watched as Yusuke made attempts to make a spirit gun while Jin was charging for him.

"Oh now, don't be crazy" Jin said still flying towards him.

"Lets see who can take a bigger ass kicking!" A large explosion happened at the two attacks collided, Ceraza placed her hand up forming a barrier around both her and Kurama, shielding them from the attack as they stood close to the arena.

Ceraza watched as her eyes caught sight of Yusuke flying out of the arena and into the wall next to Hiei and Genkai, while Jin flew up into the air.

"I thought I was crazy Uremeshi but you take the prize, What the hell was that! You don't make bombs go boom in your face!"

"Damn at least one of us should have died!" Yusuke answered pissed off.

"He is no amateur opponent" Hiei added to Yusuke

"I'm not saying he is but that was a clean shot!"

"Yes but Jin saw your strategy at the last moment and took invasive action"

"So he's funny and smart that hardly seems fair"

"As a Shinobi he has much experience,a simply trick isn't going to beat him. I hope you have more extensive plans" Hiei finished to Yusuke.

"Heh awe come on, it's Yusuke here. I don't have a clue!"

"Very well, but I will be taking your place after you die"

"Even if you could escape its illegal to fight after being ruled as unfit" Ruka laughed.

"Illegal? My powers have nearly returned and once I get out of here I will fight. And anyone who gets in my way..well you know the rest" Hiei spoke with a smirk that scared Ruka, Ceraza smirked as she heard the conversation.

"Yusuke get back in the damn ring before time runs out you baka!" She called over to him

"Alright, I'm coming I'm coming!" Yusuke jumped back into the ring.

"Boom baby, two tornado fists at once." came the voice of Koto. Ceraza grinned.

"So you did manage to achieve both of them?"

"of course I did, it has been 10 years you know" Jin called back happily. Cerazas eyes widen.

"Yusuke don't be a fool!" She called, Yusuke had got into stance and summoned his power.

"Sorry Ceraza but I have no choice"

"You idiot of course you do, let me handle this! Just don't use that move! You never completed the training, it could kill you!"

"Heh then I'll just have to take him down with me" Ceraza gripped the edge of the arena in anticipation.

_'That fool will get himself killed' _Hieis voice ran throughout Cerazas mind.

_'There is nothing I can do, if I stop him we will only be disqualified...'_

Jin flew around in excitement before flying straight towards Yusuke again, but Yusuke caught Jins right tornado fist and managed the throw it away from him, Ceraza watched as the Jins strength pushes Yusuke back closer and closer the the edge of the ring.

"Yusuke has managed to throw away one of Jins attacks! But there is still another one in his arsenal"

This time Yusuke used his right foot to block his attack, still summoning his spirit energy.

_'What are you doing Yusuke?'_ Ceraza thought as she watched the match, not daring to take her eyes away in case she missed a single movement that could end them both.

"SPIRIT WAVE!" The attack hit Jin directly in his stomach, sending his high out of the arena, Ceraza watched with wide eyes and surprise. The arena was quiet for a moment before Koto spoke.

"After that massive uppercut from Yusuke, Jin has yet to return from the sky! Could he be using his wind powers again? Could this marathon not be over?" Koto shouted.

"I guess he is just full of surprises" Kurama said, barley managing to speak. Ceraza nodded in agreement. Yusuke stood in the ring panting and aching from such an attack. The spirit wave truly took a toll on his body.

Suddenly Ceraza sensed something falling from above her, she looked up to see Jin come crashing down into the stances, killing many demons that watched. She gasped at the sight, praying her friend was still alive.

"Jin seems to be out cold, unable to use his wind powers to break his fall! I better count!" Koto ran to the edge of the ring, Ceraza turned to watch Jin attempt to stand up again.

"Hold it right there Uremeshi, I'll be coming in just a second-" But as Jin spoke he collapsed again as Koto counted to ten.

"And with a knock out, Team Uremeshi take their fourth win!"

"Heh, not bad Jin. Maybe when your better we can hang out sometime" Yusuke spoke to no one in particular. Ceraza smiled and nodded.

"Will the last member of team Masho please enter the ring"

"Sorry to say this Yusuke, but you will die before laying a finger on me"

"I'm kicking your ass out of principle!" Yusuke ran at Risho, when an announcement was sent out.

"Stop this fight immediately"

Yusuke stumbled to a stop.

"They're up to something!" Kurama moaned

"What can they possibly do now?" Ceraza added with a growl.

"Upon looking at the video footage of the previous fight, Koto delayed her count out. The fight between Yusuke and Jin has been ruled a double loss. Their for Yusuke is no longer aloud to fight for the duration of the match"

"What a bunch of bullshit!" Ceraza cursed with anger, she jumped up onto the arena with anger and pushed past Yusuke, shouting up at the windows where the comity was sat.

"And what about me huh? You want to make up some more bullshit to stop me from fighting?"

The comity didn't reply, Ceraza growled and noticed Risho punch Touya back out of the ring with anger. Obviously Touya had objected to this plan, Risho made his way to Koto in attempted to attack her but Ceraza placed her sword to his neck.

"Take one more step and I'll kill you where you stand. With or against the rules."

Risho looked at her with no emotion

"You seem pretty anxious to intimidate everyone but me, suddenly remembering our time together Risho? Scared that I know every trick you have and their flaws?"

"Don't waste your time trying to change their mind. Fight by their meaningless rules and you'll be pulled down with them. There is only one real law of the dark tournament the strongest will prevail!" Hiei called out, his power suddenly destroying the barrier Ruka held on him and Genkai.

"Ive achieved enough energy to rip my way out, lets show this entire stadium a new definition of victory!" Ruka fell back powerless against Hieis power,.

"There going to kill us anyway so why not take on every damn freak until no one is left?" Yusuke added in.

"That sounds good to me, I'm already about to go off. I'm breaking my own rules just standing here" Ceraza added, glaring at Risho and adding more pressure to her sword against his throat.

"Ugh as much as I hate this, Team Uremeshi has no more members aloud to fight, the winner of the match is-" Yusuke was furiously and charged at Risho, Ceraza pulled back her sword ready to take of his head when the comity spoke.

"Ceraza Asakura is eligible to fight. The next fight will be between Risho and Ceraza" Her eyes widen along with Yusukes and the rest of the teams.

"Well its about time" Koto said.

"I got this Yusuke, Don't worry" Ceraza said to him and she backed away from Risho and stood next to Yusuke in the centre of the arena.

"Kick his ass" Was his only reply as he walked away and off the ring.

"And the final Fight is between team leader Risho and Ceraza Asakura, Begin!"

neither Ceraza or Risho moved for a while, they stood staring at each other, almost daring the other to move.

"Tell me Ceraza, how does it feel to put others in constant danger where ever you go?" She stayed quiet, Risho was obviously referring to the time when her clan went after her during her stay with the Shinobi.

"Yes, it was very unfortunate for your clan to _suddenly_ find out about your wear about wasn't it?" Cerazas eyes narrowed.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Come now, surely you've figured it out already? Or must I spell it for you?" Cerazas eyes widen and anger made her energy burst.

"It was you! You told them where I was! YOU PUT YOUR WHOLE DAMN VILAGE IN DANGER! and for what?" Ceraza asked, her energy bursting. Risho started to cover himself in rock.

"To see you die! You poisoned the minds of many Shinobi! Telling them of freedom and the 'light' because of you, the Shinobi no longer wish to serve the higher class, because of you I was no longer the leader! The person people admired!"

"If you want me dead, COME AND GET ME!"


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Nothing like a Asakura

Chapter 14: Nothing like an Asakura!

Ceraza gathered up her power, dark clouds formed in the sky. Thunder could be heard throughout the whole arena. But she wasted no time to intimidate her opponent.

"Think Yusuke, there must be some way we can prevent this disaster?" Kurama panicked, he knew that Ceraza had already lost a lot of spiritual energy, she had been fighting and healing all day.

"I..I don't know..But besides, Ceraza is strong..So she can win this..right?" Kurama didn't reply.

"My my, did I make you angry?" Risho taunted Ceraza with his usual smirk.

"I'm through with your games Risho, you put your whole village at stake! How do you expect me to react? Many of them were my friends..my allies..I cannot for give you!"

"Hn. If your so emotionally about this then maybe you should do something about it? Ive always wanted to see the true strength of an Asakura"

"Be careful what you wish for Risho. You just might get it"

"That's enough, we all came here to see some blood shed and pure violence!" Koto announced rather annoyed at the lack of physical pain being inflicted.

"You heard the Neko, let's go!" Yelled Ceraza, anger and determination could be seen in her eyes.

She wasted no time in charging at Risho, throwing numerous amounts of attacks his way with a speed even Koto had trouble keeping up with. Risho dodged and blocked the attacks, still with his usual smug look on his face.

"Lets step things up a notch shall we?" He said, suddenly covering his hand in solid stone and punching Ceraza in the stomach, sending her across the ground towards the edge of the ring.

"Ceraza!" Called Yusuke and Kurama from the sidelines, her spirit energy was down and they knew this. Yet she was the only one who stood a chance against Risho in their present state.

With Hiei and Genkai, Ruka began to get scared as she watched Hiei summon up his power as it flowed around him.

"You plan on making a move as soon as Ceraza falls don't you?" Genkai asked, looking at the small fire demon beside her.

"Yes, and if your going to try and stop me id think again. I wont let anyone stand in my way"

_'Interesting... His sudden change of attitude towards this match seems to be caused by the fact that Ceraza is the one fighting'_ Genkai thought to herself.

Back in the ring, Ceraza began to get to her feet, a copper taste in her mouth that she knew all to well.

Blood

"Heh, not bad. Looks like you have improved your control over the element since my visit" Her voice was shaky along with her legs.

"Well it has been many years since you poisoned the minds of the shinobi"

"So quick to judge...tell me.. what is it your so afraid of?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Is it because the shinobi will no longer obey by your rules? Or maybe its the fact that you will be alone?"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about" This angered Risho, without thinking he summoned his power, the ground shook beneath everyone's feet, even Ceraza stumbled.

She watched as five large stone pillars spiralled around him.

"I'm sure you remember this ability don't you?" Risho suddenly covered himself with an armour of clay which he formed using his spiritual energy.

"Like it was yesterday...let me see. That armour turns your whole body into a weapon right?" Ceraza thought, crouching down in a defensive position.

"Then let me show you how!" Risho jumped high into the air, then came crashing down towards Ceraza, twisting his body in a fast motion to increase his speed and power.

_'I can't block that, My energy is too low. I'll have to dodge'_ And so she did, Ceraza was able to jump to the side away from the attack, once Risho hit the ring he created a large indent.

"That attack was so strong, even Ceraza had no chance in blocking it! She no choice but to run! And Risho looks completely unharmed!" Koto spoke in pure surprise.

Ceraza panted furiously, her energy was slipping more and more as she continued to fight, she needed to end this, and fast.

"You truly are pathetic, you call yourself an Asakura? It's no wonder your farther is out to to kill you. He must be pissed off that someone of the likes of you carry the Asakura name."

Her eyes widen, her mind racing as flashbacks ran through her head.

_'How dare you go against your family!'_

_'You don't deserve to live, your life Is nothing but a pathetic existence'_

_'I'll kill you, wiping you from the face of the earth, ridding your name of the clans history'_

_'You are nothing but a useless excuses of an Asakura.' _

Ceraza looked to the ground, her bangs covered her eyes making any emotion on her face invisible. Hieis heart pounded as he watched Risho charged towards her in his attempt to finally kill her.

"This is it people! Risho's final attack! And it looks like Ceraza has given up running!"

"NOW DIE!"

Just as Rishos body was about to hit Ceraza, a massive amount of spirit energy shot out of her body, it was so strong that Rishos attack bounced straight off of her and sent him flying out of the ring and into the stands.

"I can't believe it! It looks as though Ceraza has become stronger In a matter of seconds, her spirit energy is incredible! And Risho is out of the ring!" Koto said in excitement.

"Impossible!" Risho managed to say as he stumbled back into the ring. Ceraza finally lifted her head to look Risho straight in the eye, the look she gave sent shivers down his back. Her eyes flashed with power.

"Don't you ever compare me to them! I may carry the name, and I may even poses there special ability, but I am _nothing like them. _I surpassed that family a long time ago, and now I'll show you _my_ ABILITY!"

Within a blink of an eye, Ceraza appeared in front of Risho and kicked him up into the air, she followed him up and appeared behind him, elbowing him back to the ground. He yelled in pain, blood coming out from his mouth.

"Your life ends here" She pulled back her fists in ready to send her signature 'Black Chaos Control' into Rishos body.

"CERAZA!" Cerazas eyes widen and she paused the attack.

_'That Voice..'_

She looked over to the stands to see Yukina with Boton and the other two human girls watching. But the look on Yukinas face made Cerazas heart ache, she was worried and scared.

"Yukina..."

"It looks like a friend of Cerazas has change the situation of the fight, making Ceraza forget about Risho completely" Koto shouted, disappointment in her voice.

Cerazas power died down, her spirit energy turning to normal and disappearing from sight, her eyes relaxed and so did her body as she lowered her arms.

Yukina didn't need to speak, Ceraza could tell by her eyes that she didn't want Ceraza to kill Risho, and so she simply grabbed him by the collar and threw him out of the ring effortlessly in which Koto began her count down.

"She's here?..and...she knows Ceraza?" Hiei managed to say with shock and confusion once noticing his sister was in fact in the demon realm and at this tournament.

"8..9...10! and Ceraza takes the win for this fight! The winner of the match is Team Uremeshi!"

The crowed yelled in anger and confusion and disappointment, some angry at the fact that Cerazas team had won, others at the way that Ceraza didn't kill Risho in a bloody attack. These demons truly where disgusting apparitions.

"Nice job!" Yusuke said, running up behind her on the ring. Ceraza turned and grinned at him, she looked behind him once she saw Hiei and Genkai jump onto the arena.

_'Heh, you got out'_

_'Hn. I told you I would, were you doubting my abilities?'_

Ceraza shook her head with a smile, making Yusuke eye her weirdly.

_'Not once'_

But up in the crowd, where the demon fans roared and shouted. A figure in a long black cloak stood, watching the scene bellow. The person made sure to keep their spiritual energy down, undetectable by anyone.

Especial Ceraza.

"Hah, Pathetic. You haven't changed a bit..all that running and hiding has made you weak" Voiced the cloaked figure, then began to leave.

"Our time will come soon enough...Sister"

/Time Skip: Later that night\\

"Hiei remind me again why we are spying on Yukina and Kuwabara?" Ceraza asked Hiei as they stood in a tree, a few meters away from both Yukina and Kuwabara, who were talking happily on a field, the sunset behind them.

"To make sure that idiot doesn't try anything" He said, venom dripping from his voice, a dark aura around him, Ceraza sweat dropped.

"And also, I wanted to ask you something" Cerazas heart fluttered in her chest, and her eyes widen.

"You know about me and Yukina...How?" Cerazas heart returned to its normal pace, and her eyes also. But she smiled anyway and looked over at Yukina who was laughing at something Kuwabara had said.

"Your spiritual energy is more a like then you know...She has been looking for you for a while now" Her eyes soften, Hiei looks at her beside him. They where still stood in a tree rather high up, the sunset in front of them, making the sky a beautiful orange colour.

"How do you know her?"

The smile never left Cerazas face as she spoke.

"She helped me out a long time ago..I vowed to protect her and help her when I could in return. We became close in that time, and now I see her as my own little sister"

_'And also..she reminds me of someone...someone I lost a long time ago'_ She thought to herself with a sad smile.

_'Katsumi...' _Hieis eyes watched her for a moment, before looking back at the two below.

"How is your chest?" He asked, surprising himself. He never normally cared about the well being of his team mates..why start now?

But Ceraza was more then a team mate, Hiei would go as far to even call her his friend, maybe even best friend.

But there was something more...Something he couldn't understand.

When they weren't together, she was on his mind. When they where together, he is constantly worried about her safety, then jealous of any male who she shows her affection to. _What is happening?_

"Better now, a cracked rib..nothing to serious. Yukinas healing abilities are wonderful...She's become a lot stronger over these past years"

"Good."

"Don't tell me you're starting to care Hiei?" She teased him playfully.

"Hn of course not. We just don't need you injured for the next fight."

Ceraza laughed happily, then shook her head with a smile.

"Right, then the same goes for you. Next time, I'll heal your wounds and maybe then you wont be captured by the nurse" Hiei smirked.

"Jealous?"

"Mm A little" Ceraza admitted, making Hiei surprised and slightly of guard.

"We're friends right? So why is it you wouldn't allow me to heal your arm...but was willing to let Ruka help?" She closed her eyes before adding

"Why did you turn me away?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Hn baka onna."

"Huh?" Ceraza asked, she looked up at him to see him leaving.

"Hiei wait!" But he was gone, Ceraza sighed. There was no point in going after him now, so she jumped down from the tree and looked up at the sky.

_'Its because we're friends I didn't let you heal me, I needed you to save your energy. If something bad was to happen I needed to know you could defend yourself, otherwise it would be my fault and you could have gotten hurt..and that is something I couldn't deal with...We're friends after all'_

Ceraza gasped quietly after Hieis voice spoke in her head, it made her heart beat faster and her face began to heat up. Before a small smile formed on her lips, and her eyes closed.

_'Friends huh?... yeah..I don't think that quite cuts it any more' _

* * *

><p><p>

_**WOO! Finally some HieiCeraza loving! Sorry for the wait you guys, but thank you for all the wonderful reviews! **_

_**And if anyone is confused about the last line, its basically Ceraza saying that she thinks 'friends' and 'Friendship' Don't cover the emotions and feelings she has for Hiei any more. Also meaning that her feelings for him are stronger then that. But was Hiei listening to her thoughts when she said it? Who knows. **_

_**The next chapter is going to be a rather emotional/Dramatic chapter, as it has a lot to do with Cerazas family history. Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'She's slowly saving me from myself...'!**_

_**Also Dan if your reading this.. (That's right, suck on that bottle baby ;D)**_


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Enter Katusmi Asakura!

Chapter 15: Enter Katsumi Asakura!

Ceraza, Hiei and Kurama stood in the stands entrance, watching the match below. They knew that the winner of this match will be the team they fight next so they wanted an upper hand in what their abilities where to plan a strategy.

"Until then, everyone else is just practice" Spoke the blue hair demon down in the ring below who then pointed up at the three of them. Hiei growled while Kurama stood emotionless.

"What an arrogant fool" Hiei said as they watched the winning team leave the arena.

"Really? I thought he remind me of someone" Ceraza said with a smirk, Hiei realized what she meant and glared at her.

"There you guys are!" Kuwabara called, arriving with Yusuke, Genkai and Botan.

"Yusuke...What is this thing?" Ceraza asked as a blue fuzzy penguin like creature floated from Yusuke's head onto Cerazas.

"It's my spirit beast...Kind of like your Eiodin's but it doesn't fight..or do anything useful for that matter" Yusuke mumbled the last part, Ceraza sweat dropped.

"Uh not quite..."

"So I guess you guys have the same idea as us to scope out the tournament to see who we will be fighting next?" Kuwabara asked,

"Had, the fight is already over" Kurama replied, placing a hand in his pocket. Kuwabara gasped and listened to Koto speak, while Ceraza picked up the small blue penguin from her head and looked at it. The spirit beast looked at Ceraza and squeaked happily while flapping its wings, Ceraza held the penguin away from her rather scared at his sudden reaction.

"It looks like he likes the feel of your spiritual energy" Kurama said at her, Ceraza looked at him.

"The feel of my energy?"

"Yes, spirit beasts only really connect with people that have a heart like their own, or have a pleasant spiritual energy. I suppose you in this case, are both."

She looked back at the beast before giving him back to Yusuke with a thoughtful look.

"It looks like Team Uremeshi will be fighting the unbelievable team Uratobi!" Koto announced, obviously rooting for the opposite team.

"I can't believe we missed the fight all because I took a few extra minutes to brush my teeth" Kuwabara moaned, Hiei rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure your minty breath was worth it"

Ceraza was about to add to the conversation when she suddenly felt a very familiar energy coming from down the corridor.

"Huh?" She asked out loud, she looked down the corridor but the energy disappear.

"Is something wrong Ceraza?" Kurama asked, looking at her then down the corridor.

"No, it's nothing" She said, then turned back to the team.

"How is your injury?" She asked him, changing the subject, he didn't seem to notice, but Hiei sure did.

"It's fine, I will be fighting again tomorrow."

"So it's not as bad as we all thought?" Hiei said, rather like a dig towards Kurama.

"Well in comparison to your injury, I suppose not" Hiei did his usual 'Hn' and looked away, Ceraza gave a little smile.

"Hey! I got an amazing idea you guys! Ask Yukina to heal your wounds! She's amazing!" Ceraza zoned Kuwabara out once noticing Hiei's look.

Kurama and Yusuke suddenly started to make a joke about Hiei being Yukinas long lost brother, without saying it though as it was obvious Kuwabara didn't know. Ceraza laughed a long side them, but suddenly stopped when she felt that energy again. Her eyes widened.

_That spirit energy..I know it from somewhere...but it's all confused and in pain..'_

She turned back down the corridor and saw a figure stood there and it started to run away.

"I'll meet you all back at the hotel" Was all she said before running of down the corridor.

"Hey! Ceraza wait! Where are you going?" Yusuke called after her, but it was too late to reply.

She continued to run after the hooded figure, around corners and outside the building.

"Hey wait!" She called after it, but the figure didn't stop, it sudden took a sharp turning towards the forest.

"Wait, stop!" She continued to run until they both got to the middle of the forest where the figure finally stood still, Ceraza panted a little.

"Not bad, I see your speed hasn't faded at least, but I guess that's why they call you the Crimson blade"

"Who are you?" Ceraza asked, the figure turned around and finally lowered its hood to reveal non other then Katsumi Asakura.

Her younger sister.

"Have you forgotten me already, big sister?" She said in almost a mocking way.

"No...please..not you" Ceraza begged, wishing this was all just a dream. Katsumi laughed.

"What's wrong Ceraza? Suddenly scared that Father has sent someone who is able to kill you?"

"Katsumi..."

"Say my name all you want, but it won't change a thing."

"What happened to you? You were always so happy, so cheerful and free..."

"You've been gone a long time sister, things have changed over the last hundred years." Katsumi got into fighting stance, Ceraza shook her head.

"Don't so this Katsumi, don't let him control you!"

"Control me? Father has nothing to do with this! I volunteered to come on my own free will!" Katsumi charged up her power and ran at Ceraza, making ears and a tails of a fox appear.

_'The nine tailed fox Eiodin, Akasha! ...But she's a lot more powerful than before..'_

Ceraza dodged her attack but as she looked back at Katsumi, she landed a punch on Cerazas face, sending her into a tree and breaking it.

"Soul Drive!" Katsumi used her fan to created large wave of energy, much like her 'Celestial slash', Ceraza quickly rolled away from the attack and was barely able to dodge it.

"Why won't you just die! Maybe then all the pain and suffering you put me through will end!"

"I'm sorry for disobeying the clan; I never knew it would-"

"You fool! You can disobey the clan all you want! What hurt the most, was you leaving! Leaving without even saying goodbye, leaving me there alone to defend for myself!" Ceraza gasped in realization.

"You have no idea what it was like being there after you left, father turned violent he would beat me until I hated you, until everyone emotion that was good was gone! So I could be the next clan leader!"

While Katsumi spoke, she continued to attack Ceraza who refused to fight back, and so she just continued to dodge the best she could.

"Fight back! I didn't train this hard for you to let me win god damn it!" Ceraza shook her head.

"NO!" she yelled and stood still while Katsumi landed another attack on her, sending Ceraza into the air then back down to the floor with a crash, blood came from her mouth. By now Katsumi was crying, tears freely falling down her cheeks, tears of anger and sadness.

"How could this happen?" Ceraza spoke softly; she looked up at Katsumi before adding.

"What about mother? Truly she did something?"

"Mother is dead" Cerazas eyes widen and her breath was caught in her throat.

"W-what?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know" Katsumi spat in hatred.

Ceraza didn't say anything, she just knelt on the floor in a state of shock,

_'Mother is..dead?..'_

"You really didn't know did you?"

"..."

"She died because of you...That day she saved you from the clan's prison, the day you disobeyed father...she set you free, but father found out and killed her in front of everyone! If anyone ever showed a monster like you mercy that is what would happen!" This time Katsumi used her throwing knifes at Ceraza in anger.

"Cat o' nine tails!" She threw nine knifes and each hit Ceraza perfectly, cause nine deep cuts over her body, she yelled in pain.

"It's all your fault! It's because of you the clan is destroyed! It's because of you that mother is dead! And it's because of you that I'm suffering so god damn much!" Punch after punch, kick after kick Katsumi laid into Ceraza, but for some reason it was obvious that Katsumi was holding back, almost like...

She didn't want to kill her sister.

"I looked up to you! I wanted to be like you, to fight by your side! But you threw it all away...I would have done anything for you...So why did you abandoned me!"

"You're right" Katsumi stopped her attack and looked down at Ceraza who laid on the floor, struggling to get up.

"I did abandoned you, and I'm sorry..I know my apology won't change how much you're hurting but.." Ceraza looked at her younger sister and placed her hand on top of her head, a thing she used to do when they were younger.

"But I didn't want this life for you...For over a hundred years, I've had to run and hide, always looking over my shoulder...even killing members of my own clan...some even being close friends.." Katsumi stayed quiet, still shocked at the fact that Cerazas hand was on top of her head. Looking down to the floor her eyes teared up just a bit, the pressure of Ceraza's hand caused her hair to flop down over her eyes.

"You've grown stronger little sister, and I know what you've been through must have been tough...but I did what I thought was right at the time...and I regretted it e-each day" Cerazas breathing started to get harder, her sight becoming blurry.

"Heh, you've really done a number on me..."

"Why?" Katsumi cried softly, all anger seemed to have left her.

"Why can't I kill you? Why do I still stand here as through you are my older sister again?" Ceraza smiled at her, making Katsumi eyes widen.

"Because you're my sister...and there for one half of me-" Ceraza fell to the floor to Katsumi's feet, but Katsumi couldn't move, her body was frozen with so many emotions coursing through her.

"CERAZA!" Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara all arrived at the scene to see Ceraza out cold on the floor below Katsumi, who at the time had her fan in her hand.

Hiei without thinking drew his sword and charged at her, Katsumi was caught off guard and only just about managed to block Hieis on coming sword, knocking her back a few feet. Yusuke and Kurama took this chance to get to Ceraza while Kuwabara ran next to Hiei.

"Hey! What's the big idea! Hurting our frie-" but Kuwabara was cut off.

"Who are you and why did you do that to Ceraza?" Hiei asked with a dangerous glare.

Katsumi suddenly snapped into realization and looked over to Ceraza who was in pain. Kurama and Yusuke tried to comfort her, and Yusuke got pissed off. Katsumi's eyes were still wet with tears as she watched the two men that took Ceraza try and console her. She did that. Frowning she watched a few tears lingering on her eye lashes.

"You bastard!"

"It seems you've been using our team mate as a punch bag..I don't like that!" Hiei growled in anger.

"D-don't" Ceraza managed to whimper out, Hiei stopped summoning his power to look over at the wounded red head.

"I can heal her" The team looked at Katsumi,

"And why the hell should we trust you?" Yusuke asked, pointing his spirit gun at her warningly.

"Please, she's my sister..My name is Katsumi Asakura, let me heal her" She started walking towards Ceraza but Hiei stood in her way glaring at her, his sword drawn.

"Hiei, If we don't let her, Ceraza will die out here" Kurama called over, Hiei still didn't move.

"It's o-okay you guys..We can trust her.."Ceraza whispered out, slowly drifting back into unconsciousness.

Yusuke growled.

"Alright, but no funny business, don't think we won't kill you" Katsumi nodded and walked over to Ceraza, by now her fox ears and tails had disappeared. She knelt down beside her and placed her hands on Cerazas forehead and stomach, her hands began to glow.

_I'm so sorry Ceraza…Please forgive me for this..._

_**Well that's it for this chapter folks :D But...Is Katsumi healing Ceraza?..Or simply finishing her off? Find out next time in 'She's Slowly Saving Me From Myself..' [Hiei]**_


	16. Chapter Sixteen: A Change of heart!

Chapter 16: A change of heart and mind.

Anger

That's what Hiei felt, anger towards himself. He was stood in the corner of Cerazas room, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He watched Ceraza sleep, her breathing even and her face was relaxed.

But questions ran throughout his mind, Why did this happen? How could he have possible let his team mate get hurt like this? .. How could he let Ceraza be hurt like this?

His eyes would flicker to the window every once in a while, but they where mostly purely focused on Ceraza as she slept. After the fight between her sister Katsumi and herself, they had aloud Katsumi to heal her, then once she was done they brought her back to the hotel to rest.

Katsumi had explained what had happened at the fight, the way that Ceraza refused to fight back. It made Hiei snarl in disbelief. Ceraza had always been so strong, so full of pride. Yet her sister arrives and it is suddenly all gone? It made him even more curious about her Clan..and why exactly Ceraza left.

Hiei's attention was suddenly drawn from his thoughts to Ceraza as she moaned a little, her eyes slowly opening. Hiei immediately appeared by the side of her bed, looking down at her.

"How do you feel?" What the first words out of his mouth. He watched as Cerazas eyes scanned the room before landing on him himself, she sat up slowly before replying.

"Sore, but I'm fine. How long was I out?"

"A few hours, nothing drastic. Katsumi is quite the healer" Ceraza nodded understanding.

"I'm sorry if I made any of you worry..I guess this wouldn't have happened if you knew more about my past.." Hiei stayed silent, her words where true. And he did want to know about her history but he decided not to push it.

Then a knock came at the door, Hiei stood back from Ceraza a little so she could see who would walk in.

"Come in" She called, watching as the door was slowly opened to reveal Katsumi stood there, with a nervous look on her face.

"I was wondering if I could speak with you Ceraza..Alone" Katsumi eyes glance at Hiei for a moment then back to her sister. Hiei looked at Ceraza in which she nodded at him.

"It's fine, I'll be out soon" Hiei nodded and walked past Katsumi with a dangerously glare before closing the door behind him. The room was quiet for a moment long before Katsumi spoke.

"So uh..How are your wounds?"

"Much better, thank you"

"No, don't thank me. After all I am the one who inflicted the wounds upon you"

"Yes, but you didn't have to heal me.." Katsumi silently agreed to her statement. By now Ceraza had stood up from the bed and was stood in front of Katsumi with a smile.

"I'm so sorry!" Katsumi cried, falling to her hands and knees to Ceraza in a apologetic way, Ceraza gasped

"I realize now that everything was wrong, the clan, my hatred for you, Everything. Please forgive m-" But Ceraza cut Katsumi off.

"Get up you fool" Katsumi's eyes widen, as she looked up at Ceraza who held out a hand. Katsumi took it and stood up.

"Stop apologizing. I forgave you the moment I understood why you came. It is me who should be sorry. I swore that id always be there for you..but I wasn't..and it was all my fault."

Katsumi listened to her sisters words closely.

"Just tell me, is it true?..about mother that is...is she really gone?" Katsumi opened her mouth to say something, but didn't know how to say it. So she remand silent, Ceraza looked down to the ground

"I see..so it is truly all because of me.."

/Flashback: 110 years ago\\

A young Ceraza sat there limp on her knees in the dungeons of the Asakura house hold. Her wrists and ankles chained to the wall behind her, her head low as she stared at the damp and cold floor below her. No emotion could be seen on her face, for all emotion had been beaten out of her as punishment. Everything was silent other than an occasionally drip of water you could hear in the distance, leaking from the ceiling.

Everything was dark, damp and cold. Even the chains that held Ceraza where rusted and damp, not even rats would come here. Ceraza didn't move when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching, there was no need, she didn't need to look up to know who was coming...for it was the same everyday.

Or so she thought.

"Oh Ceraza, my beautiful daughter" Ceraza looked up surprised to see her mother Kiyoshi stood there with flowing tears.

"Mother?" she managed to say weakly.

"My darling, what has he done to you?" Kiyoshi asked, Ceraza knew it was a rhetorical question. She walked closer to her and knelt down in front of her, placing her hands on Ceraza face and began to heal her. Kiyoshi was the best healer of the clan, so she managed to heal Ceraza rather quickly.

"Mother you can't do this, if Father finds out he wont be happy" Kiyoshi smiled at her daughter.

"Even at a time like this, you always think of others before yourself."

"But mother i-"

"Enough dear, everything will be alright..You'll see. Now lets get you out of these chains" Spoke Kiyoshi after healing Ceraza, she stood up and pulled out a key from her Kimono and unlocked the shackles. Once Ceraza was free, with the help of her mother she was able to stand up and find her feet again.

"Now hurry, follow me"

"But mother, where are we going?"

"There is no time for that my darling, now come quickly" Ceraza didn't ask any more questions and followed her mother silently until they got outside the clans house, which was more the size of a small village. It was then Ceraza realized it was night time, and the only light her mother and herself could follow was the glare from the moon that lit their path.

Ceraza stopped behind her mother who had stopped to search through some bushes near by, Ceraza keep her guard up the best she could so scan the area around her in case someone was to arrive.

"Here Ceraza" Ceraza looked to her mother, then down to her arms to see her hold a short Katana. Ceraza immediately recognized it to being her ancestors, in which was the first woman to ever receive more than one Eiodin, she kept it a secret for a long time but once her secret was revealed she was executed for her sins.

"Is that..?" Kiyoshi nodded.

"Yes, your ancestor's sword, it has been passed down throughout each generation, now I hand it down to you. My eldest daughter." Ceraza took the blade and studied It closely.

"No time for that lovely, it's time for you to go"

"What?" She asked, suddenly confused, Kiyoshi bent down and placed her hands on Cerazas shoulders, new found tears falling from her eyes.

"I have always been proud of you, but I'm afraid it hasn't been enough to protect you. You must leave, and head to the world of the living. Start a new life there my darling and don't ever come back do you hear me?" Ceraza began to cry also.

"But mother, What about Katsumi? And you? I don't want to leave you both" she cried, making her mother weep more.

"Oh my darling, I know, I know. But this is the way it has to be. You will become a beautiful and strong woman one day, and I know you will continue to make me proud. But until then you must train hard with the gifts you have, and don't ever regret having them..for your Eiodins make every Asakura who they are..including you." Ceraza nodded bravely and gripped the Katana tighter, a few stray tears falling to the ground.

"Now go, and don't look back. Don't stop until you are far from this land. And remember that I love you with all my heart Ceraza."

/End of Flashback\\

"That's why I'm not going back" Katsumi replied with a smile, Ceraza looked at her in shock.

"You have to! Father will kill you if he finds out you stayed!"

"I don't care! If you can go through this for a hundred years then I can help! Please, don't send me back there...I want to stay here, with you!" Ceraza thought for a moment before sighing, she knew Katsumi would not go back whether she said yes or no.

"Ok, Ok..Hiei is not going to like this one bit" Ceraza mumbled the last part to herself, Katsumi giggled.

"He'll come around, he likes you after all"

"He has to like me, we are team mates" Katsumi rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean he Likes you...You know he never left your room while you where resting?" Ceraza blushed a little at her sisters words.

"Oh would you look at the time, we should go see the others before they worry!" Ceraza said changing the subject and pushing Katsumi out the door.

"H-hey! Stop changing the subject, Wait you like him don't you!" Katsumi said, her face lighting up with realization. Cerazas blush depend.

"I have no idea what you're on about- Oh hey Kuwabara!" Katsumi grinned the whole time they sat in the living area with Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara.

"Ceraza! You're awake!" Kuwabara stated, Ceraza rolled her eyes.

"No you Baka I'm sleep walking" Katsumi and Kurama muffled a laugh.

"Hey shut up! I was concerned about you and this is how you repay me!"

Ceraza laughed a little then looked at the four of them.

"Hey listen..Katsumi will be staying with us from now on, then once the tournament is over..she will be leaving with me"

"W-What? Are you sure? I mean what if she tries to kill you again?" Kuwabara exclaims with concern for his friend. Ceraza shook her head.

Katsumi frowned a bit as her eyes pricked thinking about the damage she caused her sister. Katsumi wouldn't blame them all if they refused to let her come with them or if they even ignored her while she was around. Sighing she looked up as she noticed Hiei look up.

"It's fine, if she wanted to..she could have already" Hiei growled but speaking.

"And you trust her?"

"Yes. As much as I trust all of you"

Katsumi snickered a bit behind her hand as she watched Kuwabara and Hiei argue. Looking at Ceraza she smirked. "Do they always do this?" Katsumi asked as she watched the two amused. From the corner of her eye Katsumi noticed Ceraza nod.

"Hn. Then you are a fool, along with the rest of you" Hiei then left the room without another word. Ceraza sighed and Katsumi became concerned for him.

"Shouldn't we do something?" She asked.

"No, believe it or not..this is just Hiei's way of showing his concern for Ceraza. It will take a while for him to adjust to the situation, but he will eventually" Kurama spoke, looking at the door that Hiei had walked through.

"Does that mean you are ok with this?" Ceraza asked him with hopeful eyes, Kurama nodded.

"Yes, but I believe you will need to also convince Yusuke and the Masked Fighter" Ceraza nodded.

"The masked fighter?" Katsumi asked, confused.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you it later..Hey Kurama..where is Yusuke and the masked fighter?" Kuwabara and Kurama then looked at each other then back to Ceraza and Katsumi.

"They have been gone a while now, they started arguing earlier today while you was asleep. Then they suddenly left and haven't come back.." Kurama spoke. Cerazas eyes widen.

"W-what? Already?" Ceraza panicked, she then ran out of the room with Katsumi calling behind her.

"I-Its okay, I'll be right back just STAY HERE!" she called to all of them, at this point Katsumi pouted and sat down on the nearest couch. "So,…poker?"

Pretty soon Ceraza was running outside the building and into the forest in the pouring rain to which she felt Yusukes energy.

/Scene Change: With Yusuke and Genkai\\

"Yusuke!" Ceraza shouted over the rain once she saw Yusuke at the entrance of a cave, Yusuke turned around quickly once hearing her call.

"Ceraza? What are you doing here? You should be resting" Yusuke replied, grabbing her shoulders.

"I'm fine, but yo-"

"Well it's about time you got here slacker.." Ceraza and Yusuke look over to Genkai who was stood in the cave, her hands behind her back.

"Damn it master, you could have at least waited for me!" Ceraza moaned to Genkai.

"You mean, you're helping to?" Yusuke asked her, Ceraza nodded.

"I'm here to make this go as smoothly as possible." She replied. Yusuke nodded.

"Alright, just one problem.." He said, Genkai looked at him.

"And what is that?" She asked.

"I can't do it..I can't kill you I'm sorry but id rather take my chances fighting as a team"

Ceraza smiled slightly and looked at Genkai.

"All and all I think your a head case, See ya" Yusuke said and began to leave the cave.

"You answered correctly" Genkai called before he left, Yusuke stood still.

"Don't look so startled moron. You've qualified for the test so lets go" Genkai began walking into a deeper part of the cave. Yusuke was stunned and didn't move for a moment until Ceraza grabbed his hand.

"You heard the old hag. Lets go"

"Wait a minute didn't you hear me? I said I wasn't going to do it"

Ceraza began to laugh.

"You give quiet an important speech when its important Yusuke, but do you really think Genkai would give her power to someone who would willingly take away her life for it?"

"And yet at the same time, she needed someone who wouldn't refuse the idea immediately. This isn't for a sissy you know" Ceraza added with a grin.

"Alright, then why didn't she give you her power?"

"Because my Eiodins would have rejected it, so you're the next moron in line for the power."

"Stupid fossil! I can't believe I said all that touchy feely crap for nothing!" And with that Yusuke and Ceraza walked further in the cave after Master Genkai.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: A Reason To Fight!

Chapter 17: A reason to fight!

"I'll ask you again Yusuke, Can you handle the hardship?" Genkai asked as she turned back around powering up.

"I'm about to transfer something to you, Something that only the true and deserving successor of the spirit wave can receive." She said as she continued to power up.

Yusuke stepped back a bit as Ceraza stood against the wall of the cave watching. She could feel the immense power Genkai was letting loose.

"Get ready Yusuke" Ceraza warned him.

"Her body temperature is going through the roof!" Yusuke yelled as the energy started to contain the entire cave.

"That's what happens when you power up to your ultimate power! Ceraza added.

/With Toguro\\

"Hehehe" Toguro chuckled.

"What is it brother?" Elder Toguro asked.

"Its our mutual friend. This tournament is finally about to get interesting"

/Yusuke\\

"To be brutally honest you shouldn't be ready for this for another 10 years of my training but you did come to me with unusual talent. It's the secret of my power, Spirit wave four.

"For years I've toiled with this creation, energy of spirit and the body concentrated into the smallest space it is a part of me and separate of me but it could power up an entire block. The test is to incorporate this into your own body and hope it doesn't tear you apart. If it doesn't work it will eat you apart until you are begging for a quicker death."

"Well then I should order me a second one" Yusuke smirked as he chuckles.

Ceraza shakes her head.

"Its nothing to joke about Yusuke. This is very dangerous as it is agonizing."

"Are you ready Yusuke?" Genkai shouts to him to get his attention.

Genkai then began to transfer the power to him. Yusuke began to glow a faint green before it completely fades away. Standing there for a few minutes he smirks.

"Is this is? Ive had worst measles shots then this" He smirks as he looks around flexing his muscles.

Genkai smirks and watches him cautiously.

"...!" Yusuke starts stumbling around as he holds his stomach. "Damn you Genkai!"

"I hope you can endure it"

/At the Dark Tournament\\

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Hello everyone, My names Juri and Ill be the new referee this is my first time"

"You heard right everyone. Koto here, and I've been moved to the announcement box but don;t let that effect your spirit of this tournament!"

"And here are the finalists, Team Gorinja, Team Toguro, Team Uritogi, and Team Uremeshi." Juri announced

"Let's see the mash up. It seems it will be team Uritogi against Team Uremeshi. Let's get started guys"

"Uh oh." Katsumi muttered as she watched the members of team Uremeshi walk in.

"Id fight with you guys if I could" She said as she looked at Kurama.

"I Didn't expect to fight this battle three to five." Hiei muttered as he looked around.

Ceraza, Yusuke and the masked fighter were all missing.

_'Onna where are you?' _He thought to himself.

Katsumi pouted.

"Maybe I can fight in place of my sister?" She asked curiously looking from Kurama to Hiei.

"What ever is causing there delay must be important."

"I Don't know what your all worried about. Ill just beat them all myself!" Kuwabara said as he started heading for the stadium.

/With Yusuke, Ceraza and Genkai\\

Yusuke was on the floor, rolling around in extreme pain, to be fair Ceraza was surprised he hadn't passed out yet.

"Yusuke you must not be afraid. The pain will fade over time. You must endure it. If you give up now you will die for sure." Genkai said as she watched him rolling around in pain on the cave floor.

"Yusuke you can do this! Remember everything you said before, think of all the people yo care about." Ceraza said as she cheered him on.

"What ever the reason you are doing this, think about it and don't let go!" Yusukes yells of agony and pain echoed throughout the cave.

At this moment there was little Ceraza could do, but she felt something she hadn't felt In a long time.

Fear...

Fear for someone she cared about.

/Tournament\\

Katsumi stood by the stadium edge. "No matter what happens, I'll heal you in my sisters stead. " She said as she watched them.

"It seems that team Uremeshi will have to battle three to five." The referee said.

"What! I said I was taking them all" Kuwabara said as he yelled at the referee.

"What happened to the other members of your team?" The leader Shishi asked.

"Oh they said you weren't worth it." Kuwabara said smugly.

"It is now time for you to choose your conditions to fight" Juri says as she looked at the two teams.

"It doesn't matter really. They will all just die" Hiei said smugly.

"So I guess your fighting first?" One of the members of Shishi's team asked Hiei.

"First, Last and only." Hiei replied as he was determined to take them down.

"We are all anxious to fight but let us use an alternative method to choose who fights. These dice when rolled will pick who fights." Shishi says as he shows the dice.

"Alright but when ever it's a name of a member who isn't here I fight" Hiei said as he looked at the leader.

"Okay matches will be chosen of the roll of dice!"

Shishi threw the dice and they landed in front of Kuwabara, the team looked at the two names on the dice before Kuwabara spoke.

"Looks like you're up Hiei"

"Hiei verses Makentaro! Begin!"

No sooner had the words left Juri's mouth did Hiei attack. He drew his sword and made two simple cuts in the air.

"Well that's very impressive" Kurama spoke. Katsumi watched from the stands, and grin on her face.

_'Alright then, time for you to show me why my sister holds so much affection for you'_

"Hahaha, what's wrong? Did you have an accident in your trousers?" Makentaro asked with a grin as he heard liquid hit the ground. Hiei smirked.

"Your whole nervous system, it leaves much to be desired"

"What are you talking about? Come on!"

"Fool, I already have." Hiei then pulled from behind his back, one of Makentaros arms, Katsumi blinked.

"He's even faster then last time!" Kuwabara stated

_'Because now..I believe Hiei has finally found a reason to fight' _Kurama thought.

Hiei began to walk of the arena, throwing the arm behind him.

"Hey I'm not done with you!"

Makentaro began regenerating his arm into a from of an Axe, but still he was no match for Hiei, Hiei moved using his demon speed to jump onto Makentaros head before pushing his blade through his skull.

"Ew, gross!" Katsumi moaned, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"And the winner of this match by death is Hiei!"

"Go ahead and roll Shishi I have a feeling it's going to be me once more" Hiei stated, pointing at Shishi with a glare.

Shishi glared back but threw the dice anyway.

"Ceraza verses Kuromomotaro"

/With Yusuke\\

By now Yusuke has began punching the walls of the caves, trying to put his focus into something else, anything to make the pain subside.

Ceraza and Genkai watched with Sadness and regret.

"He looks so young lying there" Ceraza managed to say, not taking her eyes off of Yusuke who was curled into a ball in pain.

"It's to much, his body cannot take any more, I'm going to remove it before his body is just a lump on the floor." Ceraza nodded and jumped over to Hiei, holding him tight as he struggled in pain.

Just as Genkai was removing the orb, Hiei grabbed her hands.

"Hey! Give that back you old bitch!" Ceraza gasped.

"Don't be an idiot Yusuke, it was a gamble and now we know why" Genkai spoke.

"All this training will be for nothing if your not even alive to face Toguro" Ceraza added, placing her hands on his wrist, in attempts to make he let go of Genkai.

"You're not my frikkin' mother, so don't try telling me what's good for me!" Yusuke took the orb back and placed it inside himself. Ceraza jumped away from Yusuke as he stood up in pain.

/In the arena\\

"Well seeing as Ceraza is not here, then of course it's going to be me" Hiei spoke, looking at his new opponent.

"Looks like Hiei will be in replace for his missing team mate Ceraza. And so the second match is Hiei verses Kuromomotaro"

"Both fighters please step forward!"

"What a shame, I was really hoping to fight that Asakura girl. But it seems even she was to scared to show up" Katsumi glared.

"Don't be stupid, she simply had better things to do then to fight the likes of you"

Kuromomotaro frowned

"No matter, I will have my turn with her after this match" Hiei growled viciously, making Kuromomotaro smirk.

"Kick his ass Hiei!" Katsumi cheered from the sides, punching the air, in result getting many looks from surrounded demons. But she was more interested in the fight to care.

"Here let me get that waste of a demon off of your sword" Kuromomotaro kicked the dead body out of the arena and picked up Hieis sword.

"Hey nice sword" He licked the blade with a grin.

"That's not very hygienic you have no idea how many creatures I have kill with that sword."

"Oh yes I'm sure, now let me add one more" And with that Kuromomotaro cut his own arm with the blade, blood bursting out from it.

"Let me show you my power!" Kuromomotaro took a small ball that was attached to his belt and crushed it in his hand, making smoke form from it, he took in a deep breath to adsorb the smoke, adding power to his body..not to mention hair.

"Beast armour, armour of the ape"

"Begin!"

"Lets put this armour to the test!" Hiei used his speed to appear beside Kuromomotaro and attempted to slice his arm with his sword, but the blade wouldn't pierce it. Instead his blade shattered to pieces.

"Heh, id rather destroy you with my own hands anyway" But before Hiei could land an attack Kuromomotaro was already attack him, Hiei dodged the best he could but was knocked down out of the arena.

/With Yusuke\\

Yusuke continued to fight against the pain he was feeling, more screams echoing through out the care, Ceraza watched with sadness but her suddenly widen and her breath caught in her throat when she felt something was wrong, Hiei was hurt.

"No!" Genkai looked over at her red headed student then out of the cave.

"Go Ceraza, I can take it from here" Ceraza shook her head.

"No master, it's fine..He can take care of himself."

"The team needs you, I can handle Yusuke" Ceraza stood in her place, not sure of what to do.

/In the arena.\\

Hiei stood from the ground, a slight limp but an emotionless face all the same.

"Woah, Hiei" Kuwabara said, obviously surprised Hiei had managed to stand up after that attack, and that he wanted to to carry on fighting.

Hiei ignores that commotion from the crowd and made his way back onto the arena.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? Where is your famous dark dragon crap?" Kuromomotaro taunted. Hiei eyes widen with realisation.

"You want it?"

"As soon as I adsorb that attack ill be able to crush you in the palm of my hand!" Hiei smirked and removed the bandage covering his Jagan eye.

"Who am I to turn down a fans request, Just remember, you brought this on yourself" He began summoning the dark energy.

"You show him Hiei" Kuwabara called.

_'Amazing, this is only half his strength?' _Katsumi thought, watching Hieis power growing.

"Fist of the mortal flame!"

Hiei landed his attack on Kuromomotaro stomach, pushing it with all he can, in attempted to pierce Kuromomotaro armour.

"Why waste such an attack on the likes of you, so I decided to use an attack from this world instead"

But Kuromomotaro stood the attack, and absorbed another energy ball from his belt, hanging his armour.

"Armour of the phoenix!"

"Heh, colourful get up you got there but it doesn't look so tough"

Kuromomotaro laughed and landed a punch directly on Hieis face, sending him flying.

Hiei used his speed to run around the arena, looking for an opening on Kuromomotaro body, once he found one he summoned his power, creating a 'double fist of the mortal flame'

But it proves useless against Kuromomotaro armour, and so Kuromomotaro sent numerous attacks at Hiei until finally giving a hard punch to him once again sending him down crashing onto the arena floor.

"Hehehe, don't you get it? Your attacks are useless, you may as well stay on the ground and think of a good way to beg"

"Never! You will have to rip my limbs apart to keep me down!"

"In that case, prepare yourself for the next one!" Kuromomotaro once again crushed an energy ball and absorb its power.

"The armour of the wolf!"

He sliced his claws at Hiei who managed to dodge them, but only barley.

"I promise I wont miss your flesh again, just give me a moment to get used to this body!"

As Kuromomotaro took a step forward, Hiei took one back which surprised Kurama the most.

Hiei looked down and saw the remains of his sword he gave s shrug and picked it up.

"Does this mean the great Hiei is quitting?"

"No you incompetent fool, but I will give you one last chance to"

"Hahaha well that's very kind of you but I think I'll pass. And ill remind you that if that sword didn't work on my first amour is most definitely wont work on this one!"

"I know that you fool, I don;t like using this move I find it very devoid of any taste or artistry"

"Well that's hard to believe, there is actually a move to barbaric for Hiei!"

"Then I probably going to be very messy" Kurama replied to Kuwabara.

Kuromomotaro ran at Hiei, but what happened next confused everyone, just at the two collided, blood sprouted from a body, pouring everywhere in the arena. Eyes widen as they watched, Kuwabara gasped along with Kurama and Katsumi.

But Hiei was fine, and a beam of light shot through Kuromomotaro body. It was in fact Kuromomotaro body that has lost the blood, not Hieis.

"Sword of the darkness flame!"

After talking with Kurama, Kuwabara became mad.

"HEY! Are you saying that my sword has no taste or artistry?"

"Hn of course I did"

"That's it! Just you wait-"

"The winner of the match is Hiei!"

Katsumi took this chance to jump over the arena wall and ran towards the team as Hiei jumped down from the arena itself.

"Hey guys!" She called.

"Oh hey Katsumi, Say you don't happen to know where your sister is do you? We could really use her right about now" Katsumi shook her head.

"I'm sorry Kuwabara, but I don't know where she is. Hiei let me take a lok at your wo-" Katsumi started and placed a hand on Hieis shoulder, but Hiei only slapped it away.

"Don't touch me,"

Katsumi pouted.

"Hey no need to act like, I'm only trying to help"

"Katsumis right Hiei, if you want to continue fighting, its best if you let her heal you" Kurama added, standing beside Katsumi, who by now had a faint blush on her checks.

"I said I'm fine." Katsumi and Kurama sighed.

Hiei walked away from them.

"Will fighters please report back to the centre of the arena"

Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara each walked onto the arena and to the centre in which stood Shishi and his remaining team.

"Time to roll the dice, I feel like going three in a row" Hiei said, as though nothing was wrong, but inside he was covering his pain.

"Hn" and with that, Shishi rolled the dice.

"Looks like its Yayerashima verses Kurama"

"Let the third match, begin!"

Both fighters where silent as they drew their weapons, Kurama with his rose whip and Yayerashima with his fishing line. Both began to attack each other, whipping and block their attacks.

"Woah, this is a fight!"

"Hn Kurama needs to stop fooling around and start fighting for real" As Hiei said this, he side stepped making Katsumi fall to the floor who tried to sneak up on Hiei to heal him. Once again Katsumi Pouted but was determined not to give up.

But somehow Kurama was caught up in Yayerashima fishing line and was cut in a lot of placed, he yelled out in pain while Yayerashima laughed.

"Your only weakness if your kindness! Hahaha!" As Kurama rang around the ring to dodge Yayerashima attacks he soon realised the ring was surrounded with Yayerashima special fishing line which had his spirit energy running through it, stopping anyone from entering out leaving the ring.

"And now for my next attack, I hope you can hold your breath!" Yayerashima opened a box , making smoke full the ring but not leaving it thanks to the forcefield.

"Who ever breathes in this smoke, other then the user, will return to the age of two, maybe even younger, making you completely incapable of fighting! Haha!"

But what happened next, surprised everyone in the arena.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Rock Paper Scissors!

Chapter 18: Rock Paper Scissors!

"The ring is now covered in a mystical fog, and with Juri MIA who knows what is happening down there" Koto spoke, the whole arena was silent as they watched in anticipation.

"It's like a thunderstorm in there! Where is all this weird energy I feel coming from?" Kuwabara asked, stepping back from the ring a little.

"Heh It's all Kurama, down to the last drop" Hiei smirked, taking a step forward, while Kuwabara took another one back. As Hiei took a step forward, Katsumi again missed her chance at healing him and pouted once again as she fell to the floor.

"But it's different now, and a heck of a lot more powerful..." Katsumi spoke.

"It seems that fool he's been fighting has turned him back into his demon form. Back to before he was tainted by humans."

Hiei then began to explain to Kuwabara all about Youko the spirit fox, and how he came to the human world.

"So now, we will see what the purest form of Kurama can do" Hiei finished, excitement in his voice.

But pretty soon the smoke in the ring started to go away, Kuwabara and Hiei took steps forward to try and see through the fog. It was then clear who was left in the ring.

Youko.

"Wow Kurama really is a fox thing! Gez and to think I let him near my kitten."

Katsumis fox tail and ears pop out at the presence of another fox spirit, making Kuwabara jump away from her.

"Oops" She giggled, but her ears suddenly twitched making her look up into the air.

"Youko!" Shouted a voice, everyone in the arena looked up into the air to see a figure drop down from the sky and land by Hiei, Katsumi and Kuwabara.

"It's about time you joined us. Ceraza"

Ceraza stood there with her hair blowing in the wind, her breath was slightly heavy and her eyes scanned the area around her.

"Sorry, you wouldn't believe the traffic." Hiei smirked, Katsumi grinned at her sister and was about to hug Cerazas arm, when Ceraza suddenly walked forward to the ring, Ignoring Kuwabaras rant about how late she was.

"It's been a while...Youko"

"What's this! It seems Ceraza Asakura has finally arrived, but Yusuke and the masked fighter are still no were to be seen. Could it be that something terrifyingly bad has happened to them?"

"Ah Ceraza, still as beautiful as ever I see. But I suppose it runs in the family" Youko eyes glanced over at the blushing Katsumi for a moment but Ceraza stood in his view.

"Way out of your league fox." She smirked, Youko smirked back but suddenly sighed.

"It seems as though my time on the outside is short. Until next time Ceraza...Katsumi" And with that, his spirit was transformed back into Kurama.

"I don't believe it, my silver haired hunk has turned back into a tailless Kurama, my whole weekend is shot!" Katsumi shot up a glare at the Neko girl.

"And Kurama is the winner!" Juri announced, obviously now attracted to Kurama.

"ALRIGHT!" Katsumi and Kuwabara shouted, punching the air, then giving each other a high five. Hiei and Ceraza watched and sweat dropped.

"They're too alike.." They mumbled in unison

They team turn back to the ring to see Shishiwakamaru jump onto the arena and pick up his sword that was lodged into Urashima neck.

"Pathetic lower class demons, the lot of them" Shishiwakamaru said, ripping his sword from its neck and placing it into his sheath.

"But, we did forgot to tell him the dangers of that item in your unusual case."

"Now lets continue shall we?" He threw the dice and smirked when they landed.

"And it seems it will be Shishiwakamaru verses anyone on the Uremeshi team" Koto stated.

Shishiwakamaru pointed his finger at Kuwabara.

"You with the inferior face"

"You mean this one?" Kuwabara asked confused, pointing to his own face.

"Well yes, who else would I be talking about? You must be bored as a side show freak, why don't you fight?"

"Heh It seems Shishi struck a sensitive core" Ceraza stated

"Go get him Kuwabara! Break that pretty face of his!" Katsumi cheered with fire in her eyes.

_'How you are both related I will never understand'_

_'Me either..'_

The team sighed as Kuwabara fell off the ring in his attempts to climb onto it.

"Let me handle this, Shishiwakamaru seems to be there strongest fighter"

"No Hiei, I'll do it. It will make up for the time I have missed." Ceraza spoke, walking forward to the ring.

"No I will, Ongi is unpredictable, save your energy for the last match Ceraza"

"Kurama it's obvious you only want to fight him to learn the secrets of that age reversal box, we can't afford any priorities to rank above victory" said Hiei, wanting this match to be his.

"No, this match is mine" Ceraza called over their argument.

"Why are you even talking about it? This Shishiwakamaru punk just insulted me! He's all mine!" Chirped in Kuwabara, punching his fists together.

"I will take this fight!" Voice Hiei dangerously.

"No it is mine!"

"I'm fighting him!"

"I got this one!" All four members glared at each other, sparks flowing between them.

"Perhaps this can only be decided with a game of Rock Paper Scissors." Stated Kurama, Katsumi sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah, bring it on!"

"And what the hell is that?" Hiei asked.

"Gee man, you really didn't have a childhood huh?"

"I seek strength! I do not have time for your trivial-"

"It's a human game" Ceraza cut him off before he killed Kuwabara.

After Kurama explained the rules, the four of them got ready.

"Hn pitifully simple."

"So you ready to get beat?"

"Try me"

"Ooo, never played before and he's already cocky, first timers can only use rock by the way."

"Don't listen to him, he's pulling your leg." Ceraza told Hiei, she sighed.

"But if you four really want this fight bad enough, then leave me out of your childish games." Ceraza stepped back from the group.

"Heheh already chickening out are you Ceraza?" Katsumi punched the back of Kuwabara head.

"Don't insult my sister!"

"Lets hurry up and get this over with" Hiei said.

Once they had played the first round, Kuwabara had beat both Hiei and Kurama by paper verses rock.

"Oh yeah I always win this game!"

"Wait, you made your sign a fraction after we did!" Hiei stated, with a glare.

"Oh come on, it went by way to fast, how do we know your not just making it up?" He said, getting nervous.

"Trust me, I can see"

"Unbelievable, Team Uremeshi seems to be deciding who will fight with a game of paper rock scissors. I can hardly see the strategy behind this!" Koto yelled.

"HAHA read them and weep you guys!"

_'The mighty Hiei, defeated by a Human game?'_

_'Shut up Onna before I kill you.' _Ceraza held back her laugh with a smirk, using her hand to cover her mouth.

"And so, it is Kuwabara verses Shishiwakamaru , it will be steel sword verses energy sword in this one on one battle!"

"Now its time to beat you!" Kuwabara shouted, pointing at Shishiwakamaru .

"Just get yourself in the ring"

/With Genkai\\

"Hey Genkai, can you take care of this guy for a while?" A very worn out and hurt Yusuke asked. Genkai stood from her seat at the bottom of a tree and smiled.

"Anything you want Yusuke, you have passed your training under me"

"Sweet-" Yusuke the collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. Genkai smiled down at him and then at the small spirit beast in her arms.

"Thank you Yusuke, now an old woman can die in peace." She mumbled before placing Puu down next to Yusuke to rest.

_'For a second I thought I would have killed one of my favourite dimwits..I'm glad I was able to train you Yusuke' _She thought to herself as she began to walk away.

_'Ceraza...I hope you can forgive.. these years that we've spent together have taught me so much. And now I think of you almost like a granddaughter. This team needs you...And I hope you realise that soon.'_

/Back in the tournament\\

"Wow Shishi you sure do have a lot of fans, to bad when I'm done with you, your face ain't going to be pretty any more!"

"Begin!"

Kuwabara wasted no time in summoning his spirit sword and charging at Shishiwakamaru, but using some strange veil that Shishiwakamaru had covering his head, he was able to move out of the attack at a speed much similar to Cerazas and Hieis.

The fight went on like this for a while, Kuwabara still not being able to land an attack on Shishiwakamaru.

_'He doesn't seem that strong..but that veil..'_

_'Hn It's the same through out the team'_

_'Huh?'_

_'So far, each member has had some special item helping them to fight. They themselves are rather week..but these items are not to be underestimated.'_ Ceraza nodded. But it was them she realised Hieis injuries.

_'I take it, you underestimated an item?'_

_'Hn I'm fine. I said I would take the fight of any member that was not here..So when your name was rolled I happily took your fight for you.'_

_' I see, well then let me heal you..as a thank you' _

_'Me taking the fight had nothing to do with you. You have nothing to thank me for.'_

Ceraza sighed and continued to watch the match in silence a little hurt at Hieies words. By now Katsumi had given up trying to heal Hiei and was more interested in the fight.

"That's it Kuwabara, let him have it!"

"Shishi can read his every manoeuvre" Kurama stated.

Pretty soon Shishiwakamaru jumped into the air with his Veil, and everyone watched as it began to glow and move in the air on its own, wrapping it's self around Kuwabara and making him disappear completely, only his voice could be heard echoing throughout the stadium.

"I'm not ugly okay!" He yelled out.

"KUWBARA!" Yelled Katsumi.

"Nice last words" Hiei and Ceraza said with a sweat drop.

"I have lost all trace of him, it's like he doesn't exists."

"Shishiwakamaru wins!"

"What?" Exclaims Ceraza, she was only joking about that being Kuwabaras last words, he can't truly be gone can he?

"Heh, guess I'll have to entertain the demon boys with this next one."

Shishiwakamaru rolled the dice again, Ceraza suddenly got really angry and sliced the dice in a blink of an eye.

No one saw it until the dice landed on the floor in half.

"I don't give a damn whose name is on that dice, I'm fighting!" She jumped onto the arena before the others could stop her.

"Oh boy, Shishi is in for it now. You should never fight an Asakura when they are angry. And definitely not Ceraza." Katsumi stated, with pride.

"She wont loose this one. That I promise you" She finished to Hiei and Kurama, who glanced at her then back at Ceraza.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. Never did I think I would have the honour of fighting you Ceraza."

"Heh your already so scared your getting your words mixed up."

"Huh?"

" The honour of fighting you? I think you mean, The honour of dying by your sword." Shishiwakamaru growled.

"Watch your mouth"

"Watch your head. It will be torn from your body soon enough."

"Ceraza verses Shishiwakamaru..Begin!"

Oh My! I am so sorry for all of my mistakes in the last chapter! It was really late at night when I wrote it and I was in such a rush to publish it I didn't even check it through!


	19. Chapter Nineteen: History Revealed!

Chapter 19: History Revealed!

"Lets go!" Shishiwakamaru ran at Ceraza with incredible speed, his sword drawn. Ceraza dodged his attack, and continued to do so even in the air.

_'He's fast. And he knows how to wield a Katana. No doubt he's been training for this'_

"What wrong? To scared to attack?" Ceraza rolled her eyes but continued to dodge.

"You know, you being here is really affect my fame. So I'll have to take care of that and KILL YOU!" With a large swipe of his sword, Shishiwakamaru managed to land a cut on Ceraza, but only on her cheek and it wasn't deep.

Ceraza did a few flips and landed a few feet away from Shishi, blood dripped down from her cut and onto the floor. The team gasp in surprise.

"I see, so that is the extent of your speed?..Heh pathetic." Shishiwakamaru growled in anger.

"Why are you not attacking?" He yelled running at her again.

"Be careful what you wish for" Ceraza landed a had kick to Shishiwakamarus face.

"Because you just might get it all" She used her speed to appear behind his and punched his spine.

"And then some you don't want" She landed an elbow into his chest making his crash down onto the floor, hard.

"Perfect moves preformed by Ceraza, but can Shishiwakamaru pull it together?"

But then Shishiwakamaru started laughed uncontrollable.

"The Banshee Shriek!" Ceraza watched as the hilt of his sword suddenly split into two pieces, and a spirit of some sort was connecting them.

"I think it's such a lovely name for a sword" he added with a smirk.

"Care to tell me what it does?" Ceraza asked with a bored expression.

"It has the power to summon lost souls into the ring with us" Cerazas eyes widen just a little.

"It will be the perfect way to make myself a reputation!"

"If its reputation you want, you should have been an Asakura...you would love it."

"Don't mock me!"

"No! You shouldn't mock me! You talk of all this fame, but you have no idea what it is like!"

"Ceraza.." Katsumi sighed.

"It just be hard for her. Everywhere she goes, people recognize her and immediately want to fight her.." Kurama said, looking at Katsumi for a moment.

"You have no idea. But that's because you know next to nothing about her past"

"Hn then why don't you tell us?" Katsumi was silent for a moment, thinking if she could maybe just tell them a little of her past, Maybe then they could understand her better and it would help Ceraza connect with the team.

Hiei was probably the person on the team who wanted to know about Ceraza the most, he didn't understand why, or what he was going to do once he knew. He just wanted to know.

"As you probably already know by now...Ceraza is no longer a part of the Asakura clan."

"Yes, and it seems to have caused some trouble for her" Kurama voice, thinking back to what people have already said.

"Right, but you all think she left the clan...When in fact, she escaped."

/Flash Back, while Katsumi tells the story\\

"Sound the alarms! A prisoner has escaped!"

Katsumi's eyes shot open, as she quickly got out of bed and ran out into the hall way to find out what was happening.

"You there! Inform me of what is happening immediately!" She called as rushing guard who at the time was running past.

"Mistress, the prisoner Ceraza has escaped!"

"What? How is this possible?"

"There were no signs of struggle, she seems to have been let loose" Katsumi took off running for Cerazas chamber where she was held.

_'Impossible, no one can escape these walls, not even her'_ She thought to herself, once she arrived she burst through the cellar door to indeed find it empty, nothing but the chains hanging from the walls.

"Katsumi"

"Farther!" Katsumi turned to see her farther stood there, a frown upon his face.

"So it's true, she's gone, but how is this possible?" She asked, rather confused and slightly out of breath from running.

"She was let loose, but there is no time for that. I have guards out looking for her, she can't have gotten far. Follow me" Katsumi nodded and quickly followed her Father out of the prison.

/End of flash back\\

"I see, but I'm afraid I don't understand...Why was Ceraza a prisoner in her own home?" Kurama asked, Hiei stood there silent, letting what Katsumi had said sink in.

"When you go against the clan leader...Server punishment is in order."

/Flash Back, Again as Katsumi tells the story\\

(Italic bold is Katsumi speaking over the flashback.)

_**She wasn't always so quiet...In fact there was a time when Ceraza was the happiest person you could meet.**_

"Found you!"

"No fair! You cheated!" A young Ceraza and Katsumi were out in the fields that were owned by the clan. Not having a single care in the world.

"I did not!" Argued Ceraza, who had just found her sister behind a tree while playing a game of hide and seek.

"Did too! You used KouHei to sense where I was" Katsumi pouted, her face turning red as Ceraza laughed.

"I never said it was against the rules to use Eiodins" Ceraza explained happily.

"Let's play a different game, Tag you're it!" And just like that Katsumi took off running; it took a few moments for Ceraza to realize what had happened before she ran off after her.

_**We we're so happy. And almost inseparable, I adored her and would do anything to go where ever she went.**_

"Hahaha you can't catch me" Katsumi taunted sticking her tongue out while running bare footed through the fields. Ceraza laughed.

"Oh yeah! I'm getting closer!"

_**But she was the heir to the clan...and our time together slowly began to fade.**_

"Ceraza" Ceraza slowed down her running once hearing someone call her. She then stopped once seeing her farther stood with his hands folded into his Kimono.

Katsumi soon realized Ceraza was not chasing her anymore and stopped to see what had happened, she noticed her father had appeared and ran over to him happily.

"Farther! Ceraza cheated and used her Eiodins to find me at 'Hide and seek'!" She held onto her father's leg as a way of hugging the much taller man.

"Good, your control over the senses must be perfect Ceraza." By now Ceraza's face no longer held happiness, or any other emotion. She nodded; Katsumi looked up at her farther and tried again.

"Farther? Are you here to play with us?" He shook his head.

"I have no time for foolish games, and neither should you. You should be with Kiyoko practicing your healing abilities Katsumi."

"But I have been father! And I've been getting better look-"

"Ceraza, come with me." And with that, Kisame left without a word, Ceraza gave her younger sister a sad smile.

"Hey don't worry, you know what Father is like, he's just busy that's all." She placed her hand on Katsumi's head and ruffled her hair.

Katsumi nodded slowly as she watched her older sister walk away after her father.

"We'll play next time" Ceraza then took off after her Father who was waiting a few feet ahead.

Biting her lips, Katsumi tried not to let the tears in her eyes escape as she watched her sister and father leave her.

_**Years went by, and pretty soon there was no time for playing games. It was then I realized just how much Ceraza had begun to change.**_

"Enough!" Father's voice echoed throughout the training room, Ceraza was panting hard and she pinned down another member of the Asakura clan, the boy below her shook with fear.

"Why have you hesitated? Finish it!"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before giving the final blow to the boy, putting him into unconsciousness. Katsumi and a few other important members of the clan sat along the walls watching.

They watched as Ceraza stood to her feet, shaking a little. Kisame made his way over to her and as Ceraza looked up at him, he raised his hand and a forceful slap was thrown to her face, sending Ceraza to the floor.

"Never hesitate, when you fight, you fight to kill! Do you understand me child?"

"Yes Father" Was her only words and she stood up once again.

_**Everyone knew Ceraza was different, to be a woman and to wield three Eiodin's was never heard off, at first she was worshipped in the clan, respect by everyone and feared by everyone. But things started to change when she couldn't summon her final Eiodin.**_

"Father I have tried but I just can't-"

"Nonsense! There is three Eiodins inside of you, YOU have created three Eiodins, and therefore YOU will be able to summon them, now try again!"

"NO!" Everyone in the room gasped and became silent; Kisame had a firm look upon his face.

"What did you say?" He said, in a calm voice that scared everyone in the room. Kiyoko, Ceraza's and Katsumi's mother suddenly had a worried expression on her face that Katsumi couldn't understand.

"Why is it so important for me to summon it? Just so you can use it as another one of your selfish tools? You teach us all to treat our Eiodins as slaves!"

"Because that is the Asakura way!"

"Just because it is, doesn't mean it should be! What happened to the time where Eiodins where our friends? When we fought side by side, when their lives where equal to ours?"

"They are nothing but Spirit energy, formed together to create a being."

"A being with feelings and emotions, just as we do!"

"Ceraza..." Her mother tried to calm her down but Ceraza was having none of it.

"No! This is wrong! I refuse to live this way!"

"Ceraza don't-" Tried Katsumi.

"I- I ..I REFUSE TO OBID BY THE DAMN RULES!" The whole room gasped at her outburst and began to whisper to each other, Kisame looked around and noticed people actually thinking about what she said. He suddenly realized if they listened to her, he would lose power.

_**In the end, Father was scared that people would come to reason...and choose Ceraza's side and go against him...And so she was punished, shunned out by her whole clan. Anyone who showed her kindness would be punished all the same. I was then next in line to be the Leader.**_

/End of flashback\\

"So, that's how Ceraza went against her father.." Katsumi nodded.

"And now, her punishment is death...But let's not go into that! Look Shishiwakamaru is about to attack again!" She said, in a sudden happy voice clapping her hands a bit, that made Hiei and Kurama thrown off a little. Either way they looked back at the fight at hand.

_'So then...How did you escape?'_Hiei asked himself.

Ceraza stood and watched as Shishiwakamaru turned his sword around him, making the women swoon over his display. Ceraza rolled her eyes.

_'Show off'_

The wind suddenly picked up and voices could be heard carried through it, Shishiwakamaru sword was soon giving off beams of energy waves all around the stadium. Pretty soon the crowd started fainting from the noise the sword was giving off.

"Did you know the shrill call of the reaper steals the lives of the weak souls unable to resist its siren song? I myself think it sounds like a choir of singing cherubs. But what matters is how it sounds to you, RIGHT CERAZA?"

"LET HER RIP!" The color of the whole arena changed into an orange/yellow. Shishiwakamaru jumped up into the sky with his sword raised. The team waited in anticipation.

"The chorus of a thousand Skulls!" And just like that, a large wave attack was sent straight down to Ceraza, making her soon become clouded in smoke.

Kurama's and Hiei's eyes widen with shock, Katsumi remained silent. They watch as skulls form from the smoke and begin to attack the crowd.

"Demon souls, destroying bodies...It says they will destroy anything they touch!" stated Katsumi.

"It may be wise to create a barrier to warn them off" Kurama added.

Once the smoke had cleared, Ceraza was nowhere to be seen; only a large crater was where she once stood.

"Hn now that I have killed the famous Ceraza Asakura, my fame will be through the roof. I've waited a long time for this; I only wish Ceraza would have been stronger so I could have shown my full power."

"Don't get cocky Shishi, you're attack didn't even come close to me"

Shishiwakamaru turned around to see Ceraza standing there, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hm" Hiei smirked.

"I'm surprised my sword sound alone didn't kill you. You Asakura reject."

"Well as a reject, perhaps your sound waves also rejected me?"

"Shut up! I won't be humiliated on my own stage!"

"The cage of hell!" He stabbed his sword into the ring, then he swung his blade at Ceraza, but she was threw with running, She caught his blade between her hands and sent her spirit energy through the sword and into Shishiwakamarus body.

"Spirit Reflection Blast!" A huge energy wave erupted throughout the stadium, lighting up the whole sky. Everyone -But Katsumi- Gasped at the scene, Shishiwakamaru was thrown to the other side of the ring.

"I hope you don't mind, but I didn't want to waste my energy on you, so I borrowed some of yours"

"How could you do that? You second rate thief! That energy was mine; I was the one who was going to destroy you with it! This stage is supposed to be mine! ALL OF IT!"

"Give it back!" He ran at Ceraza again, this time she planned to end it.

"Spirits of lightning!" Electricity shot out from Ceraza's hands, piercing straight through Shishiwakamaru, sending blood everywhere, his sword in pieces.

"This match is over"

"Y-you really don't f-fight for justice"

"No, I fight to get what I need for myself, and always have, I attack who ever stands in my way. It just so happens that a great deal of those people happen to be demons."

"Heh, I think I may h-have fallen in love" Shishiwakamaru managed to say with a smirk, this caught Hiei's attention and he suddenly wanted to finish Shishi himself.

"If things had turned out different for us, we could have been together" He finished before falling to the ground, unconscious. Although Hiei did not stop glaring at the now still body.

"Aren't I a lucky one…"

"Wohoo! Tell me, what's it like being a young gal in a mostly male-" Juri started, but cut herself off once she realized Ceraza wasn't listening and was walking back to her team.

"Oh well..Good job!..The winner of the match is Ceraza!"


	20. Chapter Twenty: The least idiotic!

Chapter Twenty: The least idiotic.

"That leads Team Uremeshi in the lead by four points to one! But can this last fighter take on team Uremeshi? And all by himself?"

Onji slowly made his way onto the arena.

"Hn he's barley standing"

"Don't judge a book by its cover Hiei" Ceraza muttered, watching the old man curiously.

"I got this one" Kurama said, walking forward slightly.

"Not so fast!" Called a voice through the speakers of the stadium, everyone turned to see Kuwabara standing in the crowed holding a microphone in his hand.

"This fight is mine!" He called out.

"Yeah! I knew you weren't dead Kuwabara!" Shouted Katsumi while punching the air.

"Hehehe, ladies and gentleman..and other stuff! Kuwabara RETURNS!" He yelled, making Katsumi cover her ears slightly. Ceraza rolled her eyes.

"Way to make and entrance baka."

"As acting captain it is my job to end this. So lets get ready to rock and roll!" And with that, Kuwabara ran his way to the arena and jumped up onto it. Making his way to the middle with a smirk.

"Bring it Onji!" He said, clicking his neck and knuckles.

"Kuwabara Vs Onji! Begin!"

Kuwabara was quick to summon his spirit sword and attack Onji, but Onji simple moved out of the way. Kuwabara tried again, and again, and again but continued to fail as Onji dodge the attacks.

"Quit running you coward!"

"Fine, ill stand right here. My body isn't what it used to be. I could use the rest" Onji answered and stood firmly.

"Fine stay right where you are!"

"Don't do it Kuwabara.." Warned Ceraza. But he didn't listen. Onji summoned up some sort of large energy ball..or bubble, that slowly made its way towards Kuwabara, Kuwabara, charged at the ball with his sword, but ended up running straight into it.

"I can't believe he walked into that trap all on his own" Kurama said in disbelief.

"He truly is a first class fool" Added Hiei

"Agreed, a fool and a moron" Finished Ceraza.

"What the hell are you doing Kuwabara! Come on! Send that old man to his grave!" Yelled Katsumi.

Suddenly, Cerazas eyes darted to the entrance of the arena sensing that someone was there, her eyes widen once the figure walked forwards.

"Master!"

Genkai walked over to the team with her hands behind her back.

"Yusuke?" She asked, Genkai nodded making Ceraza sigh with relief.

"It seems that the once masked fighter is back, but without her mask! Could it be the same fighter? She sure looks a lot older" Koto asked

"Of course its me you idiot."

"Well the rule book says that-" Ceraza got annoyed and drew her sword, pointing it straight at Koto.

"I don't give a damn what the rule book says. Shut the hell up before I remove your head from your body."

"Ehh..Continue!" She answered back, sweating in fear. Hiei smirked at the fear Ceraza was able to make others feel with a simple tone of her voice.

"Now what has this moron gotten himself into?" Asked Genkai as she faced the arena.

"You remember Shishiwakamarus cape of no return don't you? Well seeing as I invented it, I don't need any props!" Yelled Onji, Kuwabara began to panic whilst inside the bubble. He was soon lifted higher into the air. Once again, Kuwabara was sent to another dimension.

"Not again!" Whined Katsumi, looking to where Kuwabara once floated but no longer was.

"It seems that Onji is the winner!" The crowd cheered happily, while Ceraza noticed Genkais' clenched fists.

Ceraza, Hiei, Genkai and Kurama made there way onto the arena once again, while Onji looked at the four of them.

"Hmm now which one of you should I fight?"

"I don't think that's for you decide any more" Ceraza spoke with a emotionless voice and expression.

"Very well then, you decide. But it won't make a difference, I'll kill who ever I go against" He said in confidence, Ceraza smirked.

"Then your opponent is-"

"Me" Genkai cut off Ceraza and stepped forward. Ceraza looked at her for a moment but nodded and stood back.

"Well I was hoping for more of a challenge, but I suppose I need to start somewhere"

"Looks like the match is between Genkai and Onji!" Announced Juri, the rest of the team made there way off of the arena, and over to where Katsumi was still stood.

"She is the famous Genkai?" Katsumi asked no one in particular.

"Yes, but believe me. She is more then strong enough for this opponent." Ceraza answered her sister with a nod.

As then the match started, turns out Genkai saw straight through Onjis disguise and forced him to reveal his true form which was something of a joker/clown. The match didn't last long before Genkai was beating him to a pulp, turns out he has no physical strength what's so ever..

"Hey! Where's that old man I was fighting? I'm not finished with him yet!" Kuwabara shouted as he ran over to us.

"How the hell are you managing to make your way back from another dimension?" Katsumi asked, shocked that once again he had made his way back.

"Nothing can stop the great Kuwabara!" Katsumi hit him on the back of his head.

"Baka! Tell the truth!" But Kuwabara didn't get a chance to reply when Genkai Suddenly sent Onji out of the ring.

"Woah! she's good!" He exclaimed.

_'But something is wrong...it's almost as if she is trying to prove to everyone her power..but why?'_ Ceraza thought to herself, her eyes narrowing a little.

"And the winner of the match is Genkai! Team Uremeshi advance to the final!"

Ceraza shook her head to snap out of her gaze and smiled at her master as she made her way back over to them. Katsumi and Kuwabara punched the air in triumph, while Ceraza and Kurama just smile. Hiei on the other hand was more concentrated on the crowed where he had noticed Yukina was sat with Boton and Kuwabaras sister Shizuru.

/Time skip: Ten minutes later\\

"I can't believe it! We actually made it to the final! But of course I knew we would. I mean with me as captain there was no way would could loose!"

"And yet you lost both matches.." Shizuru stated to her brother, the others except Hiei, Ceraza and Genkai laughed.

"No fair sis!"

"I had a real kick out of watch you fight Kuwabara" Yukina said innocently with a smile at him. The group stopped and started to mock Kuwabara like usual, but Genkai and Ceraza continued to walk and turned the corner of the hallway.

"Toguro.." Genkai said as the two of them stopped before him.

"We need to talk soon" He spoke in his deep voice as he leaned against the wall casually, Ceraza began to get angry.

"I know" Was all Genkai replied before continuing to walk, Ceraza walked with her a little but let her emotions take over. She stopped and turned around, and appeared in front of Toguro in a second, with her sword against his throat.

"No!"

Hiei was the only one who heard Ceraza shout over the laughs of his group, he immediately walked around the corner to see an angry Ceraza with her sword at Toguro.

"You've caused so much pain and trouble for so many people, give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you now?" Toguro smirked.

"Well if it isn't the Asakura reject. Or would you prefer failure?"

"Answer me damn it!" She pushed her blade harder against his neck creating a small cut, a thin trail of blood ran down his neck.

"I could give you a hundred reasons, but the most obvious one would be that your not strong enough. It would simple be a waste of my energy" Ceraza growled.

"Don't underestimate me basterd. Everyone who does, ends up dead." Hiei didn't know what to do, if he tried to stop Ceraza, she could easily turn on him. But if he let it continue, she could possible die. No one knew the true strength of Toguro.

"If you think you can kill me, do it." He taunted, Cerazas energy began to leak out of her. A white aura came from her body like steam, and her eyes flashed with power.

"That's enough Ceraza."

Hieis eyes looked behind the red head to see Genkai with her hands behind her back. Ceraza looked at her also.

"He is not yours to kill. The fight is between him and Yusuke"

Ceraza looked back at Toguro with hateful eyes as she removed her blade which had cut Toguros throat a bit. She put away her sword and stood back, her power completely disappearing now back into her body.

"Smart move"

"Hn. I forgave you for underestimating me once. Don't let it happen again, but I wont hold back" And with that Ceraza walked with Genkai away from Toguro and Hiei.

"Master, what is it you and Toguro need to talk about?"

"Don't worry so much child. But I will be going alone, I want you to stay and watch Yusuke from now on. Don't let that idiot slack for one moment"

"What are you talking about? You'll only be gone for an hour wont you? Why would I need to watch Yusuke?"

"...Lets talk about this tomorrow."

/Time Skip: The next day\\

"With obedience and endurance I will win, Help me, Tadashi"

"Well its about time!"

Ceraza Asakura was currently training herself in the forest she had become rather fond of, she knew that if anything was to happen at the finals, she would need to be in top shape to take on her opponent.

In front of her stood a Eiodin of hers, Tadashi the Eiodin of Honour and Endurance. She took the form of a griffin and is best used for defence purposes. She is the only female Eiodin Ceraza can control, and the only Eiodin who can give their master the ability to fly.

"I haven't spread my wings in a long time" Tadashi spoke, while opening her wings at full span. She was much larger then Ceraza, which was perfect when in combat and needing protection. Tadashis' wings are not only beautiful, but nothing can penetrate them. Except maybe another Eiodin.

Ceraza smiled and walked over to Tadashi, placing her hand on the griffins forehead and smoothing her soft feathers, all the while a bad feeling was growing inside her.

"Mistress?"

Ceraza shook her head.

"I'm fine, how about we go for a fly hey? Like old times."

"I would very much like that" And with that, Ceraza jumped onto Tadashis back carefully and got into position.

"Take to the skies Tadashi, show me what these wings are made off!"

"With pleasure!"

/With Hiei at the cliff side\\

Hiei panted on one knee, he had been training for hours now, but his darkness technique still wasn't perfect.

_'Why can't I control it!'_ he took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the cliff, a cold breeze hitting him from the crashing waves below him. It felt nice though, it was an extremely hot day today. The sky was blue, hardly a cloud in site. Hieis mind began to wonder, thinking about everything yet nothing in particular, but one thing then slowly creped its way into his mind like it normally did, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

_'Ceraza...'_

He found himself thinking about her more and more. When she wasn't around Hiei felt bored, lonely and annoyed by every simple thing. It was like Ceraza could calm him with just her presence, the small smile on her face that she often showed, the quiet laugh when Kuwabara did something stupid. And her big bright red eyes, seeing into everyone and everything. Nothing could get past her senses.

"Hiei!" Called a voice from above him in the sky, confused, Hiei looked up to see Ceraza flying towards him on what seemed to be a giant bird or griffin. He immediately stood up and gave her some room to land, once they did Hiei walked closer.

"Meet Tadashi the griffin, my Eiodin of Honour and Endurance."

"It is an honour to meet you, master of the darkness flame" Tadashi bowed her head to him, Hiei a little taken back by the action simply nodded and looked at Ceraza as she got off of the griffin. She walked to the griffins head and gave her a smooth.

"That was a good flight Tadashi, now you may rest"

"As you wish" And with that, Tadashi was absorbed back into Cerazas body, she turned to Hiei and smiled a little.

"How is your arm?" She asked, glancing down at it a little.

"It's fine, don't worry my dragon of the darkness flame will work fine at the finals and kill anyone in my way."

Ceraza nodded and began to walk away.

"Ceraza" She stopped and looked back at the small fire demon.

"I want to ask you something.."

"Go ahead"

"How do you know Yukina?" Ceraza smiled, she knew that sooner of later Hiei would end up asking her just how she knew Yukina so well.

"She's your sister, isn't she?"

"Hn, so what?"

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell her. But I knew you was related the moment we met..your spiritual energy..they both feel exactly the same."

"Feel?" Ceraza shook her head.

"That's for another day, so you want to know how I met Yukina?" Hiei nodded

"Well, she saved my life. So I kind of owe her"

"She..saved your life?"

"Yeah..a long time ago. I was badly injured when I was lucky enough to stumble across there ice land. I collapsed just outside, I knew outsiders where strictly forbidden, but it didn't stop Yukina. When I awoke, my wounds where healed and I was inside the village." Ceraza laughed a bit.

"The first thing I saw was Yukinas happy face, smiling down at me. I'll admit it scared me first, and I even threatened her when I noticed my clothes and weapons were missing, but turns out she saved me from dying..brought me in..a total stranger..I could have been anyone but she didn't care.."

"Once the others found out who I was, I was immediately sent out of the village. But I knew it was going to happen sooner or lately, I'm a wanted person to my clan, a betrayer. I didn't want to cause trouble for them and especially for Yukina after everything she had done for me. Ever since then I swore to protect her when ever I got the chance to, I owe my life to her"

Hiei watched as Ceraza walked past him and sat on the edge of the cliff like he had previously done before her arrival. Hiei took a seat next to her, watching the crashing waves below.

"So what now, your farther is just going to keep sending members of your clan to kill you?"

"Pretty much, although I pissed him off when killing Kaidou, that's why he sent Katsumi..he knew she was my weakness..that basterd. It wont be long now though..once he realizes Katsumi hasn't returned he'll send a spy, then I wont be the only one in danger..They'll come after her too.."

"What a coward, the great leader of the Asakura clan to scared to fight his own battles. Hn pathetic"

"Actually I don't think id be able to beat him" Ceraza sighed, placing her hand under her chin and resting on it.

"Id need the power of all three of my Eiodins.. And I can't summon Ootori"

"Why not?" Ceraza shrugged.

"Oh believe me, Ive tried..He just wont listen to me. He's only ever made an appearance once, when I was very much younger. It took so much out of me, I ended up fainting from exhaustion..such a pain"

The two rain silent for a moment, enjoying each others company listening to the waves below them and the birds above.

"You know, I'm glad your here Hiei.. Sometimes I don't know how I'd survive around these idiots without you" she smiled at him with her eyes closed. She didn't noticed the small smirk on Hieis face and slight tint in his cheeks as he turns his head away from her.

"Hn, You're the least idiotic of the bunch" Ceraza tilted her head slightly, thinking about what he just said then grinned. It wasn't the best compliment, but coming from Hiei it meant a lot. He wasn't the best with words. She looked back out at the water with a happy smile.

"I'll make you a promise, I'll have your back throughout this tournament and I'll fight with you when I can. If you do the same for me"

"Baka onna I already swore to kill anyone who harms you.."

"Well this time I'm promising you I got your back no matter what"

"...Alright"

"So it's a promise the-" Ceraza froze, Hiei looked at her concerned.

"What is it?" He asked slightly worried and curious, he watched as Ceraza immediately stood up.

_'Why have I suddenly got this feeling...oh no..'_

"Hiei, I need you to use your Jagan eye to locate Genkai"

"What? But why?"

"Please Hiei we have no time for that!" Hiei began to use his Jagan eye to find Genkai, his forehead glowing slightly through his head band.

"That way, not too far" He pointed into the forest, Ceraza nodded.

"Please don't follow me" And with that, she took off at an amazing speed into the forest.

_I get it now, I understand why you said those things you did.._

_You wanted to face Toguro on your own, one last time..knowing the result.._

_But why? _

"**Don't you dare die!"**

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for such the long wait, and thank you for all your lovely reviews! Please if there is anything you think I could improve on, don't hesitate to tell me! Also as much as I hate to say this, the final chapter is already being thought about and ideas have been put down. The end is near!**_


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Goodbye Genkai

Chapter 21: Goodbye Genkai..

_'No..oh god please no..'_

Silence was all that could be heard now, not even the birds dared to make noise in case the demon that caused all this devastation and distraction would come back and destroy them. Ceraza stood at the scene, her eyes scanned the mass destruction for any signs of the old pink hair woman, but she had little hope. Genkais spiritual energy could no longer be felt anywhere any more.

Then she saw it.

Genkais body on the floor, pools of her own blood surrounding her. And younger Toguro stood there over her body, a happy smug look on his face. Ceraza stared at him, her eyes wide, her body shaking, she didn't even realise that Yusuke had also appeared beside her looking at the scene.

"You've arrived to late.." Neither Ceraza or Yusuke said anything.

"I will never forget her expression. But she didn't even scratch my body with her final attack of her life" Finally Ceraza and Yusuke reacted, Yusuke gasped, his eyes not leaving Genkais body while Ceraza began to shake.

"M-master.?.."

With in a second Ceraza and Yusuke appeared beside Genkais body, Ceraza knelt down and watched as Yusuke turned her over and placed her into his lap.

"Genkai you're alright, we're here now. You're going to be fine trust me Genkai, come on lets get outta here" Yusuke tried, shaking Genkai slightly.

"Hey..dim...wit" Genkai managed to say, Ceraza hands where on her in a second. Healing what she could, she looked at Genkai. No emotion could be seen in Cerazas face.

"Yeah that;s right, I knew you was to stubborn to be killed by this jerk. Come on, we'll get Ceraza and Katsumi to heal you ehehe" Yusuke spoke to the fragile old woman.

"Ceraza stop..." Genkai placed her hands onto Cerazas glowing ones. Her hands returned normal, Ceraza faced the floor, her bangs covered her eyes still no emotion showed.

"It's okay you two...I know.."

"What do you mean you know? Ceraza why did you stop?" Yusuke yelled. Looking between the student and master before him.

"They came to inform me..three months ago..I knew I would die here..As did you Ceraza"

Ceraza remained silent, still looking at the ground, her eyes covered.

"Hey you're not making any sense, what are you on about?"

"Just accept it Yusuke, it's over" Yusuke growled at Toguro, warning him not to take a step closer.

"Yusuke, C-Ceraza"

"Hey try to save your energy" Yusuke answered the woman.

"Damn it Yusuke listen to me, don't you ever run away from a fight" She stuttered out, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Ceraza, every decision that you make, will effect the countless people that care about you" Genkai placed her frail hand on Cerazas cheek, finally making the young red head look at her master.

And that was it, like that Genkai was gone. Her hand slipped from Cerazas face, Cerazas hand shot forward to grab Genkais falling one.

"Master Genkai..."

"Pitiful, A mighty Asakura mourning at the loss of her master who was nothing more then a mere human. You both have no reason to mourn any more, that woman died a long time ago"

"Shut the hell up, you think you know everything but you don;t have a friggin clue.." Mumbled Yusuke.

"You don't know anything about her!" Yusuke ran at Toguro before Ceraza could stop him.

"Yusuke no! Don't!" She called out in fear. She watched as Toguro landed a punch on Yusukes face, sending his flying back towards the trees, Ceraza quickly found her feet and appeared behind Yusuke, his body slammed into hers, sending her back into the trees.

She winced in pain as her back made contact with numerous amounts of trees, smashing through them. Once they had finally stopped, Yusuke was shocked and turned to Ceraza.

"Damn it Yusuke, your life is more precious then mine! You have to fight Toguro in the finals or you wont stand a chance-" Ceraza began to cough up blood.

"Ceraza..."

"She's gone Yusuke, you need to accept it" Tears rolled down Yusukes face.

"How can you be so calm? Didn't she mean anything to you?" Ceraza didn't reply.

"I'm talking to you! She was your master too wasn't she? You and her had a stronger bond then we ever did!"

"Stop it.."

"How can you not be angry? Or even sad? He just killed her and your just going to do nothing about it?"

"I said be quiet.."

"What the hell is wrong with you huh?" Yusuke grabbed Ceraza by her collars and lifted her up to her feet, his grip tightened.

"Are you really that heartless? You was like a granddaughter to her!"

"**I said shut up!**" Ceraza punched Yusuke in anger, he fell to the floor. Before he could say anything else, Ceraza had disappeared using her incredible speed.

"**Ceraza!" **He yelled after her, but it was too late. She was gone.

/With Katsumi and the others\\

"Oh no.."

"What is it Katsumi?" Keiko asked curiously as they all sat in the living room of the hotel.

"Genkais she's...and Ceraza..." Katsumi eyes fell to the floor.

_'Oh Ceraza...I'm so sorry..'_

"Katsumi where are you going?"

_'Please don't do anything stupid sister..'_

"Katsumi!"

/With Ceraza\\

Her master was gone, dead.

And was never coming back.

Ceraza will never again hear her voice, calling her a slacker.

She will never again see her scowling face of disappointment when she would catch Ceraza hitting Yusuke over the head during training.

"Why?" Slowly placing a shaking hand on her swords handle she continued to speak.

"Why?" She asked again, slowly drawing her blade, power rising.

"Genkaaaii!" _**Kaboom!**_

Ceraza had sent a strong energy wave into the arena around her, creating large cracks in the ground beneath her. Her energy still continued to rise.

"Why didn't you tell me? HUH? How the hell was I suppose to know?" _**Smash! **_Another attack.

"We we're a team!" _**Crack!**_ And another.

"We was suppose to be going home together! **Celestial slash!**"

Anyone who could hear, sense or even see the commotion knew they were too close. No one dared go near the forest Ceraza was in, in fear it would be the death of them. Her energy could be sensed from miles around, and it was strong.

_'Master please calm down, if you continue at this pass you will collapse!'_ Yelled KouHei in her mind, but she ignored him and continued to until all sorts of attacks onto the trees and boulders around her.

_'Mistress! It is dangerous for you to continue! You are already wounded. Please!'_ Tried Takashi, but again Ceraza ignored the voices and continued.

"**GENKAI!" **Ceraza let out so much energy into her attack that everything around her was destroyed almost instantly, trees were gone, boulders and disappeared, birds were dead. As she did, a bright and power red energy blast was castes into the sky, demons who saw it instantly knew someone was angry and in pain. No one dared challenge her in the mess she was in.

"You lied to me! You said we'd be going home. That you wouldn't need to fight! So why are you dead!" She raised her sword to created another attack, but another blade blocked her own. Immediately and dangerously Ceraza turned to her opponent, a loud snarl like sound was heard from her.

"Baka, you're bleeding"

And just like that, everything stopped. All the energy Ceraza had been releasing has slowly began to vanished, and the falling trees had finally fallen. All the birds had flown away.

"Hiei.." Her sword fell to the ground as her grip was lost. Her eyes were purely connected with Hieis.

"I know" Was his only reply, Ceraza fell to her knees. Tears rolling down her face, she hated crying. She hated looking so weak, especially in front of people.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" She cried quietly, looking at the ground while still on her knees.

"Hn, for what?"

"It's all my fault..if I was only stronger then-"

"Baka, how was you too know?..."

Ceraza looked up at him, tears still falling down her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Her eyes began to close as her body fell forward, Hiei was quick to catch her before she fell completely, as Cerazas head was on Hieis shoulder she smiled a little.

"Thank you.." And with that, darkness consumed her. Hiei stayed like that for a while, not moving. Cerazas body was resting against his with her head on his shoulder while his arms wrapped around her body holder her for support. He sighed.

"Fool.. you used to much energy at once.." He turned her body slightly so he was able to pick her up bridal style, he looked down at her face for a moment. Her checks where still wet from the tears she had cried.

"And you don't have to thank me either.."

Little did he know, in a reaming tree, not far from his location, stood a smiling Katsumi who had witnessed the whole scene.

_'Well can't say I never saw it coming'_


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Overcoming Grief

Chapter Twenty-Two: Overcoming grief.

Darkness, silence and grief.

These where the only emotions Ceraza was feeling. She sat in her room of the hotel, at the edge of her bed with her hands gripped firmly at the covers. The only light to illuminate the room was from the glow of the moon that shinned through her open window. The curtains would dance in the wind occasionally, never making a sound.

As Ceraza stared at the floor below her feet, her eyes were empty. A small frown formed on her lips as her mind caste back to the days she took for granted with Genkai.

/Flash back: 80 years ago.\\

"_You can't be serious"_

"_I'm afraid I am"_

"_Of all the things you've asked of me in the past, you decided to spring this one up on me?"_

"_You are the only one able to help her control her abilities, besides haven't you always said you needed a student to carry on your power?"_

A small young red haired girl sat quietly on the porch of a unfamiliar house. The girl looked no more then 12 years old, when in actually fact she was at least 20 years of age. From inside the house behind her she could hear the shouts of two voices, one she knew to be the leader of spirit world, Koenma. The other she learned before coming here, she assumed to be the worlds famous Genkai.

"Ceraza"

The small girl turned her head to look at the person who called her.

"Come with me, I want you to meet someone" Nodding, Ceraza stood to her feet and followed the toddler inside of the house in silence. Glancing at the random things she passed, she paid close attention to anything and everything, a habit she had picked up while being on the run. If anything looked out of place, or odd to her, she wouldn't hesitate to either flee or fight.

"You expect me to train such a child?" Ceraza looked at the new person in front of her and immediately identified her to be Genkai, she rolled her eyes and looked at Koenma with a bored expression while pointed at Genkai.

"You expect me to learn from this old hag?" The sweat drop on Koenmas head was soon noticeable, he looked to Genkai first.

"I assure you, she may look like a mere child, but she is already at a higher level then half the Asakura clan. And you and I both know they are not to be messed with." This made Ceraza smirk a little, her ego boosting.

"I don't care if she is a S rank demon, she is still but a child, and no child is willing to learn. I will not waste my time on someone who wishes to waste mine."

"I agree with Grandma' here. Lets just go-"

"Ceraza you would do well to learn your place, Master Genkai here could teach you moves you never thought possible. Abilities you didn't think you possessed, many would kill to be taught by such a woman."

"Heh looks nothing but a dried out rag to me" No sooner had the words left Cerazas mouth, a foot was sent to her head causing her to sore backwards into and threw the wall behind her and into the next room.

"C-Ceraza?" Koenma panicked. "Genkai what are you thinking-" But a red blurred ran passed him running at Genkai landing a punch to her stomach. Now Genkai was the one to be thrown into the wall and threw it, landing her outside into a field.

_'Impressive..but she still has a ways to go'_ Thought Genkai, as she laid on the grass from the impact.

Ceraza didn't stop there, as soon ad Genkai hit the grass, she ran at her again much to Koenmas disappointment, he tried to protest but it fell on deaf ears.

Jumping into the air, Ceraza sent energy into her fist readying it to punch Genkai whom was still on the floor below her. As she was just about close enough to land the attack to kill, Genkai grabbed Cerazas fist and threw her across the field.

Once she stopped rolling across the ground Ceraza stood to her feet quickly getting into fighting stance, watching Genkai do the same. For a few moments, nothing was said as the two had a stare down.

That is, until Koenma intervened.

"Are you both absolutely nuts?" He yelled across the field to both of them. Both Ceraza and Genkai relaxed from there stance and looked at the toddler, Genkai was the first to speak.

"Why are you still here?" She asked him with a bored expression.

"You wanted us to train right? Then let us train" Ceraza added locking her fingers together and placing them behind her head.

"So that means..She can stay?" He looked to Genkai whom simply nodded.

"What do you think idiot? Now I suggest you leave, we have a lot of work to do and don't need you distracting my pupil" It was then Ceraza started gaining respect on the older woman before her. She was the first person to ever land a hit on her in 10 years, and she found it hard to hide the smile that slowly made its way onto her face.

/End of flashback\\

The wind began to pick up a little outside, making the curtains in Cerazas room move more then before as a breeze swept throughout the room.

_Even then, everything was ruined because of my bloodline.._

/Flashback: 50 years ago\\

"What do you mean I can't carry your legacy? Isn't that what we trained for these last 30 years?"

"It's much more complicated then that."

"You said so yourself, Ive advance far more quickly then you imagined! You know I'm ready for this Master."

"It's not that you're not ready Ceraza, If I give you my orb it will destroy you. Not because you're not ready, but because of who you are. Your Eiodins will not allow you to accept it, they would fight inside of you until there is nothing left to fight over."

"If that's the case then why didn't you tell me that 30 years ago?"

"Because I didn't realise it until recently." Ceraza clenched her fists in anger and frustration.

"Damn it.." She muttered.

"You have still much to learn, don't let this push you back. Just because you can't have my power doesn't mean you can't advance on yours."

"But I was sent here too-"

"You was sent here under the protect of spirit world, here you would train and become stronger safely so that one day you would return your debt to Koenma when he most needed you. These past 30 years were to protect and train you."

"...then why do I still feel so disappointed in myself?.."

"Don't be stupid child, you did nothing wrong. I'll find some other dimwit to carry it on, but in the mean time, we still have a lot of work to do and I think I know a few shinobi who can help.."

/End of flash back\\

In silence, Ceraza stood from her bed and walked over to her window, and out onto the small balcony that was added. She placed both her hands onto the railing as the wind blew around her, she looked up into the sky at the stars.

Taking a deep breath, she watched as a powerful energy beam was sent into the sky from the location of the cave her, Yusuke and Genkai has previously been.

_'Yusuke?...'_ She watched it for a moment longer, as Genkais voice spoke through her head for one final time.

_'You've always been afraid to put your heart into something in case your family come along and take it away from you, when are you going to realise that holding back will never allow you to move forward!'_

_'Every decision that you make, will effect the countless others who care about you...'_

_'There are some things in this life, that you're clan wont be able to take away, no matter how hard they try. Those things are the things you've already accepted into your heart.'_

With tears running down her face, Ceraza grinned up at the sky with her eyes gleaming filled with emotion.

"Thank you Master...for everything.. I understand it all now."

_Knock Knock_

Ceraza looked behind her into the room to see Hiei and Katsumi walk in, obviously they had come to check on her. As they looked at her, concern ran across each of there faces as they noticed the tears. But Ceraza gave them the most genuine smile she ever smiled through her tears.

And although he'd never admit it,

Just for a split second..

Hieis could have sworn he felt his dead heart beat.

"Hey Uremeshi wake up, I got something to show you and you're going to be insanely jealous!" Called a voice from outside, looking back out over the balcony Ceraza watched as Kuwabara shouted up to the window next to her.

Ceraza looked at the window also, noticing that the lights were out and the window shut. Yusuke was not there.

"Hey Ceraza, you don't happen to know where Uremeshi is do you? I want to show him my new super power sword." He shouted up, pumping his fist into the air which held the hilt of a sword with no blade.

"There." She said simply, pointing to the cliff behind him, a faint blue glow could be seem. Kuwabara immediately took off, running towards the edge. Ceraza jumped over the balcony and followed him.

"Ah Ceraza! You need to rest-" Started a worried Katsumi.

"I got it." Hiei spoke, cutting her off and jumping over the balcony also, following Ceraza and Kuwabara. Katsumi sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Katsumi, is everything alright?" An innocent voice asked from the door, turning around Katsumi couldn't help but smile at Yukinas worried expression.

Meanwhile Ceraza, Kuwabara and Hiei had stopped at the edge of the cliff, looking down at Yusuke who seems to be compressing his power inside of him. A way of meditating if you like.

"When did he become so powerful?" Kuwabara asked in disbelief, he took a wrong step forward and ended up falling down the cliff and landing in front of Yusuke, neither Ceraza or Hiei bothering to catch him.

_'Idiot'_ They both thought with a sweat drop.

"What forgot how to walk?" Yusuke asked him as he slid down the cliff and stopped at the bottom in a pile of stones. But Kuwabara remand quiet, just watching Yusuke.

"Hey genius you going to say something or just stare?"

This snapped him out of his train of thoughts, he quickly got to his feet.

"Your bad attitude ain't going to ruin my day, because I found my secret weapon!" Holding up the hilt, he showed Yusuke with a grin.

"And here it is! My total mad, slicing and dicing bad guy killing super mega sword!"

"Do you think its possible you could shut up?" Asked Hiei as both he and Ceraza jumped down from the cliff and landed smoothing on the ground.

"Hey Hiei, Ceraza" Yusuke said, with almost no emotion. His eyes lingered on Ceraza for a moment, she nodded at him.

"You shouldn't sneak up on someone whose holding the worlds strongest sword!" They all rolled there eyes, but then Kuwabara gasped.

"Ew! Ew! What the heck happened to you arm!" It was only then did Ceraza actually realise the injury to Hieis arm, looking at him with curious eyes.

"It wouldn't obey when I gave it a specific commands, I decided it needed to be punished."

_'Hiei, I didn't...did I?..I mean..' _She thought, thinking back to when she let out her anger in the forest, If Hiei was too close, something like that could have easily happened.

_'No, you had nothing to do with it.'_ She sighed with relief.

"Hehehe" Kuwabara laughed nervously.

"Way to much information for me, lets stick to something sane like where's Kurama"

"Kuwabara, I've been standing next to you for some time now" Spoke Kurama whom was stood at the pile of stones Kuwabara had previously been lying in. Kuwabara jumped with surprise.

"A bit nervous are we?" Ceraza teased him with a small smirk.

"Alright then! Now we just need to find the old lady" Ceraza looked away, biting her lip.

Kuwabara noticed that no one spoke, Yusuke turned his back to him, looking out at the ocean, Kurama placed his hands in his pockets, looking sadly at Kuwabara. Hiei leaned against the stone wall with his eyes glancing at Ceraza every few moments, while she was next to him. Her eyes closed and her arms crossed.

Finally someone spoke out.

"She's not coming..She's not well, she just needs some time to rest." The gently voice of Yusuke spoke.

_'Deep inside, he's still holding onto the hope that she will return..' _

_'What a fool.' _

"Its late, lets go back." Ceraza said, opening her eyes. Yusuke turned to look at her, his eyes full of sadness and sorrow.

One by one, the team began to head back to the hotel, the last two to leave was Ceraza and Yusuke. They stood for a moment in silence until Ceraza spoke.

"I'm sorry for hitting you."

"Yeah, same here. You were right, I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

"You were hurt, its understandable." She looked up at the night sky with a slight smile.

"If she were here, she'd probably be scolding us right now." Yusuke laughed a little.

"Haha yeah. Something like 'Get back to work you slackers! Why was stuck with two dimwits like you two'" Yusuke spoke, copying Genkais voice. Ceraza laughed along with him.

"Everything will work out..You'll see."

/The next day\\

Team Uremeshi stood in waiting for their door to open in silence, once it does they would be able to walk through into the arena.

"I can't believe she's not here!"

"I told you, she's sick"

"Aha! Well I just so happen to know a remedy to cure all sickness, lets see, you hang up side down for a while, eat five lemons and drink some pepper mint tea..." Kuwabara started, mumbling the rest of the 'cure'

"So tell me, what's it like to live in a constant haze of stupidity?" Hiei asked with his smug smirk.

"Ahh! I've had enough of your lip half pint!" He was about to charge at Hiei when the ceiling above them began to crack, they all looked up curiously.

Then the door began to open.

"On my left, Team Uremeshi!" Called Juri the announcer. Ceraza was the first to walk, the others followed behind her, while Yusuke was to her right.

As they stood, they all watched as the opposite door opened.

"Now please put your hands together for everyone's favourite, Team Toguro!" But no one made a sound. Everyone watched in anticipation as the team slowly made there way to the ring in silence. Kuwabara began to shake in fear, Ceraza and Yusuke began to shake in anger and determination. Hiei smirked and Kurama glared.

Soon the crowd erupted with cheers for Team Toguro, pissing Kuwabara off extremely.

"Why is he there?" Ceraza asked, noticing that the own of Team Toguro was indeed walking with his team.

"Is he the fifth fighter?" Kuwabara asked what everyone was thinking.

_'Something is not right here..' _Ceraza looked up at the crowd to see Boton, Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru all watching in anticipation, but Katsumi was no were to be seen.

_Katsumi?.. _


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Why?

Chapter twenty-three: Why?

"Ladies and gentlemen let the first battle of this match begin! On my right..Karasu!"

Everyone watched as the tall dark headed demon made his way onto the ring, Ceraza eyes him curiously focusing on the small mask that covered his mouth.

"And fighting for Team Uremeshi, Kurama!" Following suit, Kurama made his way onto the ring, a determined look upon his face. The crowd cheered the loudest today, never had Ceraza heard them shout this loud throughout the whole tournament.

But amongst the shouting crowd, five people in particular routed for Kurama. Looking up Ceraza noticed Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, Boton and Ogre all there cheering for her team.

"If those idiots cause a riot I'm not going to be the one to save them." Yusuke mumbled, Ceraza shrugged.

"I guess I would." _But where are you Katsumi?.._

"Both fighters take your opening pose, and begin!" That was more then enough to get both fighters started. Kurama began to summon up beautiful rose petals that surrounded him, gently floating in the breeze.

_'Leave it to Kurama to make something beautiful, absolutely deadly.'_

_'Yes, he could make the most brutal fight into a piece of art. Pathetic if you ask me. Hn.'_

Ceraza rolled her eyes at Hieis words and continued to watch the fight, Karasu however seemed uninterested about the petals and began to walk straight into them.

_'If he walks any closer, the petals will engulf him'.'_She noted, but didn't expect Karasu to raise up his hands and some how make each of the rose petals explode.

"What the hell? How did he do that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Be careful Kurama!" Called Yusuke with slight worry.

Pretty soon, Karasu began advancing on Kurama, striking his hands out in attempt to touch any part of his body. If he did succeed he would be able to make that part of his body explode. Kurama had no choice but to summon his rose whip in attempts to defend himself. But that didn't stop Karasu as he soon made the whip it self, blow up.

"Damn it, how is he suppose to fight something he can't see?" Ceraza growled in frustration.

It was then Ceraza watched Karasu managed to land an attack on Kuramas arm. Her eyes widen as she watched the blood drip down his sleeve, it seemed Karasu had only manage to just scrap his arm, but the injury it inflicted was bad.

"You OK?"

"Darn it, what's the deal? Why doesn't he change? If that guy gave him bad juice I'll make him regret the day he was born!" Cerazas head snapped in his direction.

"What juice?...And what do you mean change? Kuwabara what has Kurama done?" Ceraza yelled, forcefully grabbing his collar, but he didn't get a chance to answer her as Kuramas leg was suddenly hurt just like his arm, the teams attention was drawn back to the match and Ceraza let him go.

They watched as Karasu began to summon power to his right hand, creating something within it with his energy. What ever it was, was soon thrown at Kurama and exploded once it hit the ground, making a large explosion. The team gasped, Yusuke and Kuwabara shielded themselves, using there arms to cover their faces from the heat and brightness.

"Impossible!" Ceraza yelled, taking a step forward without realising it, this made her too close to the ring and the explosion as it only got bigger.

Hiei immediately grabbed her and pulled her behind him, he turned to her so that his back was facing the explosion, there for protecting Ceraza from harm. Her eyes widened in shock. His grip on her arms increased as he looked at her face with anger, it was hard to hear anything at the time though.

"Are you mad Onna?" He shouted, but only she could hear him. Yusuke and Kuwabara were still covering themselves. Hieis and Cerazas eyes at that moment locked, he felt as though the red head in front of him was looking straight into him, in to who he was, he struggled to look away.

"H-hiei.."

But he let go of her arms, and stood to her side as if nothing happened. The ring began to calm down a little, allowing Yusuke and Kuwabara to hear and see what was now going on.

"Does anyone see him?" Yusuke yelled, looking into the remaining smoke. Ceraza though was still phased as to her incident with Hiei, her eyes glanced over to him for a moment.

_'Why?..Why did he do that?'_

Focusing her eyes back onto the ring, Ceraza managed to make out a silhouette in the fog, but she wasn't sure if it was Karasu or Kurama. Then she felt a very familiar spirit energy, that made her wonder if it was even possible.

"It's him.."

Black energy sparks erupted from the smoke, making many demons in the stands run away with fear. She could feel how tense the whole place had become.

And then just like that, confirming Cerazas suspicions, there stood Youko in all his glory. The smoke instantly vanished with a whip of his tail.

"Alright! This is gunna' be sweet!" Shouted Kuwabara, punching his fist into the air with clear excitement.

"You're telling me _that's_ Kurama?" Yusuke spoke, suddenly becoming nervous.

"Basically. As you know his name _is _Youko Kurama. But he's known by several other titles too" Answered Ceraza, not taking her eyes off of the fox.

With a few words spoken between both Karasu and Youko, Karasu began to summon another attack, but this time, two small _and ugly_ creatures appeared in the air.

_'So he uses them to act as bombs..impressive'_

It didn't phase Youko though, as he pulled out two roses from his hair and threw them at the flying creatures that flew towards him. As the roses hit, the creatures then blew up.

Again Karasu tried, this time Youko became surrounded by the same creatures, making him summon up a rather large man -Or in this case Demon- eating plant. The tables turn as now Karasu is the one being pursued by these deadly fast moving plants that wanted to eat him,

"That super fox Kurama is going to beat that idiot, I just know!" Cheered Kuwabara.

_'I hope so'_

/With Katsumi Asakura\\

Placing an envelope onto Cerazas bed, Katsumi sighed deeply.

_'I never expected this to happen to soon..'_

With sad eyes, the younger Asakura sister left her older sisters room and closed the door behind her gently as she made her way into the living room.

_'If she knew, she'd probably kill me'_ She giggled a little to herself, imagining Cerazas angry face chasing her around the hotel.

_'But..its okay now. Because she's not alone any more.'_ The faces of Team Uremeshi began to flash through her mind. First was Kuwabara, and how Ceraza often insulted him, causing him to get angry and jump for her. But Hiei would always intervene and push Kuwabara into another direction.

Next was Yusuke, him and Ceraza had a connection much like a brother and sister. The loss of Genkai truly effected them, as though two siblings had just lost a grandmother. Yusuke supports Ceraza in everything she does, Katsumi could see that he thought a great deal for her sister.

Then there was Kurama, Katsumi would often find both Ceraza and Kurama sat on the sofas, talking peacefully about things that they wished to speak about, and although Katsumi was starting to develop feelings for him, she saw the bond he shared with Ceraza, as though they were best friends over hundreds of years.

Finally there was Hiei. Katsumi couldn't really understand Hiei as a person, but it was very clear to her the feelings he held for Ceraza. Where ever she was, so was he, a giggle escaped from Katsumis mouth as she remembered how she often teased her sister about the two of them. But of course Ceraza only denied any feelings other then friendship and trust. Hiei would fight for her, whether she needed him too or not, and Ceraza would do the same.

Closing her eyes, Katsumi let loose a few tears that slowly rolled down her cheek and onto the floor.

_'I am so sorry sister..But you deserve to be happy, and here you are. This is where you belong, I wont let him take that away from you!' _She thought before finally speaking out loud, opening her eyes with pure determination, her fists clenched.

"**Not this time!**"

/With Team Uremeshi\\

"You see? He's plant food!"

"Kick his ass Kurama!" Cheered both Kuwabara and Yusuke, but Ceraza didn't celebrate just yet. Something seems odd to her, like everything was just too easy.

They all watched as one of the large plants managed to grab a hold of Karasu, it lifted him up into the air with ease and began to crush his body.

"That was the most beautiful-est thing I've ever seen, Kuramas plant just grabs Karasu and juiced him up like a fresh orange!" Koto announced from the stands, standing in her seat with excitement.

"Eat that Toguro!"

"Yes, two more wins and its done!"

Youko smiled up at his masterpiece and began to walk away, he headed to the rest of the team, just when everything thought victory was absolute. The plants that constricted Karasu all exploded.

The whole team gasped in surprise, as Karasu stood in place without a scratch on him.

Taking a deep breath, Cerazas eyes narrowed once noticing Karasus' sudden change in appearance. His once black hair is now a long blonde colour, and his power increased.

_'The mask..It must have concealed his power somehow!'_

"Will someone explain to me what's going on?"

"His energy it piling up inside of him making him a virtual bomb" Hiei answered Kuwabara with a smirk.

"Are you serious?" Yusuke asked in fear.

"Of course I am, And he is about to detonate. I would take cover while you still can" The two of them began to back away, Hieis eyes glanced over at Ceraza.

"That includes you." She shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Hn." Because of her answer, Hiei took a few steps so that he was slightly in front of her. This made him able to protect her if anything bad was to happen.

_'Why is my heart suddenly pounding?.. Could Katsumi be right?'_

Karasu jumped up into the air, a bright light forming around him as he laughed loudly. He then came charging down straight towards Youko.

Once he made contact, the bomb exploded.

_'Not again!'_ Moaned Ceraza in her mind as the explosion make a hole in the side of the arena, blasting straight threw it and killing many demons, team Uremeshi was suddenly blown away form the force.

Yusuke was thrown in to a wall, with Kuwabara beside him. Hiei stayed close by Ceraza as they managed land perfectly onto of the wall, unharmed.

"Is everyone alright?" She called down to the two humans, as they began to stand.

"Can anyone else hear singing?" Kuwabara asked, placing his hands on his head, he looked up to see Ceraza and Hiei on the wall, he was about to ask how they were able to do that when Yusuke cut him off.

"Where's Kurama?"

Ceraza and Hiei jumped down off the wall and stood next to the team, all eyes focusing onto the ring to find any trace of there team mate.

Then coming out of the rocks that had fallen onto the ring, stood Kurama no longer in his demon form, Ceraza sighed with relief.

"Oh crap, now he's really going to have to wing it" Mumbled Yusuke.

Kurama tried to summon his rose whip but it just blew up in his hand.

_'He's too weak...'_ Ceraza thought with worry as she watched her oldest friend struggle.

But Kurama did something unpredictable and ran straight for Karasu and began attacking him while Karasu dodged.

"What are you doing?" Yelled Ceraza in fear and confusion.

"He has a plan, its obvious is the way that he moves," She looked at Hiei for a moment.

"It better be a good one.."

Somehow Kurama managed to land a hit on Karasus' chest, but he saw straight through it and pulled out the death seed Kurama had planted.

Karasu sent a bomb for Kurama and it his his leg without a problem, he yelled in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Kurama!" Yelled Yusuke, as he began to get back up.

"Don't move another inch, you're surrounded by bombs!" Called Ceraza as she ran towards the edge of the ring.

Kurama froze and looked around him, now noticing the floating bombs, Karasu began walking closer to him.

"Don't you dare!" Spoke Ceraza in a deadly voice. But Karasu smirked and sent all the floating bombs to attack Kurama. He shouted in pain as each one landed.

"**KURAMA!" **

"**NO!"**

Both Yusuke and Ceraza screamed from the top of their lungs, tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she watched her best friend fall to the ground in pain. His clothes soaked in his own blood. The whole team stood shocked, even Hiei was speechless and shaking slightly.

"The crowd is going wild here! And rightly so Kurama is down and I don;t think he's getting back up!"

"Shut up! He will get back up!" Ceraza shouted, trying to believe the words herself as Juri began the count down.

By the count of seven, Kurama crawled to his hands and knees.

_'No stay down! Please stay down!'_

With the last of his energy, Kurama sent one final attack straight to Karasus heart. A large plant came from his body and plunged straight into and threw Karasu, adsorbing his energy, the team gasped with surprise.

"His life...!" Started Yusuke

"Its fading!" Spoke Kuwabara

"Damn it Kurama get up! I've already had to say goodbye to someone I love...Don't make me do it again, please!" Begged Ceraza, fighting her tears. This couldn't be it, it just couldn't.

No response.

"I swear, I'll drag you back here myself if I have too. **Now Get up!**"

Some how, Kurama actually managed to open his eyes. Slowly he began to move and eventually got to his feet.

_'It's alright. Youko gave him some of his power, he'll survive.'_

Ceraza looked at Hiei with a smile of relief, he noticed the tears in her eyes but chose not to say anything, he gave her a nod and looked back at Kurama.

"Yeah! And that's how we win this!" Yelled Yusuke happily, happy they had won, and happy their friends had survived.

Once the announcement had been made, Kurama made his way over to the team. Immediately Yusuke helped him down of the ring and let him go once Ceraza appeared before him with a unreadable look in her eye.

Raising her hand, Ceraza slapped Kurama across the face. Making the team shocked.

"You idiot..."

Kurama looked back at her with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." Was his only reply, Ceraza placed her arms around his waist and hugged him. Not caring if she got blood on her outfit, Hiei for some reason looked away as a feeling of jealously was felt inside of him.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again. Or I'll kill you myself.." She mumbled into his chest, her hands had already began glowing on his back, healing what she could. Kurama smiled and hugged her back softly.

"Yes Ma'am"


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Now you're here

Chapter 24: Now you're here, everything changes.

"What?"

"No way, that's cheating!"

"They can't just keep changing their mind!"

Team Uremeshi was in a uproar, the committee had just announced that actually Karasu, even though he was dead, had one the battle.

"Hey you with the big fish ears, I got a bone to pick with you!" Yusuke made his way towards Juri, while they spoke, Ceraza glared at Team Toguro and spoke over to them.

"What's wrong Toguro? Finally realised you won't beat us in strength so you're results to cheat?" Younger Toguro remains emotionless while older Toguro growled.

"You better watch your mouth woman!" Ceraza smirked.

"Ah, seems I've hit a nerve. I guess it true, after all this time, it was all a bluff."

"Grr, when I win this tournament I'll make sure to wish the death of all your pathetic friends!"

"Ceraza, It's not worth it. We'll win the next one" Placing a hand on her shoulder Yusuke pulled her back a little, the two then began to walk to their team.

They watched as Bui made his was onto the ring, Hiei smirked and spoke.

"Yusuke, I had planned to take the big guy with the glasses, but after what he did to Genkai vengeance is all yours."

"Thank you."

"But this thug will do just fine." He glanced at Ceraza for a moment before walking forward.

_'Don't do anything reckless.'_

_'Don't worry, I'll make sure to win this fight.'_

_'And I'll make to heal you after.'_

_'Hn. Deal.'_ With a smile, Ceraza watched Hiei make his was onto the ring to face Bui.

"Is it just me, or has Buis' axe got bigger then the last time we saw it formed from thin air?" Asked Koto from the stands.

Pulling off his cloak, Hiei revealed his bandaged arm which now had new seals on the bandages.

_'He can't be thinking of uses that move..Damn it Hiei I said don't do anything reckless!'_

"And now the second match of the final round of this dark tournament Begin!"

/With Katsumi\\

_'I wonder how they're getting on..'_

Katsumi was currently walking along the shore of a deserted beach on the Island. Everyone was at the tournament so the place was silent. All that could be heard was the waves of the ocean, and Katsumis light footsteps in the wet sand.

"I'm surprised you showed."

And there it was, that dreaded voice she hated so much. She turned around to face whom the voice belonged to.

Her Farther, Kisame Asakura.

Putting on a fake grin, Katsumi looked at her farther happily.

"Daddy! It's been so long hasn't it?"

"Cut the crap Katsumi." He spoke harshly. Katsumi was taken back slightly but didn't let it show.

"How could you let that _thing_ taint you-"

"That _Thing _has a name. It's Ceraza, and she's my sister. And also your daughter." Kisame laughed at Katsumis words.

"Don't be foolish child, I have no daughter by the name of Ceraza. I have but one daughter, who has disobeyed me. How dare you show that _thing _sympathy and mercy."

"_Ceraza_ was the one who showed me sympathy and mercy. She showed me the light, everything she said about us was right!"

"Now you even sound like her" Katsumi glared.

"Very well, You will die all the same." Began Kisame, with a sweet but deadly voice. The smile on his face never fading, his eyes closed with glee.

"She's happy here.." Katsumi mumbled more to herself.

"I wont let you take that away from her, not while I'm alive."

"Then I'll just have to dispose of you as well!"

/With Team Uremeshi\\

So far, Bui has began throwing large parts of the ring at Hiei, whom dodged them with ease.

'You got this one Hiei, He can't match your speed.'

Hiei couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at Cerazas words. She believed in him, that's all he needed to win this fight.

Summoning his attack, Hiei was able to break threw many large blocks that Bui was throwing at him. Eventually Bui stopped and after a few words were spoken between the two fighters, Bui began to take off his armour.

"That armour must have suppressed his power.." Started Ceraza, watching intently.

"Yes, and now that he has taken it off, he has already become increasingly stronger."

Bui sent a strong energy wave towards Hiei, and Hiei did the same. Once the attacks collided, an small explosion was created. Bui quickly recovered and sent an energy shirikan that followed Hiei as he tried to dodge it.

Using his head, Hiei appeared behind Bui and disappeared quickly so the energy shirikan flew into Bui instead.

"Now that's how you do it!" Yusuke yelled full of energy.

But Bui was unharmed. And stood as though nothing had happened.

_'Damn, he's good. Hiei's going to have to up his game if he wants to win this.'_

And just like that, Hiei broke the seal on his arm and began to unwrap the bandages.

_'No no no no, Don't be stupid Hiei.'_ Warned Ceraza in her mind. Concern ran throughout her body.

_'Everything will be fine, but I suggest when the time comes you get out of here. If neither of us can control our energy it could cause this stadium to fall.'_

_'Then don't do this, it could kill you and him!'_

_'..Please protect Yukina.' _Was the last thing he said before he began to summon the dragon.

"Woah fire is erupting from Hieis arm, and goosebumps are from mine, the bad boy is back!" Koto said, slight fear in her voice.

"It's even more then before." Kurama stated, Ceraza clutched her chest.

_'You've got to be kidding me, not this again.'_

_'I'm sorry mistress, but Ootori wants to-'_

_'Fight the dragon I know. Just keep him under control as long as you can!'_

_'Yes mistress.'_

"Ceraza? Are you alright?" Asked a concerned Kurama who stood beside her, she took a few shaky breaths before smiling at him.

"It's fine." Everyone watched as the clouds became dark, and lightning struck. Bolts of pain would flow through Cerazas body occasionally, making her wince slightly or grab her chest.

"Shouldn't we be hiding under something?" Kuwabara asked nervously, taking a step back form the ring.

"It seems Hiei has been mastering it, he has better control over it now." Kurama answered.

"Better? Yeah that's reassuring." Yusuke replied sarcastically, Ceraza growled.

"Yusuke, Shut up." The team looked at her a little shocked.

"He can do this..I know he can-"

"Ceraza!" Falling to her knees, Ceraza panted in pain as Hiei finally released the dragon.

Trying to keep watch on the match, Ceraza struggled greatly as the pain only increased. She could hear the screeches of Ootori through her mind, much like an eagle, maybe that was the creature Ootori was based on.

"Oh no!" Looking at Kurama and then to the match Ceraza saw that Bui had somehow managed to turn the Dragon and sent it back at Hiei. It soon engulfed him and Hiei was no wear to be seen, the dragon flew into the sky.

Pushing through the pain, Ceraza stood up and walked to the ring in disbelief.

_'Hiei?..'_ She thought, hoping he would reply like he always did.

Silence.

_'Hiei?'_

Still nothing.

"**Hiei!**" Her voice was urgent as she searched through the sky for answers, sensing for his spirit energy, no matter how small it may be. The Dragon disappeared, the clouds returned to their normal colour, as did the sky.

"Magnificent, Bui has some how managed to send the Dragon of the darkness flame back at the three eyes demon and destroyed him completely." The crowd cheered at Kotos words.

The team was still in shock, mouths open and eyes wide.

"H-he can't be..It's not true.." Ceraza stuttered, the pain slowly subsiding.

_'He can't be gone, I had so much to tell him.'_ Slowly her eye sight became blurry, but she bit her lip to stop the tears. She noticed how Kurama didn't look as phased as the others by the incident. Looking around, Ceraza realized there was a strange feeling in the air.

_'What's going on? It can't be the dragon still can it? Ootori has gone back into dormant..'_

_'Onna.'_ A voice echoed through her mind, she looked around frantically.

_'Hiei?..' _She hoped, her stomach turning with fear in case it was just her mind playing tricks on her, and that she would actually have to accept the fact he was dead.

_'Hn, we had a deal didn't we?'_

Relief washed throughout her body, she felt her take able to breath again. Her senses were now working properly, she could focus again, and with the smile on her face. The team suddenly knew that everything was alright.

Behind the smirking Bui whom had thought he had now one the match, a portal appeared, and from it stood Hiei without a scratch on him. Yet everyone could tell he had become much stronger then before.

"Now that's cool." Yusuke said, watching Hiei walk towards Bui, but Bui became scared and ran at Hiei with fear and fury, sending punches into his body. Hiei was like a stone wall and didn't move an inch. Now Bui was even more scared and sent stronger punches, and now adding kicks to his body. But again Hiei was just giving him either a bored expression or an emotionless one.

_'Your energy...it's..'_

_'I know, I'll need some rest after this fight.'_

_'End this now, please. Before you collapse.'_

_'Hn.'_

Hiei was never the one to take orders, yet he obeyed Cerazas demand without a thought. He sent Bui flying into the stands with an extremely powerful attack, he jumped over to Bui for a moment and a few words were spoken while Juri began to count them both out of the ring. Once Juri got to 8, Hiei jumped back into the ring effortless so Juri could claim the victory to him.

"And the winner of this match is Hiei!"

"You see Toguro! Cheat all you want, but the good guys always win!" Yusuke yelled over to the opposite team. Hiei walked over to Team Uremeshi and Kuwabara became scared, taking a step back.

"Really awesome Hiei" Started Yusuke.

"I agree, you did a good job." Added Kurama.

"We'll take the rest from here" Ceraza finished with a smile and a nod of her head.

"Hey why don't you just take the rest of them?" Kuwabara asked, still a little nervous of him being there.

"Because that's against the rules idiot, besides my attack expired." Hiei began to shake it little, it was obviously become harder for him to stand by himself.

"Expired?" Asked both Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"I don't know if your brains can Imagen it but this attack drained a good deal of my energy." He yawned, Ceraza couldn't help but muffle a laugh.

"I'll require some hibernation to get it back. Think you can managed to find a safe place for my body where it wont get stepped on?"

"Did you say hibernate?" Yusuke questioned curiously.

"Fancy work for being lazy.." Mumbled Kuwabara.

"I'll take care of it." Added in Ceraza with a small smile at Hiei, he nodded and looked back at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Listen here you two." Hiei started, pointing his finger at the two.

"I'm only trusting Ceraza with my body, so both of you stay away while I rest. And take care of the Toguro brothers, If I wake up and we've lost, I swear..I'll..K-kill you.." And just like that, he began to fall, Ceraza stood behind him and caught him before he hit the ground.

Kurama, Yusuke and Ceraza all began to laugh.

"That's Hiei for you, he faints but still has time for threats." Laughed Yusuke.

"Can I draw a moustache?"

"No Kuwabara, Or do you want to be the next victim of his new and improved powers?"

"Ehehe, I guess you're right Ceraza."

"I always am." She winked at him. Looking down at Hiei in her arms, Ceraza walked a little distances away from the team, but still close enough to hear and talk to them. She sat on her knees and placed Hieis head on her lap.

_'It's alright now, you're here. Everything is okay again.'_

Looking over at Team Toguro, Ceraza sighed.

_'So far so good. But can we really do this?'_

_**I want to thank everyone for my wonderful reviews.**_

_**Also a message to DARKNESS.**_

_**I really wish you guys all had accounts on here so I could reply to your amazing reviews! As to your question, at the moment I'm not sure. It really depends on how I end this story. But it is a strong possibility! Thanks again for your kind words! **_


	25. Chapter Twentyfive: Love kills

Chapter TwentyFive: I don't want us to be the end of me..

"You got to hand it to him, when Hiei is serious about something he really lets you know.." The team looked around them at the barley standing stadium. Thanks to Hiei and his dragon, the ring had been destroyed, along with half of the seating area.

"With this technique mastered his power is overwhelming indeed. We'll have to stay on his good side, which seems to problem for Ceraza.." Kurama replied to Yusuke, as they looked over at her. She didn't pay attention to what was said between her team. She was more focused on returning energy back into Hiei as he laid unconscious in her lap.

"Hell, he didn't even say how long he was going to hibernate. Maybe we'll be dead when he wakes up and it wont be an issue." Yusuke said, looking down at the sleeping fire demon.

"I'm doing the best I can, but it will take time." Ceraza spoke, glancing up at the team leader for a moment, then back down to Hiei. Her hands glowing on his forehead as she tried to transfer some of her own energy into him.

"Just don't go overboard, We may need you for the fight ahead." Said Yusuke, looking back at the destroyed ring, Ceraza nodded.

"I've just received notices that there will be a short wait as a replacement ring is brought over. Please feel free to move around the parts of the stadium that still exist. And as always, don't forget the snack bars." Ceraza sighed at Kotos announcement.

"But I really need to find Katsumi.."She muttered under her breath. The fact that her sister wasn't here worried her, especially seeing as Katsumi promised she would be.

"I'm going to the locker room to relax. Need to get into my fighting groove." Just as Kuwabara started walking away, Ceraza sensed another presence.

"Older Toguro." She growled. This alerted the team at his presence as they turned to face him.

"Not bad, You was the first to notice I was here. Does that make you strongest?" He asked her with a teasing voice, no one replied.

"Why don't you tell them the real reason you're leaving? Its because he knows that soon he will die." He said, turning to Kuwabara.

"Hey, you got no business over here." Kuwabara threatened, although it was obvious he was scared.

"You have improved your strength remarkable over the last few months Kuwabara, but there is still an abyss of difference separating you and I. So say the appropriate prayers, for I don't like painless endings."

"Lucky for you, your death has been postponed. Why don't you go and enjoy your life for a while? You don't want-"

"Enough." Ceraza cut him off, her voice sounding dangerous.

"I suggest you leave, before I become your opponent right here and now." She spoke, not even looking at him.

"Hehehehe, Oh please do. I'd look forward to ripping you apart slowly."

"Walk away, before I make you permanently unable to walk again." Older Toguro smirked.

"I know how you work Ceraza, You act like you have a heart of stone and that no weakness in you exists. But that's not true, you have a weakness."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"It's pathetic really. You've become adapt to these _human_ emotions; love, loyalty, kindness, the need to protect the ones you care about. "

Ceraza remained emotionless as she looked up at him, still with Hieis head on her lap.

"You must have me confused with someone else."

"It's easy to see Ceraza, it's obvious that your weakness is in fact, your new 'friends'."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean!" Confronted Yusuke, anger showing clearing in his face. But older Toguro ignored him.

"Hehehe, there is no point denying it. You would give your life for your friends would you not?" He asked, looking down at Hiei in her lap with an evil smirk. Ceraza remand silent, thoughts running through her mind.

"I'll see you in the ring, Kuwabara." And with those last words, the older Toguro brother left the team in silence.

"Let's get to the lockers." Ceraza mumbled, moving to place Hiei on her back.

"Uh, yeah." Was all that was said from Yusuke, as they made there way to the locker room.

/Scene change: With Katsumi\\

A mix between sweat and blood dripped from Katsumis body. Her breathing hard and rapid as her hands shook, struggling to hold onto the fans in her hands. A loud deep laugh echoed around her.

"Hahaha, how cute. You honestly thought you stood a chance against me."

Staying silent, Katsumi tried to locate the voice.

"You're a healer Katsumi, not a fighting. You can never be both."

"Funny, I seem to recall Ceraza holding both titles."

"That _thing_ is and always will be a monster. And nothing else, monsters only destroy."

"You're wrong, she's nothing like you!" Finally locating Kisame, Katsumi through a poison knife to the direction of the trees, but at the last minute she saw a blur and he had moved his location again.

_'He's too fast, I have to think of something else. I'm running out of time.'_

"You are the monster, not her. You are the one who abused your own child physically and mentally. And you are the one who banished your eldest daughter because she was _different, _because she thought for herself and didn't take the bull shit you gave."

"Everything I did was to make the clan better and stronger." Kisame growled. Not like the way Katsumi spoke the truth.

"No, everything you did was for _you_. You knew everything Ceraza said was right, and if the others started to notice it, they would soon rebel against you. So you did the only thing you could."

"...You turned everyone to fear and hate your own daughter..for your own sake."

"You little bitch, how dare you speak to me that way!." Sighing Katsumi spoke up.

"It doesn't matter, nothing does."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your strength, speed and stamina do not matter...because you will never be able to defeat Ceraza."

"And what makes you so sure?" He laughed.

"I've seen her power, and it is far greater then yours. She has something you will _never_ have. Something that makes her stronger than anyone in the clan."

"Tell me!" Demanded Kisame charging at her, Katsumi smirked.

"You'll have to ask her yourself."

_'This is it, I'm out of time. I cant drag this out any more.'_

Getting into a defence position, Katsumi smiled for what seemed her last time.

_'..Ceraza...thank you.'_

/Back with Team Uremeshi\\

The locker room was silent. Hiei was led onto a medical bed in the room and was resting, Ceraza was leaning against the wall at the bottom on the bed. Kurama sat by the window and Kuwabara and Yusuke leaned against the lockers.

Cerazas' mind constantly thinking as the words of older Toguro echoed.

"_You've become adapt to these human_ _emotions; love, loyalty, kindness, the need to protect the ones you care about."_

"_It's easy to see Ceraza, it's obvious that your weakness is in fact, your new 'friends'."_

"_Hehehe, there is no point denying it. You would give your life for your friends would you not?"_

Looking over at Hieis' sleeping form, Ceraza eyes sadden. Without realising it, the words Older Toguro had spoken, were in fact true.

_'I've become too attached..'_

_'But mistress, you have never been stronger then you are now. Lets just kill them!' _Spoke the words of KouHei in her head.

_'Maybe, but protecting myself is easy enough. Protecting others is another story completely..'_

"Hey what's wrong with Genkai? With plenty of break like this she's had lots of time to take some flu medicine or something" Asked Kuwabara to no one in particular. His voice broke the silence, snapping Ceraza out of her thought. Her eyes glanced to Yusuke.

Noticing the discomfort, Ceraza spoke up.

"You're nervous about fighting the Older Toguro brother aren't you?"

"Alright maybe I am, maybe I should just drag Genkai out of bed!"

"Give it a break will you Kuwabara, she's not going to fight today." Spoke Yusuke.

_'Or any other day for that matter..'_ Ceraza thought to herself sadly.

"Alright baby Bro, and what are you going to do when you fight this Toguro freak huh?" Shizuru said walking into the room and holding her younger brother by the collar.

"Back off sis, not right now okay? I'm..just feeling a little nervous that's all."

"Everything alright over there?" Boton asked as she walked into the room with Yukina and Keiko.

"Yeah, perfect." Spoke Shizuru as she lit up a cigarette.

As Yukina and Kuwabara spoke, Yusuke made his way to Cerazas side.

"What's the matter?"

"What?" Ceraza asked him in confusion.

"Look don't give me that bullshit, you've been acting distant and distracted all day."

"Yusuke..." He sighed.

"If you don't want to tell me, fine but-"

"Katsumi is missing."

His eyes fell onto her quickly, along with Kuramas from across the room who had evidently been listening to the conversation.

"What do you mean she's missing? How do you know?"

"Because she's not here, and I have no idea where she is or where she could be."

"Maybe she just went for a walk or-"

"No you don't understand. Katsumi promised to be here and she's not. Asakuras' _never_ break a promise." This silenced Yusuke.

"That's why I don't have time for this damn interruptions, Win or lose, as soon as this is over, I'm gone."

"To find Katsumi, or gone for good?"

_'This ain't how its suppose to be..'_

"..Both" Before Yusuke could say anything, a loud rumbling sound could be heard from the arena.

"I think we better check it out!" He shouted, the Team -Minus Hiei- soon ran after him out into the arena.

"Please don't be a giant, please don't be a giant." Yusuke chanted as they ran, what they saw shocked them all.

"Holy hell."

"Unbelievable people, it seems that Toguro has carried the old ring from the old stadium on his back to here! Looks like the finals with be continuing a lot sooner then we planned."

"Anyone mind if I puke on myself?" Yusuke mumbled, not being able to take his eyes off of Toguro whom was still carrying the ring on his back.

"His demon power is great, I can sense that its not even at 100%.." Ceraza mumbled while watching, she felt Ootori stir inside her a little.

_'Not now.' _She thought firmly.

/Time skip, a few hours later.\\

The locker room was silent as Hiei rested under the watchful eye of Kurama. Ceraza stayed outside the room, leaning against the wall next to the door. She knew leaving everyone would be hard, but being around Hiei would only make it harder.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Spoke Kurama to the now conscious Hiei.

"Where am I? And how long have I been out?"

"We're in the locker room. And you've been hibernating for a little over six hours."

"Six hours? Well who won the tournament?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that one. The final matches haven't taken place yet, Yusuke and Kuwabara got bored so they went for a walk."

"You're not making any sense! And where is Ceraza?" Ceraza sighed from outside the room and finally walked in.

"It's alright. I'll take it from here Kurama."

"Yes, please do." Spoke Hiei slightly annoyed.

"After your match, the tournament matches were put on hold. Its kinda hard to continue when you destroyed the ring completely and half of the arena itself. We've been waiting for the replacement ring for a while, but Toguro has just brought it over on his back."

"W-what?" He stuttered a little while looking at the red headed girl.

"I have just received the official word that the replacement ring has been put down and the matches will start in 30 minutes." Announced Koto through the speaker in the locker room.

"Shall we go?" Kurama asked his two demon friends.

"Yeah." they nodded, following him out of the room.

As they walked to the ring, Cerazas mind run wild. Thinking of everything that has happened to far, and everything that was to come. Would she leave Team Uremeshi?...Could she bring herself to do it?

"Man Genkai really didn't show up." Hiei, Ceraza and Kurama all heard Kuwabara say as they walked over to him and Yusuke who stood at the edge of the ring, wait for the matches to start.

"No, from now on you pull your own weight." Hiei warned.

"Geeez, even Hiei is here. Genkai really must be Ill." Ceraza looked at Yusuke, they had to tell Kuwabara the truth. And now may be there only chance.

But Yusuke shook his head, making Ceraza sigh. They watched Kuwabara make his way onto the ring. Older Toguro doing the same.

"Heh in case I don't make it, look after my cat."

_'This is no time for jokes. Idiot.'_ Ceraza thought to herself.

"Ready? Begin!"

Suddenly, energy flew from Kuwabara and into the air as he made his spirit sword appear. The team gasped in surprise.

"Amazing..That sword has increased both his offence and defence..He may actually stand a chance.." Ceraza spoke softly, still in surprise at Kuwabaras increased strength.

Charging with confidence, Kuwabara sliced his sword straight through Older Toguros arm, which surprised even himself. But older Toguro didn't seem effected, in fact, he didn't even move. Ceraza narrowed her eyes at this.

"And the winner is Ku-"

"LOOK OUT!" Shouted Ceraza, but it was too late. A hand shot out from beneath the ring and its nails pierced straight through Kuwabara. Ceraza sensed it too late.

"What the!" Yusuke shouted, Kurama and Hiei gasped. The team watched as Elder Toguro made his way up out of the arena behind Kuwabara, whom had now collapsed to the floor in pain.

"It seems Elder Toguro has made some sort of a clone, slipped himself under Kuwabara and attacked him from behind!" Koto Announced, just as shocked as the rest of the crowd.

"Oh I do assure you then my decoy and I are part of the same body, you got me. But when you see the truth of it, its just a paper cut." Elder Toguro spoke, showing everyone that he had actually created it from his hand, that he can transform into anything.

"He can move his bodies vital organs where ever he pleases..this wont be easy.." Ceraza mumbled, thinking back to a similar moment in which she herself had to fight someone with the same ability.

"Oh and also, your friends have been keeping secrets. Genkai is dead, she has been for two days."

Ceraza clenched her fists.

_'Damn it! He wasn't suppose to find out this way!'_

_'Its too late now, maybe this will give him the power he needs to win this fight.' _Hiei spoke in her mind, as a means to calm her down.

Just as the news was setting into Kuwabara, Elder Toguro sent another attack his way, using his fingers to pierce through his body again.

"Kuwabara!" Yelled Yusuke, not sure what to do.

"Don't just stand there idiot! Do something or you'll die!" Ceraza added

But it was then that Elder Toguro began to explain to Kuwabara exactly what happened and how Genkai died, this made the team glare at the demon.

"That's all crap!"

"Genkai wasn't jealous, Toguro killed her because he couldn't have her!" Yusuke finished after an angered Ceraza. They were both there when she died, they were both the closest thing she had, they where not going to stand by and listen to the lies Elder Toguro was speaking.

"Enough, I'm going to kill you.." Kuwabara mumbled, his spirit energy increasing. Elder Toguro quickly sent his drill shaped hand into Kuwabaras chest, only to find that it wouldn't pierce through, Kuwabaras energy was preventing it.

"What's happening?" Elder Toguro asked in confusion and anger that his attack did not work.

"You have no soul..you're just..a nasty piece of space!" And with that Kuwabara sent a blast attack towards Elder Toguro, cutting his body badly all over. His cries of pain could be heard throughout the arena.

"Yet another new attack from Kuwabara! This one looks more like a variation between his spirit sword and Yusukes shot gun!" Voiced Koto.

"Now that, was nice." Yusuke smiled, looking at what remind of Elder Toguro, Yuri began her count.

_'Looks like I wont be needed after all..'_

Cerazas eyes scanned over to her team, she watched them all hold their breath in anticipation as Yuri counted. But her eyes remained on Hiei the longest.

_'I don't want _us_ to be the end of me...'_ She thought to herself, not knowing that Hiei had heard but stayed silent.

"Six...Seven..Eight-"

"Stop counting, do you really think that was the end of me?" Cerazas head snapped into the direction of Elder Toguro, she couldn't believe he had survived such a direct attack. Everybody eyes widen.

Watching as he pulled himself together using his special ability, Kuwabara stuttered in disbelief.

Once again Elder Toguro pierced his fingers into Kuwabara, but this time he made the stay, and grab onto his muscles in his arms and legs. He then lifted Kuwabara into the air, and laughed as he slammed him back down to the ground.

"You basterd!" Cursed Yusuke, his mind searching for a way to stop it.

But again, Kuwabara managed so summon his sword and slice through Elder Toguro before it was too late, although it didn't next to nothing to help him, as Elder Toguro simply pulled himself back together and stood up.

"Well at least he's up now.." Ceraza mumbled with a sigh, she had noticed that Hiei had took a few steps closer too her during the time Kuwabara was down. Most likely to stop her doing anything stupid to stop the match.

What happened next surprised everyone. Somehow, using the last of his energy, Kuwabara was able to turn his sword into a type of spirit energy tennis racket, and was able to crush Elder Toguro while he was still regenerating from his last attack, sensing that his energy was gone, Ceraza gasped.

"He actually did it.."

"And the winner of this match is Kuwabara!"

The team ran towards him as he stepped of the ring.

"It's about time you won a match!" Yusuke laughed with a grin, but Kuwabara had other ideas and punched Yusuke in the face, sending him stumbling back.

"Hey! What was that for!"

"You don't think that Genkai meant a lot to me to? Huh!" Yusuke then realised.

"Kuwabara listen-" Kurama started, but Kuwabara cut him off.

"This doesn't concern you!" But Kurama continued anyway

"Neither Yusuke or Ceraza told me and Hiei about her death, we only knew because we felt her spiritual energy leave this world."

"So you knew about this too?" Kuwabara yelled, looking over at Ceraza. She was about to say something, but Hiei stood in front of her, blocking Kuwabaras view while glaring at him.

"We didn't tell anyone, because she died in our arms.." Yusuke finally spoke up after a moment of silence between the group.

Memories of the day Genkai was killed flashing through both Yusukes and Cerazas mind as Yusuke told Kuwabara what happened, once he had finished there was a moments silence again.

"And then what?" Kuwabara asked, his voice softer then before.

"I asked Ceraza to replace her temporally, even though she has other places she needs to be, she still stayed to fight in Genkais place.." His eyes glanced over at her for a moment, she looked to the ground with sadness.

"I guess I thought if I didn't say it, then it wasn't true. Id like to think that I know better then that now.. the only way to move on would be to give her death the reverence she deserves I guess.."

"So don't blame me for dealing with this the only way I knew how." He finished, walking past the team to the ring.

"Uremeshi." Kuwabara called, Yusuke stopped walking and waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Win this."

"Of course." He grinned his reply, stepping up onto the ring.

Finally the final match was about the begin, the match that would determine the winner, everyone waited with baited breath..that is until Sakyo stepped onto he ring instead.

"Now what does he have planned?" Ceraza growled in announce, Hiei 'Hn'ed and continued to watch next to her.

"I would like to place one more bet." He spoke into the microphone that he had just taken from Juri.

"You have got to be kidding me.." Kuwabara moaned.

"I would like to bet my life on Team Toguro to win." Everyone gasped. He was actually betting his life.

"Well, the rule book says-" Started Koto from the stand but was cut off.

"That as long as my bet is met, it can be placed.. so.. do any of you care to meet my bet?" Sakyo asked with a grin, looking over at Team Uremeshi. They were silent for a moment, before Kuwabara began to step forward.

"I accep-" But he was quickly thrown to the side of the arena by a punch from Ceraza.

"I bet my life on Team Uremeshi." Again, the crowed gasped, the teams eyes widen and Hiei yelled in protest.

"What are you doing onna?" He asked, anger in his voice. Ceraza ignored him and kept eye contact with the smirking Sakyo.

"Ceraza.." Yusuke started, turning around to face her from the ring.

"What about Katsumi?" He asked, a sad look on his face.

"You talk as if you're going to lose.. you're strong enough to do this now."

"But what if I don't-"

"You will." She smiled up at him. Not the least bit concerned. "Now at least act like you want to win OK?" Yusuke took a deep breath before turning back to the ring as Younger Toguro made his way to the centre.

_'If Yusuke loses, I'll-'_

_'He wont lose.'_

_'You don't know that. We both know the chances are even'_

_'He wont lose.'_

Ceraza watched as Hiei flexed his right arm from the corner of her eye.

_'I can use the dragon once.. if it come down it to, I'll kill Toguro and Sakyo myself..' _His eyes narrowed in front of him.

_'I won't let you die.'_

_**So sorry about the delay people, I've been writing another story and got side tracked Dx**_

_**So I've made his chapter longer then usual :D Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and messages I've been getting, they really make me smile and keep writing.**_

_**Also, as much as I hate to say It.. THE END IS NEAR! Dx I will most likely take this up to chapter 30. Then end it there, so let me know if you want a sequel! **_

_**Next chapter will be out quicker, I promise. **_


	26. Chapter 26: How can this last forever?

Chapter 26: How can this last forever?

The crowed waited with baited breath as Yusuke and Toguro faced each other in the ring, everything was silent until Toguro finally moved to take off his jacket. Once he did, his large and noticeable tonne abs were on display, some female fans began to swoon while Ceraza just rolled her eyes.

"Uremeshi! Don't be intimidated by that steroid half naked freak." Kuwabara called to him from beside Ceraza.

_'You must concentrate..'_

But Cerazas attention was suddenly drawn to the stands when familiar spirit energy arrived.

"Awe man, are we late?" A small child like voice asked.

"If we aren't, its not thanks to the biggy who traded our tickets for a couple of pints!"

A smile appeared on Cerazas' face, and a scowl on Hieis. They recognised that thick Irish accent from anywhere.

"Jin."

Jins' elf like ears twitched from high in the stands, hearing the soft voice of his best friend. He looked down at the small red head and immediately flew to her side.

"Ceraza! It sure is good to see ye' again, and on better terms this time." His ears twitched with excitement while he moved his face close to Cerazas', Hiei growled to himself and looked away from them both. Ceraza laughed a little and then smiled, "How are your wounds?"

"Oh don't ye worry about me lass! Its' going to take a lot more then that to keep me down." His thumb was pointing to himself while he laughed happily.

"Jin come on, you know you're not suppose to be down there." Called Touya from the stands, Jin sighed in annoyance.

"Looks like we'll catch up some other time aye lass?" Ceraza just smiled a him.

"You're a lot stronger then what I remember, you've come along way wind master."

"I made a promise too you and I plan to keep it! So don't ye' be doing that disappearing act again, ye' still owe me a rematch." And with that he flew back up to where Touya, Chu and Rinku were now sat.

"Okay then, begin!"

Everyone's attention was now drawn back into the two fighters in the ring, Toguro began to summon 80% of his power, Ceraza watched as the muscles on his body increased in size.

"Amazing, his demon energy is so strong its melting away the weaker apparitions." Hiei stated in awe as he watched Toguros energy kill members of the audience.

"They're not the only ones, I can't take much more of this in my present state." Kurama added with slight worry, even Kuwabara was doing his best to avoid the floating energy waves.

"Everyone stay behind me." Ceraza spoke, making her way in front of her team and placing out her right hand. An energy shield then appeared around the team, made up of Cerazas own energy and sparks of electricity.

Yusuke took this opportunity and charged at Toguro, attempting to land a punch on him, but Toguro simply dodged and aimed a punch back at Yusuke, who stood his ground in means to block it.

"Impossible, he will never be able to block that!" Kuwabara shouted, everyone watched. But for some reason Toguro stopped his punch before it made contact with Yusuke, Ceraza listened as they spoke.

"I see the way you look at me, you've never experienced what its like to lose a loved one have you?"

"No, and I don't plan to either."

Toguros' eyes went onto Ceraza whom stood behind Yusuke with the rest of her team.

"You say that now.."

"Stop it!, this is between you and me." Yusuke said firmly, stepping into his line of view of Ceraza.

Hiei growled with annoyance.

"Those fools, why don't they stop dancing and start fighting? I knew I was foolish to hand this fight over to Yusuke.." Ceraza placed a hand on his arm. "Don't doubt him just yet, he can do this.."

Again, Yusuke ran at Toguro and aimed a punch for him, but he missed. Toguro then aimed to land a counter attack, but Yusuke dodged at the last minute and so Toguros' attack hit the ring, destroying it.

Yusuke soon realised that at this current level, he was not going to win this match. He had no choice but to release his spirit cuffs that Genkai had placed on him..

"Ceraza. Brace yourself." Yusuke called over to her, she nodded. It was then Yusuke released the spirit cuffs and his power sky rocketed. A blue bird forming from his energy and flying around the arena, killing weak demons in the stands.

"Damn it, Ootori!" Ceraza was now on the ground, grabbing her chest and head in pain.

"Ceraza!" Kurama called, kneeling down beside her. Hiei searched her mind, search for anyway in which he could help.

_'Onna?'_

_'It's my Eiodin, when ever a strong spirit animal is summoned into this world, he wants to fight it.'_

Hiei understood now, and could do nothing but watch the girl before his squirm in pain. Once Yusukes' energy finally calmed down, so did the pain in Cerazas' body.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked her, concern filled his voice, Ceraza nodded her head and took a big breath, getting to her feet.

"I'm fine."

Everyone's attention was then drawn back to the ring when Toguro reached full power, his body growing even more muscles if possible. His energy bursting off him much like Yusukes did, and attacking the crowd.

"It's hard to tell if Toguro has lost control of his energy, or attack the crowed on purpose." Kurama stated, watching the crowd be destroyed. Ceraza narrowed her eyes and increased the power in her energy barrier as bursts of Toguros energy attacked it.

After a few more punches and kicks were dealt between the two, Yusuke was still not strong enough to win this fight. This angered Toguro greatly, he felt as though Yusuke was mocking him for not giving his 100% power.

"Maybe I'll have to kill one of your friends for you to realise how serious this is.." The teams eyes widen and they all got into defensive stands. "How about you, Kuwabara?"

"Let's see how you bring out his hidden emotions, I'll make this quick." Toguro began to walk towards the team. Kuwabara clearly scared, shook besides Ceraza, walking every move the demon made carefully.

Yusuke tried to stop him, but it was no use at his current power level as Toguro easily hit him aside as though he was nothing.

"If he comes over here the four of us must fight him together."

"With what secret weapon Kurama? You've been flirting with death ever since your fight."

"Yes, and your darkness technique hasn't left much of you either. We could run if you want?"

"Don't be silly, I'll take Toguro alone if I must." Ceraza added, clenching her hands into fists.

"All of you shut up, I'm the one he wants." Kuwabara took a step forward silencing the team for a moment.

"Take a second and think about this Kuwabara."

"If you face him alone you will surely die." But both Kurama and Hiei were ignored as Kuwabara turned to face Ceraza whose eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Ceraza, you risked your life on Uremeshi to win, now I'm going to do the same. So if I'm going to go now, I'm going to go charging at full speed!" He ran at Toguro with his spirit sword held high, but Toguro pulled back his hand to strike it through Kuwabaras chest.

"No!" Hiei yelled as he watched Ceraza move from his side in unmatchable speed, and appear in front of Kuwabara, taking the blow to her stomach. Blood erupted from her mouth as Toguro retreated his hand, a smirk on his face.

"You fool, you think self sacrifice is the only way to win this?" Ceraza coughed harshly, more blood coming from her mouth and stomach.

"Ceraza.." Kuwabara whispered, Toguro moved away from the scene to study Yusuke.

"Yusuke, I swear you better win this fight or I'll-" Her words became lost as her body began to fall forward. Hiei was by her side in a second to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Ceraza!?" He called, grabbing her arms tightly, Kuwabara had fallen to his knees is disbelief and the yells of Yukina ran through everyone ears as she cried out from the stands.

"Heh.. you know.. I think that was the first time you called me my name." She struggled to say amongst the coughing, but Hiei ignored her and tightened his grip.

"What were you thinking?! Are you honestly willing to die for a human!? Damn it Ceraza!"

"Maybe now.. I'll be forgiven.." Hiei became instantly confused but had no time to question her as Kurama arrived to her side.

"Ceraza, stay with us!" Kurama begged, checking her wounds. "Can't she heal herself?" Asked Kuwabara, Hieis eyes widen as he remembered something Ceraza once told him.

"She can't, no member of her clan can heal themselves.. only by another." His hands tighten once more on her arms but still not enough to hurt her.

_'Just hang on, I'll go find Katsumi and-'_

_'You can't, if you leave now, the match will be disqualified.'_

_'I don't give a damn about the rules! If we don't get help you could die!' _

_'I wont die here. There is still something I have left to do, and until then I wont die.'_

_'This something better be important to you onna, so I know you wont just give up..'_

_'I promise you, I wont.' _Cerazas heart was beating uncontrollable fast at Hieis words of concern. She knew she had to control her emotions for the team and him, but when he said things like that, how could she? She could hear Jins yells from the stands as the others hold him back.

It was then Yusukes turn to speak.

"You took my teacher.. and now you've taken my best friend. Just what he hell do you want from me?" No emotion could be seen from his face, and his head hung low to the ground, just small drops of water fell from his eyes.

"Finally.. now lets end this Yusuke, with one last mighty attack!" Power surged from both Yusuke and Toguro, each of them powering up an almighty attack with everything they got.

_'I got you.'_

Once they both released their attacks, Hiei picked up Ceraza protectively and jumped to safety so neither of them would get caught in the blast. Flinching in pain slightly at the sudden movement, Ceraza looked back over at Yusuke and watched as he fell to the ground.

"No.. it can't be over.." She griped Hieis shirt tightly and placed her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes in disbelief as he held her closer.

"And now, the last piece can be put to rest.. thank you again, Yusuke Uremeshi." With that, Toguros demon power shattered into pieces and he also fell to the ground. The remainder of the crowd gasped at the scene, Ceraza looked back at the ring to see Yusuke getting to his feet, she sighed with reflief.

"Finally.. it's over.." Soon the stadium was filled with cheers from the last of the crowd, Kurama and Kuwabara smiled while Hiei sighed.

"Finally, the Toguros fall"

"We're free."

"Hn, its been a long run."

"Winner of the tournament, Team Uremeshi!"

After a few moments, Hiei gently placed Ceraza to her feet, and stayed close by her and they walked over to Yusuke and helped support him up.

"Yusuke?" Kurama called, noticing the empty look in his eye, Ceraza walked it front of him and grabbed his face.

"Yusuke? Snap out of it, you have your victory!" Still no reply. The small girl placed her hands on his chest and began to heal him the best she could.

"Ceraza.. I'm so sorry."

"You fool, you have nothing to be sorry for.. I'm alright, I'm right here, look at me!" Yusukes eyes connected with hers.

"See? Everything's going to be alright now.." He smiled at her a nodded. "Yeah.."

"Uh, guys? Sorry to ruin the moment and all, but we have to get out of here!" Kuwabara shouted, waving his arms around in fear. Pretty soon the stadium began to shake and walls began to crumble.

"Ceraza, its time we settle our own deal." Sakyo voiced over to her from behind the team. Ceraza stood and turned to face him.

"Bets off, you've lost your fortune, you're not threat to anyone now."

"Kind words, but where is the thrill in gambling when you know you can get out of all your bets? The stadium is set to self destruct soon.. best hurry." And with that, Sakyo began to walk back into underground of the stadium.

"Yusuke, can you help the girls?" Ceraza asked him.

"Naturally, why?"

"I have something to settle with Sakyo, just don't die." She began to walk off.

"But Ceraza, your wounds-"

"Don't worry about me, just save the girls!" Ceraza began running after Sakyo for many questions she needed answered.

"Well, you heard her, lets go! Hiei you too!" Yusuke shouted over the screams from the crowd, noticing Hiei stare after Ceraza, he was soon brought back into reality when he heard the yells of his sister.

"Alright Sakyo, what's the deal? There Is no way someone like you would just kill yourself so willingly like this.."

"You truly are, as legendary as they say." Sakyo sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you, I see no point in hiding it for much longer."

"Out with it." Ceraza voiced, keeping her balance in the shaking room.

"There is a demon here whom I am more afraid of then Toguro." Ceraza stayed silent and listened. "Your farther."

"...What?!"

"It's true, Kisame Asakura is here, on this island. And he is out for blood, your blood." Cerazas eyes where wide.

"Then.. Katsumi?!"

"It's too late for her, she was the first to die."

Ceraza growled and drew her blade, placing it against his throat dangerously.

"And what would you know?!"

"Well, I was the one who called him here after all. It made the game much more.. interesting."

"You bastard!" With one clean slice, Sakyos' head was removed from his body. Ceraza didn't stay around, she immediately took off in the direction she last felt her sisters energy, making sure to dodge her team as she went.

_'Onna, where are you? The building is about to collapse!'_ Hiei was ignored, as she kept going. By now she was away from the falling stadium, her speed increasing with each step.

_'Katsumi.. please, please be alright.. just hang in there.'_

/With the others.\\

Everyone who survived from the falling stadium stood a good distance away and watched as the rest of what was left, burn in flames. Team Uremeshi, Minus Ceraza and Genkai, stood in silence with Jin and the others. Along with Yukina and the girls, and a few others who where previous members of he crowd.

"So, it's over now?" Asked Kuwabara quietly, as the crumbling started to calm down.

"Yeah, it finally is." Answered Yusuke with relief.

"It's done, we finished it Genkai!" He yelled up into the sky, the rest of the team smiled, minus Hiei of course.

"Wait, where is Ceraza?" Yukina asked curiously, looking around for the short red head, the rest of the team immediately looked around for any sight of her.

"Impossible, there's no way.. she couldn't have got trapped in all that could she?" Kuwabara asked nervously, looking back at the pile of flaming rubble hat was once the stadium.

"No, Cerazas' speed is yet to be matched, she could have easily got away from anything.." Kurama stated in confusion.

Hiei ripped off his bandanna and activated his Jagan eye in means to search the island and find her, but once he did locate her, his eyes widen in fear at what he saw.

"Oh no.."

/With Ceraza\\

"You've finally arrived.. that must mean your team won, I guess congratulations are in order."

The wind blew softly around the beach, making sand move from one hill to another, ocean waves crashed against near by rocks and crept up along the beach shore line.

Three figures were on the beach, two standing and one laying in a pool of blood.

"Katsumi.."

The voice was barley a whisper as it left Cerazas mouth, the site before her was enough to make her violent vomit. There, laying motionless on the sand in her own blood, was her sister. Cerazas body froze, eyes wide and mouth agape, as her mind tried to make sense of the sight before her, even with her own blood dripping into the sand below her from her wounds that Toguro has inflicted.

Stood a little beside Katsumi was none other then Kisame Asakura himself, leader of the Asakura clan.

And Cerazas farther.

The man was tall, with long black hair and deep emerald eyes. A wolf Eiodin stood proudly beside him, watching Ceraza intently.

"Come now Ceraza, you know how much I hate to be ignored." He spoke with his usual authority.

Slowly, her eyes made their way upon his face and locked onto his.

"You... did this?.. but why?"

"Do you really need to ask? Surely you know the answer." Ceraza was silent for a moment, as she took a stumbling step forward, her eyes back into Katsumis body. But as she did, Kisames' Eiodin growled at her and also took a step forward, blocking her path to Katsumi. With in seconds, the wolfs body was thrown into the air and slammed against a tree with great force, allowing Ceraza to kneel beside her sisters body and gently place a hand on her face. Kisame eyes widen ever so slightly.

"Impressive. You still hold the speed you once had. I guess that's why they call you the Crimson Blade."

Once again he was ignored, but his Eiodin was not happy. Once on all fours again, the wolf growled and ran straight at Ceraza.

Cerazas head snapped to the direction on the on coming wolf, her eyes glaring with such evil, even the wolfs steps faltered slightly, but kept running none the less. Before its teeth could come into contact with her skin, KouHei appeared and tackled the wolf away, standing beside Ceraza with a viscous roar.

"Keep your paws off her." He growled, this caused Kisame to laugh into the air as his own Eiodin stood on all fours once again.

"And now you can summon Eiodins without the call! This fight will truly be one to go down in history! Aahahaha!"

"Katsumi.." Called Ceraza softly, moving some hair from her sisters face.

"It's no use. You can't help her now, Katsumi is gone."

"Shut up."

"..What did you say?"

"I said, shut the hell up!" Power surged from Cerazas body as she stood and faced Kisame, KouHei standing beside her, ready to attack when told you.

"Hmm, no bad. But you'll have to do better to kill me." Kisame and his Eiodin charged, as did Ceraza and KouHei.

The fight only lasted a few minutes, Ceraza was blindly fighting, no strategy, no skill, just rage and anger, and it was about to get her killed.

"Wolf Fang!" Kisames attack headed straight for Cerazas heart, and there was nothing KouHei could do about it as he dodged an attack from his own opponent.

"It's over." Ceraza moved her body ever so slightly so the attack missed her heart and pierced her shoulder instead. Blood poured from the wound.

"I must say, I'm extremely disappointed in you Ceraza, I expected so much more."

"Shut up, I'm not done yet!" She attempted, but her body was falling weak.

"Ceraza!" Her head snapped into the direction behind her in which she saw Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei running towards her. Kisame sighed in announce.

"You know what? Just because you're my daughter, I'll give you one last chance." By now, the team had arrived and stood by her side, ready to attack.

"What are you all doing here? Leave now! This has nothing to do with you!" Ceraza tried, but her team shook their heads.

"We're not going anywhere."

"You fools! Leave or I'll kill you myself!" She challenged, turning on Yusuke and placing her sword to his throat, Kisame laughed.

"How pitiful, you've bonded with humans."

"This has nothing to do with them."

"Oh but my dear, it has everything to do with them." Ceraza looked at him confused.

"Let's end this for now, when the time is right, you know where to find me." With his last words, Kisame disappeared into thin air.

"You bastard! Come back!" But her voice did nothing.

"Who the hell was that?" Yusuke asked, Ceraza began to rage.

"You! Do you have any idea what you've done!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

"This has nothing to do with you, I have never once asked for your help, you've ruined everything! I could have handled it!"

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but you clearly couldn't handle shit Ceraza! Just look at yourself you're barley standing!"

"You fool! I should kill you-"

"Katsumi!" Yelled Kurama, running over to her body. Suddenly all anger left Ceraza and only concern for her sister was left as she ran to her side. But before she could make her, her own body began to fail on her and she fell to the ground.

"Ceraza!" Hiei called, appearing by her side. Cerazas vision began to blur, as everything became silent. She could see Hieis mouth moving but could her no words. She tilted her head to look at Katsumis body.

"I'm so sorry.."

Darkness consumed her.


	27. Chapter 27: I'm trying not to love you

Chapter 27: I'm trying not to love you.

Deep within the mind, there is a place where nothing can be seen or heard. Opposites become one, good and bad, right and wrong seethe to exist. There is simply, nothing.

Physically, she had been unconscious for two days, but mentally she had lived a life time. Fighting her demons, facing her fears and living her nightmares, anything she could, to be able to reach her inner centre.

Now, she was at peace. Falling into nothing, feeling nothing. Tired from the fighting, she was finally able to rest.. that is, until a voice spoke into the darkness.

_For over a hundred years I lay in dormant and you never attempted to find me.. now you seek out my power, why?_

**He's too strong, I need more power..**

_You are not yet strong enough to control my power.. if you summon me now, it will take your life._

**I know what I must do.**

_..Then so be it. The call to summon me is-_

"Any changes?"

"I'm afraid not.. although Ceraza is stable, she has still to wake up."

"And Katsumi?"

Kurama shook his head with sad eyes to the short demon in front of him. Slight hurt ran through Hieis chest as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm heading back to Cerazas room."

"Hiei, you've been in there for two days, you need to rest."

"I'm fine." He began to walk to her room, past Kurama.

"Nothing will happen to her while she stays here, at least eat something-"

"I'm not leaving until she wakes up." Hieis voice was firm and his glare was deadly. Kurama simply sighed and let him be on his way as he made his own way to Katsumis room.

As Hiei entered the room silently, he immediately noticed the discomfort look on Cerazas face as beads of sweat fell from her forehead. Her eye brows pushed together and her breath rigid.

"Onna?" No reply.

Hiei walked to her bed side and placed his hand on her forehead, he quickly withdrew it.

_'She's burning up..' _

Ceraza began to fidget in her sleep, her head moving from one side to the other with the occasional whimper escaping her lips.

"Onna wake up.." Hieis hands where placed on her shoulders as he attempted to wake her, but still no reply. And so he did the only thing he could, he entered her mind.

_'Why am I back here?.. I have to get out.'_

Even though Ceraza knew she was in a dream, she couldn't wake herself up from this nightmare. She was back in the Asakura dungeons, chained to the wall in the room she knew so well. The familiar smell of rust and damp filled her nose, the sound of dripping water filled her ears and the dark room filled her sight.

"Someone, let me out of here!" She called out, but no one replied. She was alone as she always had been. No one would come for her, she was a monster. She could only destroy. Panic filled her body.

"Hello? Please! Someone?!"

Again, everything was silent. Tears began to slide down her face as she panted, why couldn't she wake up? She pulled at the chains as hard as she could, but they didn't move. She tried again and again, until her wrists and ankles were sore and bleeding, but the chains still did not move.

"Onna?"

Her head snapped up towards the door, her heart leaped with hope at the familiar voice.

"Hiei?!" She called out.

"Ceraza?!"

"Hiei, I'm in here! Please help me!" The sound of rushed footsteps caught her ears, her body shook with anticipation. She couldn't just sit their and wait for him, she had to get out of this room and find him, with all her strength she pulled at the chains one last time and to her relief they finally broke with a loud crack.

"Ceraza!" The cellar door busted open, making it break from the hinges.

"Hiei!" What happened next surprised them both. Ceraza ran at Hiei opened arms and threw herself into him, suddenly knocking them both into reality and onto the bedroom floor.

The dream was over, but the embrace was real. Ceraza had her arms around Hieis neck tightly, her face in his chest as they landed on the floor of the bedroom. Hieis arm was wrapped around her waste protectively, the other on the back of her head. The two demons panted, Ceraza shook and Hiei tightened his grip.

Once the two of them had caught their breath, Ceraza made her move to get up off of him but winced in pain.

"Take it slow."

Hiei helped the girl to her feet and sat her on the bed, silence filled the room for a moment, but not an awkward one, soon the memories started to flood back into Cerazas mind.

"Katsumi?" She asked, suddenly urgent.

"She is still recovering-"

"Take me to her now, please!"

"You need to rest onna, you barley made it out alive-"

"Take me to her, or watch me crawl." So much determination was in her voice that Hiei had no choice but to obey. He gently picked her up bridal style and took her to Katsumis room.

"Ceraza, you're awake!" Kurama gasped as they entered the room, but she ignored him and looked over at Katsumis body.

"How is she? And don't give me any sugar coated bullshit." Kurama hesitated for a moment, and watched as Hiei placed her on her feet gently, helping her walk closer to her sister.

"She's not doing well Ceraza.. her wounds are too great.." She clenched her fists, knowing she couldn't even heal her sister made her heart break. It was beyond her skill to heal such grave wounds.

"Could you please give us a moment?" Her voice hardly a whisper. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other with a nod and left in silence. Ceraza waiting a few seconds and took a deep breath.

"I did this too you.. why? Why did I let you stay? This never would have happened if I had just let you kill me..we're sisters, if one of us falls, the other will soon be following.." Tears began to flow.

"And now there's nothing I can do, it should be me in your place." By now her voice had began to break.

"I couldn't even protect you, I'm not strong enough. I'm never strong enough!" She punched the wall.

"I couldn't save Mother, I couldn't save Genkai and I couldn't save you. I'm so pathetic!" Again her fist made contact with the wall as her tears hit the floor.

"Everyone I love gets killed because of me, because I can't protect anyone.. well not any more. Tomorrow it all ends.."

In the hotel living room, everyone was silent. Hiei sat upon his usual spot on the window ledge, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on the couch, Boton and he girls sat on the couch opposite them.

"Arg, I can't stand this!"

"Yusuke.."

"What kind of a farther wants to kill his own daughters for power!? I say we hunt this guy down and give him the beat down team Uremeshi style!"

"This is not our fight Yusuke." Kurama tried to reason with him.

"Like hell its not, he attacked our friends! That makes it my fight!"

"That wont be necessary." Everyone looked to the new voice that entered the room.

"Ceraza.."

"This is not your fight Yusuke, its mine and mine alone. Do you honestly think you could win against the leader of my clan, when you don't even stand a chance against me?" Yusuke clenched his fists.

"I can't just sit back and watch!"

"You wont have too."

"And what's that suppose to mean?!" Ceraza sighed.

"Let's go out, if I spend another minute in here I think ill kill something with boredom."

"Are you alright to walk? And what about Katsumi?" Questioned Boton.

"I'll stay." Keiko added, stretching. "I'm tired anyway.."

"Then its settled. Let's go!" Kuwabara added, standing up from the couch rather excited.

"Wait, Ceraza." She stopped and looked back at Yusuke.

"Don't do this, don't act like nothing is wrong, your sister is in there-"

"You think I don't know that?" She snapped, but took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I just.. want to make the most of what time we have left. Katsumi would have wanted that.." The group paused.

"Well that's good enough for me! What are we waiting for? Lets go!"

Casual conversation flowed through the team as they made their way outside, it made Ceraza smile. Even though Katsumi wasn't with them, the team acted as though everything was alright again. But what made her smile the most was the fact that when she is with the team, she was herself, not an Asakura.

Not a monster. Nothing.._like him._

As the hotels automatic doors opened, the teams conversation suddenly halted as they stared at the scene in awe. The whole island was covered in a blanket of pure white snow, it was also still gently falling from the sky.

"No way.. when did this happen?" Kuwabara asked in obvious confusion, Yusuke shrugged in reply.

"Maybe we were just too distracted to notice?" Yukina added with her soft voice, smiling at everyone. Being an ice maiden, this type of weather made her the most happiest.

Before anyone could say anything, a snowball was thrown through the air and hit Yusuke in his face.

"What the hell?!" Laughter was heard.

"I sure got ye' that time Uremeshi!" The team, along with Jin, Chu, Rinku and Tyoya began too laugh, while Hiei smirked of course. He then sent a thought into Cerazas mind, insulting the team leader,

but he couldn't.

He tried again.

Nothing..

His eyes moved onto Cerazas laughing face, why couldn't he read her mind? Has she put up a barrier?

Hiei suddenly had rushes of emotion run throughout him, starting with confusion, doubt, hurt and finally anger.

Hiei clenched his fists for a moment, but soon calm down when another snowball was thrown in his direction. Using his speed, he dodged the snowball with ease and looked into the direction it came from. While he had been trying to get into Cerazas mind, his team and a few others had all began a snowball fight... and he wanted in. There was no way he was going to be beaten by this _human_ game.

As day turned into night, the group became tired of building forts and throwing snowballs, Ceraza and Yukina even built a huge snow man, bigger than bus. Hey were now on top of the hotel roof looking out over the island, covered in snow.

"Weird, if you look past all the killing and cursing.. this place is pretty nice.." Spoke Yusuke, placing his hands behind his head.

"I have to agree with Uremeshi.. this place ain't half bad.." Chu added, folding his arms.

A small smile could be seen on Cerazas face as she watched over her team for a moment, then back out onto the scenery. She knew none of this could ever last forever, but for just one more time, she wanted to be apart of Team Uremeshi. To always have the memory of each and everyone of them.

"Is this why you put up a mind barrier?" Ceraza stopped in her tracks at the voice behind her. She thought she had done so well getting this far. Sneaking out of her hotel room and down the window in silence.

Clearly not.

"Hiei, got back inside-"

"Answer me." She sighed.

"It was the only way.. I'm sorry."

"You fool.." Ceraza looked up a him in confusion.

"I'm coming with you-" But within seconds, Cerazas sword was drawn and placed against his throat, he was stunned for a moment but quickly composed himself.

"I'm sorry Hiei, but this is as far as you go.. you cannot follow me."

He remained silent. Walking closer to him so her body was almost touching his, their eyes made contact, still with the sword to his throat.

"Don't do this.." His voice sounded so desperate, Ceraza had to hold back her emotions, she smiled at him and placed a hand to his cheek. "You know I have too. I can't walk away from this." She spoke softly.

"I wish I had more time to tell you the things I want to say.. but this will be the last time we will ever speak." She closed her eyes and smiled at him. "Thank you, for everything. I would never have got this far without you.." Removing her hand from his cheek and placing her sword away, she took a step back, still with a smile.

"Please don't follow me." She turned and took a few steps into the darkness before feeling a firm arm wrap around her waist and pull her back. Her back was softly pulled into Hieis chest as he held her close, she gasped slightly as he burred his head in her neck.

"Come back alive onna.." She placed her hands on his arm which was around her waist and remained silent, enjoying the short moment. She didn't know how long she stood there, but she knew she had lingered too long. Stepping away from Hieis embrace, she didn't dare look at him in fear he would see the emotions coursing through her.

"Take care of the others.. especially Yukina.. she will not understand." Hiei nodded, even though Cerazas back was too him.

"See ya'.. Hiei.."

The end in near! :O

I'm hoping to finish this in 30 chapters :3 So only 3 more too go!

Also, I'm hoping to put in more Asakura members in the next few chapters.. so if you would like the chance to have your own OC in this story, NOW IS THE TIME TO MESSAGE ME! :D

Must be an Asakura though.. Message me for the profile for you to complete :3


	28. Chapter TwentyEight: Start of the end

Chapter 28: Beginning of the end.

"WHAT?! What do you mean she's gone?!"

"Don't be such a fool detective, how could it possibly have more than one meaning?"

"Shut up Hiei, this isn't time for your damn attitude problem! I can't believe she just left us like that, that little bit-"

"Watch your tongue." Hiei snapped at him sharply before he could insult Ceraza, Yusuke growled.

It was 9:00am, the team had only just began to wake up when Hiei told them all the news of Cerazas departure during the night.

"Calm down Yusuke, surely you knew this was going to happen?" Kurama tried to calm him, but Yusuke huffed in annoyance.

"How the hell is anyone supposed to know what she's thinking? We're not all frikkin' telepathic like lover boy here." He spoke, pointing at Hiei with his thumb.

"Look, all this fighting won't help anything." Boton added in, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, What are we supposed to do now?" Kuwabara asked, silencing the room.

When Ceraza accepted Koenmas request to join the team as a substitute, she'd never imagine anything like this would happen. In the course of a month, Ceraza had lost her master, her sister and her mother, new friends, old enemies..

Kisame had taken so much from her; the people she cared about get hurt. This has to stop.

If Kisame hadn't sent Kaidou after her, she would have been besides her master during her fight with Toguro. If Kisame hadn't have been so power driven, Ceraza wouldn't have been locked up, there for her mother would have no reason to release her and would still be alive. If Kisame hadn't sent Katsumi to kill Ceraza, she too would not be in the condition she is in.

If none of this would have happened.. Ceraza would never have fallen in love with Hiei Jaganshi.

Because leaving him, became the hardest part.

_/Flashback\\_

"_See ya'.. Hiei."_

"_One last thing." He called; Ceraza stopped but kept his back to him._

"_As soon as the sun rises, I'll inform the others and we will find you. I'll kill anyone in the way."_

"_Well then, I guess I better get a head start." She grinned over her shoulder._

_/End of flashback.\\_

"_Master, are you sure this is wise?"_ Spoke KouHei into her mind, Ceraza sighed.

_**You know I don't have a choice.**_

"_A wise leader once taught me, there is always a choice.."_

_**She was young and reckless, not to mention naive.**_

"_If there was ever a time when you were any of those things, it's now."_A new voice added.

_**TadaKei you have been silent for some time now**__._She replied to the Griffin, ignoring her statement/insult.

"_This is not wise Lady Ceraza."_

_**I will not tell you this again, this is my choice. My fight and mine alone. As my Eiodins you will do as I say no matter the consequences.**_

"_We do not fear for ourselves Master, but for you. We will follow you to the end, you know this."_

That ended the conversation. By now Ceraza had gained a good distance from the Island her team were currently at. Luckily her home Island was not far from there, but only an Asakura could find it among the fog and mist.

It made Ceraza sad slightly to think of what had become of her home island since her farther had taken leadership. She once remembered the island being sunny and bright. Clear skies and laughter. But now nothing remained but darkness and sorrow, everything she once remembered was nothing but a legend, a myth, a story people would tell their children.

Stopping at the ocean, Ceraza raised her right and and closed her eyes for a moment. She concentrated her energy into the air around her and opened her now glowing eyes. The thick fog before her began to split and she took this opportunity to use her incredible speed to run on top of the water towards her destination.

Already Ceraza could sense the darkness and sorrow from her home. Dark clouds lingered above, threatening rain, maybe even thunder. With a sigh she increased her speed, soon reaching her destination.

She'd be lying if she thought things were going to go smoothly once she arrived. Kisame had clearly wanted to test her ability, and so had his strongest clan members patrol the village, their Eiodins beside them as they walked. Cursing to herself, Cerazas speed decreased as her eyes scanned the area, in attempts to get by without being noticed.

Kisame wasn't only testing her strength physically, but emotionally too. He knew she didn't want to harm members of her own clan.

'_If I'm caught, I won't be able to kill them all and still have the strength to fight Kisame..'_

So hiding her spirit energy and silencing her footsteps, Ceraza entered the village, keeping her head low. She noticed a hooded jacket hanging on a line close by, so swiftly she stole it. Putting on the jacket quickly, she raised the hood in order to hide her noticeable hair colour, allowing a shadow from the hood cast over her face.

_This will have to do._

A few moments passed and so far so good, no one had seemed to notice her presence. Ceraza made sure to make eye contact with no one and to stay away from the guards as much as possible.

But things are never that simple.

Clearly her antisocial behaviour had caught the attention of a guard that was stood nearby. Pushing off of the wall he was learning on, his made his way towards Ceraza. Her eyes landed on him for a moment once she noticed his movements and her pace quickened. Even though this guard did not have his Eiodin beside him, he was still a dangerous threat.

"Hey, you there, stop."

_Damn it._

She didn't listen.

"I said stop!"

She broke into a run, people in the street stared at the scene but none intervened. The guards were known to be violent with civilians, so no one wanted to get in the way. She weaved around corners, jumped over obstacles, anything she could to get away without a fight.

"Hey, over here!" A voice called from the distance, Ceraza looked to her right and noticed a small child beckoning her to follow him. She heard the footsteps of the guard getting closer, so what choice did she have?

The small child disappeared into the darkness of the alley; Ceraza quickly looked behind her to make sure the guard would not be able to follow her, and ran into the alley. She growled in aggravation when coming to an dead end.

"In here!" The small voice cried again, this time from beneath her. She looked down to see a small sewer opening and a small Childs hand again beckoning her to follow. She jumped down the whole without hesitation.

She found herself standing in complete darkness, straining her eyes slightly in attempts to find some source of the child that brought her here. She was about to call out into the darkness but silenced herself when hearing the guard above her, mumbling to himself while he tried to locate her.

Ceraza held her breathe and waited, her ears straining to listen to the footsteps of the surface.

"Damn kids.." She heard the guard mumble before his footsteps descended away from her, she sighed with relief. Now she had to find the child that brought her here.

"The power of Will that shows us the way, guide me KouHei, lend me your strength.. senses of the tiger!" Ceraza concentrated her powers for a moment as ears of a white tiger appear on her head; her eyes became 'cat like' and her teeth and fingernails sharper. Her eyesight and hearing, along with every other sense in her body had increased tenth fold.

_There._

Turning her head to face the darkness, Ceraza saw a figure, but not the child.

"Leave." The figure spoke.

"I'm sorry," Ceraza started, trying to be more relaxed as to not threaten the person. "I don't want to cause trouble I just-"

The figure charged at her, drawing out their sword, "Leave!"

Ceraza was quick to draw her blade and defend herself, but the power of her opponent pushed her back slightly. Ceraza growled in annoyance, wanting to avoid fighting as much as possible.

"I don't have time for this." She flipped her opponent over, and pinned them to the ground, her blade against their throat.

"Takumi!" Footsteps could be heard running towards them along the sewer path, causing Cerazas' head to snap to the direction it came from, the voice causing memories to flood her mind, that voice..

"Mai?" She questioned in surprise. The person beneath her saw their opportunity and flipped Ceraza off by a kick to her stomach, causing Ceraza to stand and stumble backwards, her attacker immediately got to their feet and pushes Ceraza against the wall, their own sword against her shoulder, threatening to pierce it.

"Takumi, stop!" And just like that, everything stopped. Like it never even happened, like none of them were really there. Her attackers' breath was fast and rugged. Ceraza could smell his desires to continue, but the new voice caused him to stop, and he obeyed.

"Wait.. Takumi?" Cerazas voice was softer now; her eyes showed confusion as she finally looked at the face of her attacker. He was handsome, no doubt about it. His deep green eyes contrasted with his rick purple hair, a light cross scar on his left cheek that could only be noticed if you looked for it.

His eyes widen in surprise, as did the females whose voice caused him to stop.

"Impossible.." He breathed, his eyes scanned her face.

"Ceraza?"

No doubt lingered in Cerazas' mind after that. It was obvious to her that these two were Takumi and Mai Asakura, both siblings, twins to be exact. As for a long time, they were Cerazas' best friends. Mai threw her arms around Cerazas' neck, hugging her tightly.

"You idiot! Why did you come back?! He'll kill you!" But Mais' words began to fail her as soft sobs escaped her throat. Ceraza sighed and patted her back slightly in a way of hugging her back. "It's good to see you too, Mai." It was then Takumis' turn to scoff.

Ceraza let go of her friend and turned to him with a small smile, she opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted. "Don't." Was all he said, raising his hand to cut her off, before Ceraza could question him, he had already began to walk away into the darkness, back the Mai had come from.

"Don't worry about him, he's just-" Mai started with a nervous look.

"It's fine.. he has every right to be." Ceraza watched the purple haired demon walk away into the darkness, a soft voice pulled her attention back to Mai and the child behind her.

"Mai-Chan? Can we go back to the others now?" The small child asked, tugging on Mais' sleeve gently while looking up at her with his innocent eyes.

"Others?" Ceraza asked, watching Mai nod and smile at the kid, her eyes moved to Cerazas and sadness flickered through them.

"A lot has changed since you left.."

A lot has changed was an understatement, _everything _had changed. Ceraza stood in the far corner of this underground cavern, it reminded her much like a cave. Everything was dark, damp and drained of all happiness. This is what her people were left too; those who opposed Kisame had fled here, under the city among the sewers. Many members of her clan were here, men, woman and children of all ages. They huddled in their groups, talking among themselves; many children clung to their parents, not used to such darkness.

Ceraza had learned three important things in her small time on this land;

Kisame had complete control of the city above, his soldiers roamed freely, and doing as they wish hurting those they wish. Most of them being past criminals taking opportunity of such free times, driving fear into those who opposed them. These soldiers were called the Yami, and they were fearless.

Mai and Takumi were the 'leaders' of those who rebelled against Kisame, they lived underground; surviving however they could. Leaving the Island was not an option as they would be caught by the Yami and killed swiftly. Those who rebelled and lived here were called the Hanran.

And finally, Ceraza knew she had to do something, to stop all this madness. She couldn't let her people continue to live like this, for the clan to be so separated.. she had to save them. But she knew it wasn't going to be easy, and sacrifices would have to be made.

"Sad isn't it? For so many of us having to hide away from everything above. Some of the Yami are our friends.. family.. but they still would not hesitate to kill any of us." Voice Mai as she stood beside Ceraza, watching the others with a sad smile.

"More like Pathetic." Mumbles Takumi, kicking a stone beneath his feet. Ceraza and Mai ignored his statement and continued to talk.

"How long has it been like this?" The red head asked, watching some children nearby.

"Ever since you left-" Mai started but was cut off.

"That long?! It's been over a hundred years!" Cerazas eye were wide with surprise as she looked at Mai beside her. "It cannot be.. for our clan to fall down to this."

"We are fewer now.. many had tried to escape but none have succeeded.. the Yami are too many."

"We have to do something-" It was Takumis' turn to speak.

"_We?!_ There is no _we_. It's your fault it has come to this in the first place! Now you want to take charge and try to make it right?!" His voice gradually getting louder, now attracting the attention of the others.

"And I suppose you have a plan? I won't just sit by and watch this! We have to get you all of this island and-"

"You will only get more of us killed! Wasn't your sister enough?!" Cerazas' eye widen in realisation. That's why he has been so angry at her since her arrival, he thought Katsumi was dead. Memories flashed before her eyes of the fight she and previously had with Kisame, she winced in remembrance.

"Katsumi.."

"If you're here then she's dead right? She was sent to kill you.. I tried to stop her, I begged her but she wouldn't listen!" He spat his words with venom.

"I don't know." Ceraza finally whispered while looking at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes that threatened to spill tears.

"W-What? What do you mean you don't know?!" Takumi yelled, his temper growing worse. "Did you just leave her?!"

Cerazas silence caused Mai to gasp. "You couldn't do it.. could you?" Ceraza shook her head in reply.

"I tried to warn her, but she wouldn't listen. She stayed with me and my friends.. but Kisame found us, I tried to stop him, but he was too strong, I was too late.." A single tear fell from her eyes, the other members of the clan now gathered around to listen.

"I don't know if she's dead.. because I left to come here.. to find Kisame and end this." Finally Takumi gathered enough strength and punched Ceraza in her face, sending her to the ground.

"So you just left her there?! Are you crazy?! She's you're sister!"

"You think I don't know that?! I had no choice!"

"There's always a choice! You were the one who taught us that!"

Silence ran throughout the sewers as no one said a thing, Takumi was right but there was nothing Ceraza could do now. Katsumi was back with the others, and she couldn't leave this island now.

Unless..

"I have an idea."

"I don't like this one bit Ceraza."

"It'll be fine Mai. Trust me on this."

"But you-"

"I'll be fine, this way everyone wins. I get to do what I came here to do, and you can all be free of this place. " Mai sighed in defeat.

"He'll kill you, you know.."

"..I know."

Mai and Ceraza were currently above the sewers, running from alley to alley as they watch the Yami carefully not to get spotted. They had to carefully mark each the Yamis' location and figure out the best way of attack.

Ceraza had come up with a plan. She knew that Kisame is waiting for her, that's why the Yami have increased in numbers. But there was no point in trying to make a deal with Kisame for their life, so Ceraza knew she had to become the distraction, to make the Yami chase her so the others could get off the Island and back to Urameshi and the others. There, they would be able to start a new life, away from this dreadful place.

"Alright, here's the plan."


End file.
